Pure Love
by Caresmoakqueen
Summary: Nessa história Oliver e Felicity vão se conhecer logo no inicio, e se interessar um pelo outro. Nessa fic vocês vão ver (ou no caso - ler) cenas do próprio seriado, falas, quotes, lugares, acontecimentos, mas serão poucos e bem colocados. A história vai se desenvolver de outro modo aqui, então serão outras ocasiões que vão levar esses pequenos presentinhos.
1. Chapter 1

Starling City era conhecida por suas famílias poderosas, por seu clima sempre instável e tempo nublado. Também ficou conhecida mundialmente depois que dois membros da família mais poderosa da cidade morreram num acidente de barco há mais de cinco anos. Pai e filho, deixando uma companhia bilionária a deriva e mulheres chorosas. Uma perda lastimável,que a cidade levou anos para superar, assim como a família atingida. E quando todos já estavam bem e conformados com a tragédia, eis que surge uma surpresa. Um deles sobreviveu. Cinco anos sozinho em uma ilha deserta, sem água, luz ou qualquer tipo de ajuda. Um milagre.

E quando o filho, Oliver Queen retornou à civilização, já não era o mesmo. Os cinco anos isolado e completamente sozinho o modificou de um modo que ninguém nunca entenderia. Não era o mesmo playboy que só era se divertir com mulheres e festas. Não era mais o filho da mamãe que sempre corria pra ela quando algo estava errado. Não era mais o mesmo irresponsável que era quando partiu. Não era mais Oliver Queen, ele era algo mais. Mas isso ninguém poderia saber nunca. Seria seu segredo mais obscuro, seu maior tormento.

Mesmo em meio a festa que todos faziam para ele, uma pessoa não havia comprado sua falsa alegria. Speedy. Era como Oliver chamava a irmã mais nova. A única mulher que ele jurou que protegeria de tudo na vida.

Thea Queen podia ser jovem, mas era mais esperta que toda sua família. E a encenação de seu irmão não a convencia em nada. Ele estava estranho desde que voltará a vida deles, e algo lhe dizia que não era uma simples falta de jeito com a adaptação. Era algo sério. E ela descobriria. De um jeito ou de outro. E ela descobriu, um porão de um armazém abandonado no nome de Robert Queen, seu pai, onde seu irmão guardava alguns segredinhos bem interessantes. Seu irmão era o tal Vigilante que toda cidade estava comentando. Oliver não queria que ninguém soubesse de seu segredo, menos ainda sua irmã, sua pequena Speedy. E depois de uma discussão muito séria entre irmãos, Thea decidiu perdoar o irmão pela mentira com uma condição. Que ela ajudasse o irmão no combate ao crime. Logicamente a resposta foi um não bem grande e alto. Mas ela era uma Queen,e ninguém a parava quando ela queria algo.

Então depois de encontrar a irmã na Cave por várias vezes seguidas, e receber ajuda, não solicitada, dela pelos comunicadores, Oliver teve que admitir que ter alguém que os guiasse nas buscas não era tão ruim, e na verdade era bem necessário. E assim Thea Queen entrou para o time. E assim conheceu Roy. E assim Oliver quis matar o Arsenal pela primeira vez. Mas essa eu conto depois.

John Diggle, foi o primeiro parceiro do Vigilante, Roy - codinome: Arsenal - o segundo, Thea a terceira.

P.O.V OLIVER

'Ollie eles se separaram cada um foi por uma rua.' A voz da Thea está preocupada.

\- Qual deles está com o dispositivo?_Perguntou desacelerando a moto para dar tempo de escolher um lado.

'Desculpa Ollie não faço a menor idéia. Eles me confundiram.'_Ela parece a ponto de chorar.

\- Tudo bem Speedy, eu vou seguir o da direita, mande o Arsenal atrás do da esquerda._Desliguei o comunicador e virei para direita. Para minha sorte, segui o cara certo, que estava com o dispositivo. Ele seguiu até uma rua sem saída claramente perdido. Ele até tentou uma luta corpo a corpo comigo, mas que não estava com paciência para brincar hoje. - Jason Miller, você falhou com essa cidade._Falei com a voz modificada pelo emulador de voz, e com ele na mira do meu arco.

A parte mais chata desse trabalho era a polícia. Eles não reclamavam quando eu deixava um criminoso na porta da delegacia, mas insistiam em me julgar e tentar me prender. Não vou mentir para mim mesmo, matei pessoas, desnecessariamente, dependendo do ponto de vista. Mas desde que minha irmã se juntou a causa, eu nunca mais tirei nenhuma vida, e prometi a ela que nunca mais o faria. E eu sou muito bom com promessas. Thea era a única coisa que me mantinha calmo, saber que ela não me condenava por meus atos passados era um alívio, e saber também que ela estava em segurança ao meu alcance caso necessitasse de ajudar, era muito tranquilizador.

Quando voltei a cave John e estavam lá conversando animados com Thea. Os três me olharam inquisitivos.

\- Jason Miller não será mais um problema nosso._Sentenciei puxando o capuz da cabeça e retirando a máscara.

\- Ótimo! Ele já estava dando dor de cabeça._John falou me encarando.

\- Ao que parece o restante da noite será tranquila, então se os cavalheiros me dão licença, tenho uma boate para gerenciar._Thea disse recolhendo suas coisas de cima da mesa improvisada onde ficava o computador e se dirigiu até mim. - A noite está bem agitada lá em cima, você podia se divertir um pouquinho também.

\- Obrigado, mas eu passo. Se a noite está tranquila na cidade, eu vou aproveitar e descansar. Essa missão realmente me causou._E não era mentira.

\- Está bem, mas se mudar de idéia, eu conheço uma pessoa que conhece outra pessoa que facilitaria sua entrada na boate._Ela sorriu, aquele sorriso de sempre, que me fazia lembrar como minha vida era perfeita a anos atrás.

\- Já que não teremos mais missões hoje, vou para casa descansar também. Lyla está estranha ultimamente, e só pode ser coisa da A.R.G.U.S._A.R.G.U.S, esse era outro assunto que eu tinha que resolver.

\- Pode ficar tranquilo, se acontecer algo eu aviso vocês._Sentei na maca de metal que ficava no meio do porão.

\- Então tá. Precisa de ajuda hoje Thea?_Roy perguntou a minha irmã, que só assentiu com uma sorriso. Eu conhecia aquele sorriso. Reparei que John também notou o clima entre os dois.

\- Então é isso. Até amanhã John._Ela se despediu de John com uma aceno com a mão. E olhou pra mim. - Venho te dar um beijo de boa noite antes de ir embora.

\- Qualquer problema, estou aqui embaixo._Eu ofereci minha ajuda.

\- Eu sei._E me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu com Roy.

Depois de todo o inferno que eu havia passado, era bom ter um motivo para me sentir humano de novo.

\- Ele é um bom garoto. Você sabe disso não é?_John saiu em defesa de Roy.

\- Eu não estou falando o contrário. E sei que ela não poderia escolher alguém melhor._Eu garanti. - Mas ele não precisa saber disso.

\- Acho que você ser o irmão mais velho dela, já deixa tudo claro para ele._John sorrio com seu pensamento.

É claro que eu sabia que apesar de aceitar Roy na equipe, treiná-lo e ensinar tudo o que eu poderia ensinar, Roy ainda tinha medo de mim. E dadas as circunstâncias, prefiro que continue assim.

\- Acho que não vou precisar bancar o irmão mais velho protetor pra cima dele._Não quero que o garoto enfarte.

\- Até amanhã Oliver. E não se esqueça da reunião na empresa._Ele me lembrou da reunião que teria com possíveis investidores.

\- Nove horas. Estarei lá._O que me deixava com cinco horas de sono.

\- Oito horas. E sem atrasos._Ele me corrigiu enquanto saia.

Quatro horas de sono. Preciso de férias.


	2. Capítulo 2

'Inspire profundamente, e expire lentamente.'

Eu tinha baixado um exercício de respiração para acalmar o nervosismo. E não estava funcionando. Segundo a propaganda do aplicativo para smartphone, a pessoa deveria inspirar profundamente e expirar lentamente três vezes e seu nervosismo começaria a diminuir. Eu já havia inspirado e expirado trinta e sete vezes e ainda parecia que estava prestes a explodir. Minhas mãos suavam e um velho tic me fazia balançar o pé sem ao menos perceber quando começava a fazer isso. Olhar para as obras de arte espalhadas pelas paredes que deviam custar o meu apartamento cada uma, também não ajudava. Inspira de novo. A quem eu estou enganando, o tapete da recepção deve custar meu apartamento! Expira devagar.

A dois anos estou nessa empresa. Não qualquer empresa, a melhor empresa da cidade. Que pertence a uma família muito importante e rica. Os Queen's. Dois anos de vida tranquila e rotineira, sempre feliz na minha função. Fui a funcionária perfeita. Sou a funcionária perfeita. Me comporto adequadamente em um ambiente extremamente masculino, nunca tive problemas ou qualquer outro desentendimento com meus companheiros de havia feito nada que precisasse de repreensão. Ou um simples olhar torto. E nunca tinha subido os dezoito andares que separam o departamento de T.I da presidência. Nem mesmo quando entrei na empresa e fiz o tour para conhecer o prédio. Eles me disseram que o andar da presidência era privado e inacessível para todos os funcionários, a menos é claro que você fosse chamado, e não seja por uma boa razão. Estou tão ferrada.

Inspire profundamente e expire lentamente. Trinta e nove, e contando.

Então aqui estou eu. Sentada na sala da presidência. Sozinha. Esperando por alguma coisa que não fazia a mínima idéia do que era,mas pela cara que a secretária estava me olhando, só podia ser demissão. Não que eu tenha algum motivo pra supor isso, mas pessoas poderosas não precisam de motivos.

Não devia ter comprado aquele sofá tão caro,solto um suspiro de arrependimento.

– Srta Smoak?

Me viro na direção que me chamam,a porta meio escondida no canto do escritório.

UOU. Meu chefe. Não o senhor Stewart, mas o chefe do meu chefe. Oliver Queen. E... UOU. Ele é mais bonito de perto. Estamos a quase cinco metros de distância, o mais próximo que já cheguei dele e ainda assim ele eram mais bonito do que eu esperava. E elegante. Quanto será que custa esse terno feito sob medida? Porque ele não usa ternos sem serem feitos sob medida. Ricos não fazem isso. Ou os sapatos? Que por um acaso estavam brilhando mais que uma bola de beliche.

Acho que deveria dizer algo.

– Senhor Queen._Minha voz quase não sai. Espero que ele não perceba o meu nervosismo e fascínio por ele.

– Por favor, Senhor Queen era meu pai._Eu o vejo mudar seu peso da perna direita para a esquerda. Ele está desconfortável.

– Eu sei. Mas ele está morto._Automaticamente me estapeio mentalmente. Não acredito que isso saiu da minha boca. Ele me observa quieto. Tento corrigir com algo mais educado ou mais delicado, mas os acontecimentos de todo o acidente vem a minha mente e eu solto a primeira coisa que pensei.- Digo, se afogou._Qual é o meu problema? Fecho os olhos tentando me concentrar em algo descente para dizer. - Mas o senhor, digo, você já sabe disso já que estava com ele no barco. E tenho certeza que não me chamou aqui para me ouvir dizer besteiras. Mas isso vai acabar._Desvio o olhar dele para tentar pensar claramente. Olho para os quadros novamente. - Em três, dois, um._sussurro.

Respiro profundamente de novo, e olho novamente para ele. Ele tinha que ser tão perturbador e bonito?

– Me desculpe._Eu digo quando percebo que ele está me encarando com uma cara estranha emudecido.

– Não há problema._Ele me dá um sorriso educado. - Por favor, queira se sentar._Oliver passa por mim apressado e se senta em sua cadeira.

Nota mental: além de lindo, Oliver Queen cheira bem.

– Srta Smoak, o motivo por tê-lá chamado aqui é bem simples._Ele me diz quando sento na cadeira em frente à ele. - Preciso de um favor. Pessoal._Ele continua quando não digo nada. - Eu estava em um café ontem e sem querer derrubei um pouco de leite no meu notebook._Ele diz enquanto tira a máquina de algum lugar debaixo da sua mesa e me oferece.

Eu pego o notebook como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo,mas a verdade era que eu estava muito feliz. Não iria ser demitida no final das contas. Um pouco de leite no notebook era fichinha, muito fácil de se recuperar o HD.

Se ele estivesse me dizendo a verdade, claro.

– Você disse que derrubou um pouco de leite?_Pergunto encarando os buracos do que eu esperava estar errada, mas pareciam buracos de bala, e eu não estava pensando em doces. Olho para ele, e ele está me olhando com sua expressão do modo difícil então. - Esses buracos são de balas?

Ele hesita um instante, mas é o suficiente para mim perceber que estou certa.

– O café fica em um bairro agitado._Ele olha para atrás de mim, sigo seu olhar e só agora percebo a presença de mais alguém na sala.

Um homem grande. Negro e sério. O segurança dele. Já o tinha visto por aí seguindo Oliver.

– Eu ficaria muito agradecido se pudesse recuperar o máximo possível desse computador._Ele me deu aquele sorriso educado de novo. Mas depois ficou sério. - E fosse discreta.

– Discreta sobre o trabalho ou sobre os buracos de bala?_Perguntei pedindo pra que ele fosse mais especifico, e o olhar dele me disse tudo. - Os dois. Entendi.

– Desculpe se estou sendo inoportuno, mas eu preciso de um trabalho profissional, e me disseram que a senhorita é a melhor._Ele disse.

– Oh, e eles tem razão. Eu sou a melhor. Quando o senhor precisa do seu notebook de volta?_Perguntei enquanto me levantava para sair.

– O mais rápido possível. E já falamos sobre formalidades, não?_Ele também tinha se levantado.

– Acredite, não vou esquecer tão cedo,mas o senhor é meu chefe e estamos na empresa, não me sinto confortável._Essa era a deixa perfeita para sair de cabeça erguida e sem mais constrangimentos.

– Claro, como queira._E de novo outro sorriso educado.

Ele deveria sorrir mais, ele era sempre tão sério. Não que esteja mal assim acho que ele não tem como ficar mal. Sério Oliver Queen é sexy. Sorrindo Oliver Queen é irresistível.

– Como disse?_Oliver me perguntou com uma expressão esquisita, parecia resistir a um sorriso de verdade.

Aí meu Deus. Eu disse alto? Ele ouviu?

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem violentamente, o calor se espalhando pelo meu rosto e descendo pelo pescoço.

– Nada!_Gritei desesperada. - Eu vou fazer o possível para entregar seu computador ainda hoje. Com licença._Me concentrei em manter minha voz normal olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse Oliver Queen.

Pensei ter vislumbrado um sorriso educado no rosto do segurança, mas a verdade era que eu estava perturbada demais para prestar atenção em alguma coisa.


	3. Capítulo 3

Observar a movimentação da cidade sempre me acalmava e ajudava a clarear minha mente. Já está quase de noite e a cidade sempre me encantava com todas as luzes ligadas. Uma linda paisagem.

O dispositivo era a chave para mim descobrir quais eram os planos do Miller. Apesar da nossa conversa amigável até a delegacia, ele não tinha revelado o porque de roubar um dispositivo capaz de mandar sinais em uma frequência de longa distância. Poderia ser qualquer coisa, e seja lá o que aquele dispositivo ative ou desative, ele não estava disposto a contar. Minha única esperança, era o notebook que eu havia pego antes da perseguição pela cidade, e que tinha levado vários tiros. Era um milagre aquela coisa ainda ligar sem explodir. Um milagre ainda maior, seria conseguir recuperar o conteúdo do HD.

Mas para isso eu estava contando com a ajuda da melhor técnica de T.I que consegui encontrar. E bem na minha empresa, uma coincidência muito bem vinda. Muito útil. Acessível. E discreto. E agradável.

Por que não?

Confesso que não esperava alguém como Felicity Smoak.

Com certeza uma surpresa agradável. O que me levava a pensar como uma mulher como ela estava fazendo em uma sala minúscula e desconfortável escondida do resto do mundo. Seus óculos e cabelo preso não escondiam em nada a beleza dela, não para ele que era um excelente observador. As roupas largas também não escondiam seu belo corpo. Sinto uma sensação que a muito não sentia, excitação. Como me sentia antes de cada festa antes do naufrágio. Felicity Smoak, tinha me animado somente com sua presença. E seus lábios. Ela havia ficado nervosa por pensar que eu tinha escutado o que quer que seja que ela havia balbuciando, mas a verdade é que não tinha escutado nenhuma palavra. Estava hipnotizado por seus lábios. Muito convidativos.

Sinto meu rosto de movimentar por conta própria, e observo um sorriso genuíno no reflexo do vidro em minha frente.

– Oliver._A voz de John me tira dos meus devaneios. Me viro para a porta a já visto ele, e Felicity que ainda está do lado de fora da sala mas graças ao design que meu pai queria, a presidência não possuía paredes, no lugar delas haviam vidros totalmente transparentes.

– Srta Smoak._A incentivo à entrar com um aceno, e dessa vez John não entra depois de fechar a porta.

Ela caminha lentamente até ficar bem próxima à mim e me olha incerta do que dizer.

– Algum problema?_Minha pergunta a pega de surpresa, eu vejo pelo modo que ela pisca sem parar.

– O conteúdo do notebook foi recuperado com sucesso, eu passei para esse HD externo. É só instalar no seu computador e o senhor terá acesso aos arquivos._Ela havia treinado esse discurso, eu podia ver em olhos. Ela tinha mais coisas para dizer mas não parecia ter coragem.

– Fico eternamente grato pelo seu serviço, e será devidamente recompensada por ele._Felicity sorri, um dos meus ensaiados sorrisos diários. Alcanço o HD em suas mãos, mas ela não o solta. - Mas sinto que quer me dizer algo mais._Instigo

– Primeiramente peço desculpas antecipadas pelo que vou insinuar, sei perfeitamente que meu emprego estará em risco depois disso, e não estou em uma boa situação financeira para perder meu emprego, mas acredite está muito difícil ignorar._Ela havia soltado tudo de uma vez e agora parecia lutar para respirar normalmente. - É sobre o seu notebook. E o que encontrei nele._ Ela era uma técnica em tecnologia avançada, claro que se houvesse qualquer coisa que fosse no mínimo suspeita em base de armamentos, ela saberia o que significava. E agora ela estava me olhando com medo de algo. E eu não gostei.

– Algo que encontrou no meu notebook? Algum vírus ou programas indesejados?_Brinquei querendo tirar um pouco da tensão do ambiente, mas Felicity continuava a me olhar receosa.

– O conteúdo do seu notebook é muito sério senhor Queen. Eu não sei se devo comunicar a polícia ou não._Tentei dizer que não podia envolver a polícia nisso, mas ela não me deixou falar. - Mas o senhor confiou em mim para isso sem nenhum motivo aparente, então vou lhe dar um voto de confiança. Mas preciso perguntar uma coisa._Eu não conseguia falar. Ela tinha um ótimo motivo para me entregar a polícia, mas preferiu me dar uma chance de me explicar. Apenas acenei para que ela prosseguisse . Ela se aproximou como se temesse que alguém ouvisse. - Senhor Queen, o senhor está envolvido com o contrabando de armas militares?

Ok, por essa eu não esperava. Armas militares? Era isso o que o dispositivo fazia, ativa a ou desativada uma arma? Uma bomba talvez. A menos que o próprio dispositivo fosse uma bomba...

Muitas opções, muitos caminhos a seguir. Mas Felicity estava parada muito próxima de mim, me encarando com os olhos azuis mais incríveis que eu já havia visto e a boca convidativa bem mais próxima do que era seguro para ela.

– Não precisa se preocupar com seu emprego, não vou prejudicá-lá de forma alguma por um serviço pessoal que você executou para mim, e em resposta a sua pergunta, não. Eu não estou envolvido com nenhum contrabando de armas militares ou qualquer outro tipo de contrabando._Tentei ser o mais sincero possível com ela, mesmo sabendo que não poderia ser totalmente. Eu estava envolvido com todos os tipos de coisas ilegais que tinham nessa cidade, mas de um jeito totalmente inverso ao que ela pensava.

Ela demorou vários segundos me analisando, procurando algum sinal de mentira. E algo me dizia que ela era muito boa observadora.

E eu nunca desejei tanto estar errado.

– Está bem._Ela disse rapidamente, soltando o HD tão de repente que eu penso que ele fosse cair mas eu tinha bons reflexos, cortesia do Arqueiro. - Peço desculpas mais uma vez, por me intrometer em seus assuntos particulares.

– Não há o que desculpar Srta. Smoak. Na verdade eu tenho muito o que lhe agradecer por seu serviço rápido e eficiente. E sua discrição também._E era isso. Agora era a hora perfeita para manda-lá embora, sem mais complicações e nunca mais envolvê-lá com o Arqueiro de novo. Mas os olhos dela não deixavam. Eu podia ver perfeitamente que ela não acreditava em mim, e eu não gostava disso. Maldição, o que essa mulher tinha? Ela se virou para sair depois de se despedir com um aceno com a cabeça, mas eu não podia deixa-lá pensar o pior de mim. - Srta. Smoak?

– Sim? _Ela se virou prontamente, como se estivesse esperando por isso. Os olhos dela se acenderam atentos.

– O notebook não é meu._O que eu estava fazendo? Não podia dizer a verdade a ela, era um segredo muito perigoso. E mesmo se não fosse assim, eu não a conhecia não tinha idéia de quem ela era ou com quem se relacionava, quem eram seus amigos ou o que fazia fora da empresa. Não podia envolvê-lá com o Arqueiro. Suspirei frustrado. - É tudo que posso dizer.

E por incrível que pareça foi o suficiente para ela. Felicity abriu o maior sorriso e mais sincero que eu recebi, de pessoas que não faziam parte da minha família ou amigos, em toda minha vida.

– Como eu disse. Obrigada pela confiança._E dito isso ela se virou e saiu. Graças ao design do escritório, eu pude vê-lá passar por John sorrindo e ele retribuir o sorriso. O que era raro.


	4. Capítulo 4

\- É um gatilho para algum tipo de arma._Digo descendo as escadas da Cave. Três pares de olhos me observam entre inquisitivos e assustados com minha chegada repentina.

\- Então descobriu o que tinha no notebook?_Thea me pergunta enquanto chega até mim me abraçando. Parece que dividir meu segredo com ela nos aproximou mais.

\- Sim. Hoje pedi para uma funcionária da empresa tentar recuperar o conteúdo do notebook. E ela conseguiu._E isso me deixava muito orgulhoso dela de um modo estranho, e muito curioso também. Mas isso eram problemas para outra hora. - Armamento militar. Russo para ser mais especifico.

\- Como armas militares russas conseguiram entrar no Glades?_Roy pergunta.

\- Não entraram. Não ainda._Vou até meu uniforme e começo a vesti-lo. - Mas eu sei onde podemos encontrar as respostas._Digo terminado de colocar o capuz. E isso é o suficiente para todos se mobilizarem para irmos atrás dele.

Não demoramos muito para achar o responsável pelo contrabando seu nome era Jim Scott, e depois de uma conversa muito impaciente comigo ele nos confessou o nome de quem iria fornecer o armamento.

Não que isso tenha diminuído minha raiva.

'Ele não vai falar nada se você o matar Ollie.'_A voz de Thea me traz de volta.

\- Ele não sabe de mais nada Arqueiro._Olho para Roy vestido de Arsenal. Ele está preparado para me deter se necessário. Não que ele fosse conseguir, mas não posso machucar o namorado da minha irmã.

\- Diga a Martin Johnson que o próximo será ele. E estamos de olho._O homem em minha frente não responde nada mas sei que está me ouvindo e entendeu tudo que eu disse. O solto sem nenhum cuidado e ele cai no chão sem reação.

Olho em volta, mas todos os capangas estão desmaiados pelo galpão velho.

\- John?_O chamo pelo comunicador.

'No carro. Tudo limpo por enquanto.'

Caminhamos com cuidado até o carro, que estava estrategicamente mais afastado e posicionado para uma fuga rápida, caso fosse necessário.

\- Estamos voltando._Comunico Thea pelo comunicador.

\- Conseguiram algo?_John pergunta ligando o carro.

\- Jim Scott conseguiu um implante dentário._Roy responde do banco de trás,evitando me olhar.

\- Alguém perdeu o controle de novo?_John pergunta para ele como se eu não estivesse aqui.

\- Foi o que pareceu._Roy não diz, mas nesse momento sinto que está preocupado com algo.

\- Por um acaso esse alguém sou eu. E não perdi o controle, apenas queria respostas._Minha desculpa era esfarrapada até mesmo para mim, mas não poderia deixa-los preocupado comigo ou o que eu fizesse. - E não é como se ele não merecesse uma boa surra.

\- Se você diz._John diz incerto.

Eu prefiro não responder. Meu temperamento estava um instável esses dias e isso não era bom. Principalmente para os bandidos de Starling.

Thea não está na Cave quando chegamos, mas havia um bilhetes que dizia " Verdant". Conciliar a gerência da boate e ajuda que ela nos dava na cave não era uma tarefa fácil, e eu só me perguntava até quando minha irmã aguentaria essa vida e o que faríamos quando ela desistisse.

\- John eu preciso de uma pesquisa._Digo me sentando na maca de alumínio em frente aos computadores.

\- Eu já adiantei isso._Ele me surpreende tirando um envelope amarelo de uma gaveta da mesa dos computadores.

\- Quando fez isso?_Perguntei enquanto retirava o uniforme do Arqueiro impressionado pela sua rapidez.

\- Enquanto você trabalhava hoje. Logo que ela saiu do seu escritório._Ele respondeu parecendo orgulhoso de si mesmo. Ele se encostou na mesa dos computadores e me jogou o envelope.

\- Ela?_Roy que até agora estava quieto prestando atenção nos monitores das câmeras de segurança do Verdant, se interessou pela conversa.

\- A funcionária que fez o trabalho com o notebook do Johnson._Respondo automaticamente, minha atenção estava toda no envelope que estava abrindo. Eu tinha uma necessidade muito forte de saber mais sobre ela. Eu sabia o que era isso, e sabia também que não podia fazer isso. Mas um pouco de diversão não faria mal algum, e não é só porque eu não podia comer o bolo que não poderia olhá-lo com vontade.

\- A funcionária. E ela é bonita?_Roy pergunta para John num tom que ele julga que não posso escuta-lo.

\- Vou ter que te lembrar que você tem uma namorada?_Provoco Roy, e ouço os dois rirem. - E que por um acaso ela é minha irmã?_Perco todo o interesse na conversa com eles,e me concentro nos papéis em minhas mãos.

" Felicity Meghan Smoak - 24 anos. Solteira."

Mora sozinha, no Glades, formada na faculdade de MIT, primeiro lugar. Especialização em segurança tecnológica.

Até aquela parte tudo estava nos conformes, mas a segunda página Mais parecia um perfil de site de relacionamentos do que uma pesquisa seria sobre a vida de uma pessoa que poderia vir a ser num futuro não muito distante uma aliada a distância do Arqueiro.

Tinha uma foto dela. Não essas 3x4,de documentos. Mas uma fotos de hoje, podia reconhecer as roupas de hoje. Ela estava caminhando pelo setor de T.I e parecia muito compenetrada no seu tablet.

Embaixo havia uma ficha de inscrição, a mesma que ela fez para entrar na empresa. Com sua data de aniversário, tipo sanguíneo, altura, peso. O exame médico. Também não tinha filhos.

Na outra página, segurei uma risada nessa parte não iria deixar que eles vissem que estava me divertindo com isso. Estava seu perfil do Facebook. Sua cor favorita, flores prediletas, cantores, filmes, livros. Uma pequena dissertação sobre si mesma.

Um assobio puramente masculino me despertou do meu estudo sobre Felicity Smoak, e vejo Roy e John observando algo no computador. Me aproximo com curiosidade, e vejo a foto de perfil do Facebook de Felicity na tela.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo?_Sinto a irritação em minha voz.

\- Só conhecendo nossa salvadora. Muito bonita por sinal._Roy diz se afastando para me dar acesso ao computador, e eu fecho a pesquisa.

\- Você está querendo que eu banque o irmão da Thea?_Roy levantou as mãos se rendendo e foi se trocar para ajudar minha irmã na boate.

\- É apenas curiosidade Oliver._John defendeu o garoto.

\- Eu sei que é apenas curiosidade, como também sei o que vocês estão fazendo._Olho para ele com minha melhor carranca.

\- O que eu estou fazendo? Além é claro, de tentar fazer você ter uma vida normal._Ele estava falando sério,o modo como cruzou os braços e me encarou dizia isso.

\- Vida normal? Eu tenho uma vida normal. Só não tenho uma vida amorosa._E estava quase mudando de idéia quanto a isso por causa de um par de olhos hipnotizantes e uma boca sensual. Mas meu senso de responsabilidade ainda era mais forte que minha líbido. Ainda. - Não tenho tempo para isso._Completei rapidamente, mas para mim do que para ele.

\- Engraçado você dizer isso, eu sou casado e tenho uma filha de oito meses._Ele começou seu discurso de como ele não era melhor que eu, que sua rotina era a mesma que a minha ou ainda pior por conta dele ser meu segurança, não que eu precisasse, mas o playboy festeiro precisava. E se ele tinha tempo para ter uma família eu também tinha. - Você precisa pensar um pouco mais em você, Oliver.

Suspirei cansado. Sabia que ele não estava errado. Já faziam meses que o playboy bilionário havia voltado dos "mortos", e não havia me envolvido com ninguém. Eu estava tentando passar uma imagem mais séria do que o garoto problemático que sofreu um acidente marítimo a mais de cinco anos,minha mãe merecia um filho melhor depois de tudo que havia sofrido a anos atrás.

Parte do problema também era o fato de que ninguém havia chamado minha atenção ao ponto de me fazer repensar tudo que já tinha planejado para essa nova fase da minha vida. Bom, ninguém havia chamado minha atenção até hoje.

\- Maldito rosto de anjo..._Deixo escapar involuntariamente e baixo o suficiente para John não entender. - Só não é a hora certa._De certo modo admito que ele está certo.

\- Oliver não estou te mandando chama-lá para sair._Ele disse menos irritado que antes, e eu fico menos desconfortável. - Apenas deixe as coisas fluírem, seguirem seu curso natural. Sem afasta-lá._Ele completa quando percebe minha intenção de argumentar algo.

Quando John queria me convencer de algo que ele possivelmente está certo sobre isso, não havia o que discutir. Nesses casos ele era mais teimoso que eu mesmo.

\- Está bem. Vou deixar as coisas fluírem._Do meu jeito. Mas ele não precisava saber disso.

Minha declaração o deixou satisfeito. Ele se despediu, me lembrando que qualquer emergência era só chamá-lo, e foi para casa.

Quando me vi sozinho na Cave pude realmente relaxar. E pensar nela.

Felicity Smoak era uma mulher encantadora, muito inteligente e boa. Ela sabia que eu estava escondendo algo, mas mesmo assim decidiu confiar em mim.

\- Só espero que toda essa confiança não custe caro, nem pra ela e nem pra mim.


	5. Capítulo 5

'Uma semana, sete dias, cento e sessenta e oito horas'. Penso enquanto mastigo minha caneta, sim outro tic, ou mania, ou vício.

Caitlin adoraria me ver agora. Ela sempre diz que sou pragmática demais. Calculista demais, calma demais. Caitlin acho que já fazia um tempo que não a ouvia brigando comigo por causa da minha alimentação, ou noites mal dormidas e trabalho demais. Faço uma careta sentindo falta dela. Calculo rapidamente a quanto tempo estou sem ver minha amiga e me surpreendo percebendo que faziam dias que não havia sequer trocado um SMS com ela. Sou uma péssima amiga.

\- Como pude me esquecer da minha melhor amiga?_Sussurro afundando na minha cadeira.

Mas a resposta veio rápido.

Um nome, um rosto, um cheiro.

Inferno de Oliver Queen. Desde que fiz aquele maldito backup, ele não sai da minha cabeça. Por bons e maus motivos.

Eu sei que não deveria estar pirando. Quer dizer, não é por que eu tinha feito uma restauração no notebook do meu chefe, que não era dele na verdade mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu não esperava que ele me procurasse de novo, ou sei lá dissesse 'Ei, só passei pra dar um Oi, como você está?'

Longe de mim pensar coisas assim. Ainda mais de alguém como ele. Ele nem deve lembrar da minha existência, isso sim.

O fato é que eu encontrei arquivos e projetos de um de um arsenal russo, que mais parecia que alguém estava se preparando pra invadir a China pela potência daquelas armas, tudo isso naquele notebook.

Que ele disse que não era dele. E eu acreditei.

Me levanto irritada da minha cadeira, sem razão para estar assim mas de repente minha salinha, pequena e super equipada estava me sufocando.

'Eu preciso de ar.' Penso saindo da sala.

Se eu contasse essa história pra alguém me chamariam de louca por pensar mesmo que fosse por um segundo que Oliver Queen era um contra bandista. Não, provavelmente achariam um charme a mais ele ser bad boy, além de playboy, e sexy. E cheiroso.

\- Ok, preciso de ar. Muito ar._Murmuro me sentindo desesperada.

Olho meu relógio, cedo para o almoço mas eu não tinha trabalho acumulado mesmo.

\- Jenna._Chamo a secretária do meu chefe que está um pouco mais a frente conversando com outro funcionário. Ela me olha e me mostra um dedo pedindo um segundo.

\- Sim Fel?_Ela pergunta depois de falar com o rapaz. É fácil gostar da Jenna, ela é sempre gentil e prestativa, como agora.

\- Vou aproveitar que o trabalho está lento hoje, em estou indo almoçar mais cedo. Já sabe, me liga e eu volto correndo._Digo enquanto me afasto até o elevador.

\- Feito. Mas quero a sobremesa._Ela barganha comigo. Eu sorrio em resposta assentindo. Essa era uma das vantagens sermos as duas únicas mulheres do departamento. Uma cobria a outra.

Depois de pensar muito durante o almoço, resolvi ir ao parque que ficava em frente à lanchonete que tinha almoçado, e dá empresa. Ar fresco. Sempre ajudava a clarear minha mente. E eu estava precisando clarear a mente.

Duas conclusões totalmente opostas ficaram claras pra mim.

A primeira era que meu chefe... Oliver, estava muito encrencado com alguma coisa. Por mais que o notebook não seja dele, e eu acredito verdadeiramente que não seja, o verdadeiro dono confiava nele a ponto de deixar, o que eu acreditava ser um projeto secreto e ilegal de várias maneiras, com ele. Era perigoso. Pra ele.

Eu estou preocupada com ele?

Essa preocupação só me direciona a minha segunda conclusão.

'Ok Felicity, no três'.Me preparo mentalmente, me endireitando no banco como se estivesse esperando algo acontecer.

'É só pensar, não precisa dizer em voz alta. Não que você tenha muito controle sobre isso, ou qualquer controle sobre isso. Na verdade eu não tenho nenhum controle sobre isso.' Penso.

E estou conversando comigo mesma de novo. Eu sou uma retardada mental,não tem outra explicação. Dou de ombros vencida.

\- Ok, não consigo nem formular a frase na minha cabeça qual a chance disso escapar?_Bufo debochando de mim mesma. - Não mesmo. Dessa vez eu te peguei Smoak. Tá legal, essa frase ficou muito estranha._Digo fazendo uma careta.

\- Nisso eu concordo com você._Ouço alguém dizer atrás de mim e me levanto rapidamente, reconhecendo a voz no mesmo instante.

Qual a chance de você estar sozinha, sentada num banco em um parque na hora do seu almoço, pensando coisas que não deveria sobre seu chefe, coisas boas e ruins só pra esclarecer, e ele mesmo sendo um cara muitíssimo ocupado, bem relacionado que deveria estar almoçando com a família recém recuperada, ou uma modelo do Victoria Secrets, ou um amigo também bem relacionado e rico, aparecer atrás de você nesse parque?

Olho para ele surpresa e envergonhada ao mesmo tempo. Graças a Deus não disse alto a segunda conclusão. Suspiro disfarçando um olhar para o céu.

\- Qual era a segunda conclusão?_Ele pergunta me encarando com aqueles olhos azuis que me faziam pensar em coisas que não deveria, desvio meus olhos para qualquer lugar longe dele.

Sinto o calor se espalhando do topo da minha cabeça, passando pelo meu rosto que tenho certeza que está em um novo tom de vermelho.

Como eu disse. Sou uma completa retardada mental.


	6. Capítulo 6

\- Você está mais impaciente que o normal._Ouço a voz de John vindo até mim desde o banco do motorista, ele está nervoso também. Estamos parados em frente a empresa. Pedi um minuto para tentar me acalmar.

O dispositivo era na realidade um controle remoto, que aparentemente ativava um bomba que estava em algum lugar em Starling, e nos não fazíamos a mínima idéia da onde essa bomba poderia estar. Eu mesmo havia revisado centenas de vezes aqueles arquivos a procura da localização da bomba. E não havia encontrado nada. Nem uma dica, uma pista, ou uma anotação descuidada. Absolutamente nada.

E apesar de não querer envolver Felicity nessa missão de novo, não estava vendo outra opção. E isso estava me deixando com os nervos a flor da pele.

De certo modo meu humor era conveniente. Não tive paciência nenhuma com os bandidos durante essa semana, o que me fez pegá-los mais rápido para evitar mortes.

Mas por outro lado, o lado Oliver Queen CEO, meu temperamento só havia trazido problemas. Os russos que o digam.

\- Tem uma bomba escondida na cidade que pode estar em qualquer lugar, um hospital, uma escola, ou até mesmo na QC._Falo me controlando enquanto sentia aquela sensação de novo. Uma mistura de expectativa com raiva, muita raiva. - E eu não faço nem a mínima idéia da onde ela está. Eu já fiz a procura em campo com Roy, você já falou com Lyla e ela já ajudou como pode, Speedy não sabe o que fazer. Então eu não estou com paciência. E nem estou querendo tê-lá._Praticamente sufoco as palavras segurando ao máximo minha frustração.

\- Eu sei que estamos com as mãos atadas. E eu não estou menos frustrado, nervoso ou com raiva que você. Não saber aonde essa bomba está me aterroriza mais do que você imagina._Ele me olha pelo retrovisor, seus olhos dizem tudo. Sara. Lyla. Ele realmente tinha os melhores motivos para se preocupar. - Temos que esfriar a cabeça para podermos voltar ao jogo concentrados. Toda essa tensão não está nos deixando ver a saída.

\- E se não houver uma saída?_Pergunto e suspiro tentando acreditar em sua palavras.

\- Eu sou um ex-militar, você é o Arqueiro e temos o Arsenal._Ele diz seguro de si,mas sei que não tinha tanta certeza assim. Nenhum de nós tinha. - Ele não vai conseguir.

\- Eu gostaria de acreditar nisso._ Meu celular para a mensagem de Thea onde ela dizia que não havia encontrado nada, pedia para não fazê-la pesquisar sobre a bomba novamente. - Thea não conseguiu nada de novo._ Inspiro profundamente e jogo meu celular no banco ao meu lado expirando devagar, tentando me acalmar ,mas sei que não vou conseguir. Eu só preciso socar alguma alguém. - Vamos para Cave, John. Não vou conseguir ser civilizado com ninguém hoje.

\- Tem certeza?_ Ele me pergunta meio incerto e vejo que está olhando pra fora do outro lado da rua. Me inclino no banco e sigo seu olhar. - Por que não vai dar uma volta no parque para esfriar a cabeça?_ Não preciso olhar pra ele pra saber que ele estava com uma cara inocente, mas cheio de segundas intenções.

\- Você me disse que não ia pressionar._ Acuso ríspido mas só para provocá-lo, minha irritação estava passando. Ah Srta. Smoak, se você soubesse o efeito que causa em mim…

\- Oh não sou eu._ Se defende, e com alguma resistência deixo de olhar para Felicity que estava linda sentada naquele banco parecendo totalmente alheia ao mundo, e olho para ele. - É o destino._ Ele completa sem conseguir mais segurar a risada. Tento segurar a minha mas falho miseravelmente.

\- Não estou em um bom dia._ Digo quando consigo parar de sorrir. Me nego a ir até lá e ser um completo idiota com ela por causa do meu humor negro.

\- Hmm..._ Ele murmura olhando pra mim. E vejo que fui pego no flagra, mas antes que consiga dar uma desculpa ele continua. - Ontem seu dia também foi péssimo, e anteontem, e antes disso._ Ele se referia ao fato do "Arqueiro" estar vigiando Felicity de longe toda a semana.

Não tenho resposta para isso, não tenho como dizer que ele estava engando, mas também não vou assumir que ele estava certo. Me limito a desviar o olhar de volta a ela.

Felicity parecia sozinha ali. Não pelo óbvio, que ela realmente estava sozinha naquele banco, mas sozinha no geral. Ela se comportava como uma pessoa sozinha. Enquanto fazia a vigilância dela sem que ela percebesse pude notar isso. Não recebia visitas, ninguém telefonava para ela e vice-versa. Nada de amigos ou algo parecido. Não que a falta de um namorado na vida dela me incomodasse. Nem de longe. Mas ela era tão nova e sua vida parecia tão companhia era uma xícara de café ou chocolate quente, seu peixe e a TV.

A não ser quando ela começava a conversar com seu peixe. E depois se recriminava por isso dizendo que tinha que parar com aquilo, o que só indicava que ela conversava com ele frequentemente.

Sorrio lembrando quando invadi sua casa. Acho que nunca vou conseguir esquecer sua voz desafinada e doce ao mesmo tempo cantando a música de introdução de uma série sobre nerds.

\- Ainda está aí?_ Me assusto com a voz de John do meu lado. Ele me encara divertido, o desgraçado sabia que tinha vencido. - Então, vamos para a Cave?_ Ele me pergunta sorrindo.

\- Cala a boca._ Eu falo já abrindo a porta do carro,mas não consigo segurar meu sorriso.

No caminho até onde ela estava sentada, tento me lembrar a quanto tempo não me sentia assim, como um adolescente. Bem, desde a adolescência quando estava com Laurel, minha primeira namorada e última também.

Meu namoro com Laurel Lance tinha sido intenso e problemático. Intenso por seu meu primeiro amor,primeira paixão. Tudo era novo e incrível. Mas não tão incrível a ponto de me fazer ser fiel à ela. Essa havia sido a parte problemática. Seis anos de um namoro de idas e vindas, e todas por minha culpa. Quando o naufrágio ocorreu foi aonde comecei a pensar na minha vida e em tudo de errado que já tinha feito, e cheguei a conclusão que não havia sido o melhor namorado para Laurel e que devia consertar isso. Claro que quando voltei e me deparei com ela e Tommy, meu melhor amigo desde sempre, na cama dele foi uma surpresa que não esperava. Mas a sensação de que aquilo não estava errado também foi uma surpresa. Descobrir que não sentia mais nada por ela foi uma surpresa. Até hoje Tommy me pedia desculpas pelo modo que eu os tinha encontrado, e sempre era divertido fazê-lo pensar que me devia favores como uma forma de se desculpar. Queria que Laurel também pensasse assim.

\- Ok, não consigo nem formular a frase na minha cabeça qual a chance disso escapar?_A voz de Felicity me desperta das minhas lembranças e percebo que estou parado atrás dela. E ela parece estar brigando consigo mesma. - Não mesmo. Dessa vez eu te peguei Smoak. Tá legal, essa frase ficou muito estranha._Diz com uma voz engraçada. Eu tento falar algo, mas só agora percebo o quanto estou nervoso. Tiros, bombas, espadas, flechas, tortura, e todo tipo de situação perigosa e tensa passam pela minha cabeça, e em todas elas eu conseguia me sair bem. Mas falar com a mulher que não saia da minha mente a uma semana parecia impossível.

Pensei em várias formas de falar com ela durante a semana mas em nenhuma nossa conversa começava casual.

' Vamos pelo profissional então'. Pensei.

Coloquei minha melhor cara de CEO e concordo com que ela havia dito, alto e claro para que ela notasse minha presença. E pela forma que seus ombros nus haviam ficado tensos e o modo que ela rapidamente se levantou, eu havia conseguido.

Ela se virou para mim totalmente em choque, pude ver pela sua expressão. Mas logo foi tomada pelo alívio como uma criança que escapa de ser pega pelo pai fazendo algo errado.

\- Graças a Deus não disse alto a segunda conclusão._ Ela solta me confirmando o que eu achava, e despertando minha curiosidade.

\- Qual é a segunda conclusão?_ Pergunto sem conseguir frear minha língua.

Ela parece estar entrando em choque novamente , e olha para os lados desesperada seus olhos buscando algo.

\- Eu eu-e..._ Ela começa a gesticular com as mãos enquanto gagueja evitando olhar para mim, e eu sabia que ela estava nervosa com a minha presença. No quesito homem e mulher eu possuía anos de experiê se sentia atraída por mim do mesmo modo que eu me sentia por ela e eu até poderia ajudá-la agora, vendo-a se embolar com as palavras mas ela ficava tão linda envergonhada. E agora eu estava me sentindo um idiota por estar me divertindo com o constrangimento dela. De repente ela para de gesticular e virar sua cabeça de um lado ao outro e fecha os olhos parecendo ter desistido de pensar em qualquer coisa que estava pensando em me dizer. Aproveito esses pequenos segundos para admirar seu rosto. Os ombros a mostra pelo vestido sem mangas, pink era definitivamente a cor dela. Diferente das outras vezes que eu a vi, hoje ela estava mais arrumada que o normal. E mais alta, olho de relance para os sapatos altos também na cor pink. Também pude notar que estava maquiada por trás dos óculos. Toda essa produção causava sensações conflitantes dentro de mim. Ou ela havia acordado de bom humor e resolverá se arrumar para trabalhar, e deixar meu dia mais agradável ao olhar para ela, ou ia sair depois do expediente e transformar minha noite num inferno. - O que faz aqui Senhor Queen?_ A voz dela me desperta de novo dos meus pensamentos,mas por sorte ela só abre os olhos depois de fazer a pergunta.

\- A praça é pública, Srta Smoak._ Com todas as coisas que eu poderia ter dito, eu solto justo a que não deveria. Queen você é um verdadeiro babaca.

\- Sim claro, não estou dizendo na praça por que a praça não é minha, não posso proibir ninguém de visitá-la ou andar por ela, não é? Ainda você. Digo o Senhor!_ Ela se corrige rapidamente, e quero dizer novamente para ela esquecer as formalidades mas ela dispara em falar de novo.- Eu estava me referindo ao fato de estar aqui. Na minha frente, falando comigo._ O modo como ela fala faz parecer que ela não era digna de falar comigo. Mas eu sentia exatamente o contrário.

\- Estava voltando para a empresa e a avistei aqui. Pensei que pudesse estar acontecendo algo e vim até aqui para saber se precisa de algo._ Digo tentando soar o mais solicito possí para ela esperando que ela confiasse em mim mais uma vez.

Ela apenas me encara. Parece relutante em dizer algo e não posso deixar de pensar que é algo sobre mim que está deixando-a assim.

\- Ou se não quiser me dizer tudo bem. Mas eu gostaria de ajudar._ Garanto a ela, com todo a sinceridade que ainda posso ter.

Vejo seus ombros despencarem, a posição desconfortável de antes dar lugar a uma relaxada. Mas seu semblante de surpreso e angustiado, se torna cansada,rendida. E não sei como interpretar isso.

\- Eu estou bem Sr. Quee-.

\- Oliver._ Eu a interrompo antes que ela venha com formalidades. Eu só queria que ela dissesse meu nome. Não era pedir muito.- Não estamos na empresa. Felicity._ A chamo pelo nome pela primeira vez a encorajando a fazer o mesmo.

\- Ok. Se você que assim._ Ela suspira se dando por vencida.- Eu estou bem, Oliver.

Assim que ela diz meu nome,sinto uma enorme satisfação e não tento reprimir o sorriso bobo que se formou em meus lábios. E vejo Felicity lutar muito para segurar o dela, o que só faz o meu aumentar. Por fim ela se da por vencida novamente, e me presenteia com o mesmo sorriso de dias atrás.

Não sei quanto tempo estamos sorrindo um para o outro, mas parece que não acaba.

De repente o celular dela toca e ela se desculpa atendendo-o.

\- Alô?_ A expressão dela muda enquanto ouve seja lá o que for. Parece alarmada.- Obrigada Jen,já estou voltando._ E desliga. Olha para mim e vejo que ela precisa ir. - Desculpe Senh-, Oliver._ Ela se corrige rapidamente.- Preciso voltar ao trabalho.

\- Aconteceu algo?_ Pergunto me lembrando da sua expressão alarmada.

\- Nada. Só meu chefe que não gosta de atrasos e parece que estou atrasada._ Ela diz e depois parece pensar no que falou.- O normal, não é? Digo, não quis fazer nenhuma reclamação, ele não é o melhor chefe do mundo,mas também não é o pior, só está fazendo o trabalho dele cuidando para que tudo no setor saia da melhor forma possí favor não diga que falei isso dele._ Ela dispara tentando defender o chefe de seu setor e no final faz uma cara totalmente infantil e sexy quando me pede para não falar nada. E agora estou me sentindo um pervertido. Maldita cara de anjo.

\- Seu segredo está a salvo comigo._ Sorrio para ela.

\- Obrigada._ Ela me diz. Mas então estamos parados sorrindo de novo. Seu celular apita e ela se inclina pegando sua bolsa no banco. Ela hesita um instante antes de se afastar. - Obrigada pela preocupação. Comigo._ Ela acrescenta como se fosse algo impensável até o momento.

\- Não é nenhum incomodo, acredite._ Devolvo. Ela sorri de novo e se afasta caminhando apressada pela grama. Então uma idéia me vem a mente. E eu me apresso a alcançá-la.- Felicity._ Ela se vira surpresa. E de repente estamos perto demais para minha sanidade mental. - Pode me emprestar seu celular um instante?_ Ela o entrega a mim prontamente mas está confusa. Gravo meu número particular na agenda rapidamente e devolvo o aparelho para ela com meu número e nome ainda na tela. Ela observa e me encara surpresa.- Para quando precisar conversar. Sou muito bom em guardar segredos._ Digo para ela que ainda está imóvel.

Ela parece indecisa sobre o que fazer em relação a isso mas seu celular apita novamente e ela sai correndo em direção a empresa. E antes de entrar olha mais uma vez para mim, sua expressão ainda pensativa, mas eu consigo ver um sorriso querendo se formar.

Quando ela some da minha vista, caminho até o carro novamente. John está do lado de fora escorado na porta me esperando.

\- O ar fresco lhe fez bem Senhor Queen?_ Ele pergunta sarcástico com um sorriso discreto.

\- Nem uma palavra._ Eu digo enquanto pego meu celular no banco de trás.

\- Devo presumir que nosso passeio foi cancelado?_ Eu o encaro disfarçando meu novo estado de humor.

\- Te encontro no escritório._ Digo me afastando mas podia jurar que o ouvi dizer algo como "Felicity-terapia".

Meu humor estava duzentos por cento melhor comparado a antes do almoço. Era como se todo o estresse do dia e minhas preocupações das noites tivessem me dado trégua por alguns minutos.

Porém assim que cheguei na minha sala havia uma pessoa me esperando.

\- Laurel?_O que ela fazia aqui? Olhei em volta da sala esperando achar Tommy perto da mesinha onde ficavam bebidas e aperitivos, ou mesmo sentado em minha mesa, mas não. Ela estava sozinha. - Que surpresa._Tento disfarçar o incomodo em minha voz.

\- Boa, espero._Ela devolve com um de seus sorrisos encantadores. Não seria hipócrita comigo mesmo e não admitir que Laurel Lance era uma bela mulher. E o tempo só tinha lhe favorecido,a mulher forte e competente de hoje lembrava em quase nada a adolescente que um dia eu havia sonhado que viveria para sempre ao meu lado. E hoje por ironia do destino eu não a queria comigo nem na mesma sala sozinhos.

\- Claro que sim. Mas não esperava sua visita._Me apressei em comprimentá-la rapidamente, sem muita intimidade e ocupei meu lugar atrás da mesa da presidência.- A que devo a honra?_ Perguntei fazendo graça para disfarçar meu incomodo.

\- Eu estava pensando se você já tem companhia para a festa de hoje. Porque poderíamos ir juntos. Como amigos, sinto falta da época que saíamos só por diversão._Ela estava claramente me chamando para sair com ela. Essa era a parte que me incomodava em Laurel desde eu tinha procurado por ela, e flagrado-a com Tommy. Ela estava certa de que ainda havia interesse por minha parte. E até havia, mas agora definitivamente não mais.

\- Festa? Não estou sabendo de festa nenhuma._Pergunto realmente confuso.

\- No Verdant._Minha pergunta parece ter dado certa segurança a ela que se senta a minha frente e começa a explicar mais da festa. - Antes de mais nada foi idéia da sua irmã. Eu disse que você não iria gostar de uma festa tão aberta._Ela parece não gostar nem um pouco da idéia pelo seu modo de falar.- Mas ela também disse que seria uma boa oportunidade de chamar a atenção para o Glades.

\- Laurel você ainda não me disse do que se trata a festa._Eu a lembrei.

\- Eu estava chegando lá senhor apressadinho._ Ela disse me fuzilando com seu olhos. Se tinha uma coisa que irritava Laurel, era apressá-la de alguma forma. Bailes da escola, casamentos, festas. Qualquer que seja a festividade, não apresse Laurel Lance nunca.- Sinceramente Ollie, não posso acreditar que você não se lembre de uma data tão importante. Principalmente pra você._Ela parecia surpresa pelo meu esquecimento mas nada me vinha em mente. Não era meu aniversário, ou de Thea, Walter, nem dela, até dos meu companheiros noturnos eu sabia a data de seu aniversários. Eu devia estar esquecendo alguém muito importante pela cara nervosa que estava recebendo, Tommy e eu costumávamos ter medo dessa cara. Tommy! Minha cara deve ter me denunciado por que Laurel jogou aos mãos pra cima murmurando um até que enfim.- Sim, Ollie. Tommy seu melhor amigo.

\- Eu me esqueci completamente._Admiti envergonhado, me sentindo culpado. Como pude me esquecer dele? Ele foi uma das primeiras pessoas que tinham vindo me ver quando voltei para casa, organizou uma festa para mim, tratou de me integrar a civilização novamente. Como pude fazer isso?

\- Não se preocupe tanto, nem o próprio Tommy lembra que dia é hoje._Olhei para ela não entendendo o que aquilo significava.- Merlin está pegando pesado na empresa com ele. Parece que o fato de Oliver Queen assumir os negócios da família, inspirou ele a encorajar Tommy a fazer o mesmo._Ela parecia um tanto sentida por ele. No lugar dele, com o pai que ele tinha eu também estaria.

\- Parece que ele merece uma boa festa._Decidi que iria a festa, pelo meu amigo.- Está bem, podem contar com minha presença.

\- Fácil assim?_Laurel pergunta desconfiada, eu apenas a encaro interrogando-a com o olhar.- Thea me disse que talvez tivesse que usar de chantagem emocional para convencê-lo. Ou sonífero. Palavras dela._Ela completa rindo do absurdo que havia falado. Se ela soubesse...

\- Não se preocupem, não será necessário algo tão... Radical._Brinco. - Encontro vocês lá.

\- Eu pensei que iríamos juntos._Ela solta, acabando com todo clima descontraído que estávamos compartilhando, e posso ver que ela realmente acreditava nisso.

\- Laurel eu não vou com você._Digo calmamente, tento não ser rude com ela.

\- Porque não?_Ela está surpresa com minha reação.- É só uma festa Oliver, não sou pedindo nada demais._Ela tenta me convencer.

\- Laurel antes da minha volta você estava em um relacionamento com Tommy, agora eu não sei como estão as coisas entre vocês mas me parece que ir com você a festa dele, é no mínimo uma falta de respeito com ele._Eu explico meu ponto de vista calmamente como falaria com uma criança de cinco anos. Mas agora vinha a parte que eu estava evitando. Eu queria não ter que chegar a isso, que ela entendesse os sinais e me deixasse em paz. Mas nada na minha vida era fácil, não é? - E em relação ao que nos dois tivemos no passado, vamos deixar como esta. No passado._Olho diretamente nos olhos dela numa tentativa de fazê-lá ver que eu estava falando sério.

\- Eu sei que você ficou chateado quando nos viu na casa dele._Ela acusou. E não estava errada,eu tinha ficado chateado me senti traído de alguma forma. Mas foi só isso.

\- Já passou Laurel, foi apenas isso. Chateação._ Ela começa e se levantar da cadeira ajeitando sua bolsa e alisando seu blazer, mas tenho certeza que é apena uma desculpa para não me encarar e descobrir que realmente acabou. Eu não queria que fosse assim, solto um suspiro cansado.- Laurel…

\- Não._ Ela me cortou.- Está tudo bem,minha meu trabalho aqui está feito. Nos vemos a noite._ Ela se despedi com um rápido aceno de mãos e praticamente corre porta à fora.

É a única forma de fazer vê-la que acabou. Pelo menos era isso que estava se repetindo em minha cabeça. Eu só esperava que não precisássemos ter esse tipo de conversa novamente.

Me concentro no trabalho que ainda tenho para hoje tentando não pensar em como iria conciliar o Arqueiro, Oliver Queen o playboy assediado pela mídia e Oliver Queen o melhor amigo numa mesma noite, no mesmo lugar e tempo.


	7. Capítulo 7

Meu chefe havia me dado uma bronca na frente de todo departamento assim que pisei fora do elevador. Minha indignação teria sido muito grande com ele pela forma que ele estava me dando uma represália, se minha vergonha não tivesse sido maior. Nunca havia passado por isso antes.

Assim que entrei em minha sala depois do horário de almoço mais surpreendente, sim surpreendente era uma boa palavra, as surpresas não haviam se esgotado. Jenna tinha um recado para mim, uma luz depois de tanta vergonha. Resolvo ser uma boa amiga pra variar e rapidamente enviei um SMS para minha melhor amiga contando as novas, e depois de uma resposta que não deveria ser classificada como SMS de como melhores amigas não esquecem uma da outra, como elas se falam o tempo todo, ou pelo menos avisam que ainda estão vivas, respondi que isso valia para os dois lados e depois de uma pequena discussão sobre quem era a pior melhor amiga, Caitlin viria depois do expediente para irmos a tão sonhada Verdant. Deixei com ela a missão de recrutar Barry, já que eles trabalhavam juntos.

Mas toda minha animação se esvai quando lembro do vexame de minutos atrás.

Em toda minha vida isso nunca tinha acontecido comigo e sinceramente não achei que fosse acontecer nunca.

Nunca, nunca, nunca. Uma bronca e meu vocabulário se limitou a palavras ordinárias e corriqueiras. Era como estar na adolescência de novo.

Minha vontade era gritar na cara dele que eu estava conversando com o presidente da empresa e por isso havia me atrasado. Mas depois de hoje Oliver definitivamente queria algo de mim. Talvez mais um favor, ou estava com medo que eu desse com a língua nos dentes e falasse com alguém sobre seu envolvimento com um possível ataque terrorista a Starling.

Nem sonharia em pensar que ele estava interessado em mim como mulher. Oliver Queen? Interessado em mim? Por favor né?

Não que eu não seja uma mulher bonita, sei que sou. Percebo que chamo a atenção quando entro em determinados lugares.

Mas Oliver Queen era outro nível. Do tipo que faz você ter vergonha de não estar com a langerie combinado por baixo da sua roupa. Ou não estar com as unhas do pés devidamente manicuradas. O simples fato de olhar para ele me faz pensar que não rolaria nada entre nós. Tipo nunca.

Subitamente me sinto triste por perceber que queria, secretamente, que ele reparasse em mim. Mesmo com todo o rolo com a máfia russa em que ele deve estar envolvido.

Mas eu não devia.

Colegial. Cooper Dawson. Meu ex-namorado bonito, inteligente, parceiro de biologia, cavalheiro e engraçado. Namoramos por anos. Ele era perfeito. Perfeito demais, eu deveria saber que não iria acabar bem, quer dizer, ninguém é perfeito.

\- Não você não tem permissão pra entrar agora..._Digo a mim mesma proibindo a imagem de um certo loiro de olhos azuis que estava a dezoito andares acima de mim aparecer em minha mente. Até parece que consigo controlar isso também.- Sério Felicity? Você consegue controlar alguma coisa?_Pergunto a mim mesma novamente irritada.

'Todo o drama que passei anos atrás não serviu de nada se eu fizer a mesma coisa novamente certo? Certo. Nada de fantasiar com Oliver Queen.

Escuto o barulho de papel amassado e vejo que amassei o relatório que estava fazendo, eu não entendia o porque de ainda usarmos papel para os relatórios com toda essa tecnologia. Levanto da minha cadeira e jogo o papel fora, pegando outro no caminho de volta até minha mesa.

Quem poderia prever o que aconteceria na faculdade?

\- Você deveria. E deveria não pensar no outro assunto. Bloqueie._Digo forçando a mim mesma a não pensar nos acontecimentos de hoje novamente. Pense em outra coisa.- E também deveria parar de falar sozinha..._Me recrimino frustrada comigo por não ser capaz nem de me controlar.

Cooper havia me enganado. Minha careta volta quando percebo o tópico que escolhi, mas era melhor que o "outro".

Ele não havia me traído do tipo traição, traição. Mas um tipo mil vezes pior. Ele me fez acreditar que estava completamente apaixonado por mim da mesma forma que eu estava por ele e usou isso contra mim.

Não era segredo para ninguém que minha inteligência era elevada ao nível que ninguém se comparava a mim na faculdade.

'Modéstia manda lembranças, Smoak', penso.

Mas era verdade. Vadia com Wi-fi, era meu apelido secreto na rede. Nem um pouco lisonjeiro e vulgar, mas causava medo. E eu tinha um ego muito inflado naquela época, mas o tempo e a surra metaforicamente falando, que os acontecimentos causaram em mim, cuidaram desse ego inflado.

Hoje ele era como uma espécie extinta. Que eu gostaria muito de trazê-lo de volta, mas graças ao meu ex-namorado bandido não confiava mais em mim mesma.

Essa provavelmente era a única ferida que restou em mim daquele relacionamento fracassado. Uma ferida que eu sabia como curar, mas não conseguia.

E agora isso.

Bufo irritada quando vejo que não vou conseguir ignorar o encontro de hoje com Oliver.

\- Qual o meu problema?_ Pergunto olhando a folha branca e intocada aonde deveria haver um relatório mensal do meu trabalho.- Um ladrão cibernético e agora um CEO problemático e possivelmente envolvido com alguma máfia russa que quer tomar o poder de Starling, para mais tarde derrubar os Estados Unidos e dominar o mundo._ Medito rabiscando a folha.

Inconscientemente desenho uma linha reta com um triângulo na ponta, quando percebo o que tinha desenhado um arrepio sobe pelas minhas costas.

O Arqueiro.

O que me fez pensar nele?

Talvez meu provável chefe mafioso.

Esse era um tópico totalmente particular para mim Nem eu mesma sabia explicar minha fascinação por ele. Nunca havia conversado sobre ele com ninguém, nem mesmo Caitlin.

Talvez por Robin Hood ser meu herói favorito e as semelhanças entre eles serem tantas eu inconsciente transferi minha admiração para ele. Fazia mais sentido do que criar fantasias com ele por conta de todo mistério envolvendo ele. Mesmo que mistérios sejam bem excitantes e românticos e perigosos.

\- Eu não devia pensar nisso._Finalmente desisto do relatório e vou em busca de um café.

'Se não bastasse seu ex-namorado bandido, seu chefe mafioso, agora o Arqueiro está na festa da minha cabeça'. Penso ironicamente.

Eu tenho que descobrir qual é o meu problema. Não dá pra ficar pensando nisso.

A copa do departamento estava vazia, então não demoro nada para pegar o café, já estava saindo quando trombo violentamente em alguém. Deixo escapar um grito quando sinto o café fumegante escorrer pelo meu abdômen e braço.

\- Você está bem? Sinto muito não a vi saindo._ Ouço uma voz e me viro pra ver quem era. O guarda costas de Oliver.

\- Estou bem._ Garanto quando encontro minha voz. Olho para o meu vestido e meu braço e desanimo. Era uma vez minha noite com Caitlin e Barry.- Já não posso dizer o mesmo do meu vestido._ Lamento.

\- Realmente sinto muito. Não costumo ser desastrado assim._ Olho para ele novamente e ele sorri uma mistura de desculpa e culpa. E imediatamente simpatizo com ele.

\- Está tudo bem, não é como se eu tivesse um encontro esse noite._ Divago lembrando da noite que não iria ter. Ele me encara parecendo incerto sobre o que dizer.- Quer dizer, era um encontro mas não do tipo encontro, encontro. Sabe?_ Tento amenizar a situação. Mas ele parece mais confuso ainda.- Eram apenas uns amigos que vão estar na cidade essa noite. Nada demais._ Assim que acabo de falar percebo como minhas palavras soaram.- Não que meus amigos não sejam importantes, por que eles são. Muito._ Esclareço, mas me sinto a pior amiga do mundo de novo.

Barry Allen e Caitlin Snow não eram apenas meus melhores amigos,eles eram meu alicerce. Quando tudo desmoronou anos atrás eles estavam lá por mim, me apoiando. Não sei o que teria sido de mim se eles não estivesse lá. E claro, ver meu amigo nerd e sem jeito num rompante de fúria socar a cara do bastardo que quebrou meu coração, não tinha preço. Pelo menos para mim, por que Barry ficou duas semanas com sua mão imobilizada. Foi um belo soco, lembro me sentindo orgulhosa do meu amigo.

\- Agora me sinto mal por estragar sua noite._ A voz do guarda costas do Oliver me trás de volta das lembranças. Ele parece estar se sentindo péssimo mesmo.

\- Oh, não estragou. Só não vamos mais fazer o que tínhamos planejado._ Dou de ombros como se isso não importasse, o que com certeza não era verdade. O Verdant era o clube noturno do momento, Oliver era o dono mas era sua irmã quem cuidava do negócio, ou algo assim. Mas o que importava era que lá era um dos lugares mais badalados da cidade e faziam semanas que nós estávamos tentando entrar na fila. Por que ao que parecia os playboys ricos tinham preferência e sempre entravam primeiro junto com suas caravanas de modelos, atrizes e cantoras do momento e nós pobre mortais ficávamos na fila de espera. Mas dessa vez por milagre, haviam ligado para confirmar nosso lugar na fila,ou seja, estávamos dentro. Uma chance em um milhão, e estava indo por água abaixo ou iria mais tarde com sabão em pó e amaciante, quando lavasse esse vestido.

\- Realmente me desculpe._ Ele pede uma última vez. Eu apenas sorrio e saio em direção a minha sala.- Srta Smoak?_ Eu o ouço me chamar e me viro novamente para ele. E tento me lembrar quando tínhamos sido apresentados. Resolvo não perguntar isso e espero que ele fale.- Se importa em me dizer aonde iria essa noite. Talvez possa recompensá-la pelo meu acidente._ Ele pede e eu não sei o que dizer. Se fosse qualquer outro homem dessa empresa esse pedido claramente poderia ser compreendido como um convite para sairmos juntos, mas não vindo dele. Ele realmente parece preocupado com o que eu faria essa noite.

\- Não se preocupe Senhor..._ Não completo seu nome fazendo-o perceber que não nos conhecíamos de fato. Isso era um trabalho para mais tarde, descobrir como sabia meu nome.

\- John Diggle._ Ele se apresenta formalmente.

\- Felicity Smoak._ Respondo automaticamente e vejo sua cara de quem já sabia disso. Claro que ele já sabia disso, ele me chamou pelo nome.- Mas você já sabe disso._ Completo me sentindo boba. Ele sorri, como se já soubesse da minha falta de filtro e isso me deixa intrigada sobre o quanto o senhor Diggle sabia sobre mim. Ele ainda continuava me encarando esperando uma resposta a sua pergunta.- Não se preocupe, senhor Diggle como você mesmo disse foi um acidente._ Dispenso sua oferta.

\- Eu insisto. Por favor, faria com que eu me sentisse melhor._ Ele insistí.

\- Se isso vai ajudar sua paz de espírito._ Levanto meus ombros indiferente.- Nós iríamos à Verdant.


	8. Capítulo 8

Oliver POV

Estava compenetrado no trabalho examinando contratos, quando vejo John entrar na minha sala parecendo culpado. E por um instante penso que é algo envolvendo a bomba, ele percebe para onde meus pensamentos e estão indo e maneia a cabeça negando ser sobre isso o assunto.

\- Vou precisar perguntar?_ Era uma pergunta retórica, pelo modo que ele estava angustiado ele falaria mesmo se não perguntasse, então mantenho minha atenção no contrato.

\- Depende._ Ele diz e pela visão periférica o vejo sentar no sofá de costas para Starling, ele estava prestando atenção em mim. E isso me deixava irritado.

\- Realmente não estou com humor para joguinhos hoje, John._ Aviso o encarando. Ele estava com aquele sorrisinho no rosto.

\- Achei que o passeio no parque tivesse melhorado seu humor._ Ele aponta curioso.

\- Laurel esteve aqui._ Digo desviando meu olhar para a cidade do lado de fora.

\- Vou precisar perguntar?_ Ele repete minha pergunta, mas sem provocação.

\- Desse vez eu acabei de vez. Esclarecí tudo e deixei claro que não vai ter volta._ O que me lembrava de atualizá-lo dos planos para hoje.- Temos uma festa hoje._ Aviso e ele continua me encarando, esperando que eu continuasse.- Aniversário do Tommy, convenientemente será na Verdant._ Eu digo voltando a atenção ao contrato.

\- Não foi sua essa idéia, foi?_Ele pergunta parecendo desconfiado de algo. E isso chama minha atenção novamente.

\- Não, foi idéia da Thea. Por que?_ Indago.

\- Coincidentemente a senhorita Smoak também iria à Verdant essa noite._ Ele informa e eu me interesso na conversa, mas disfarço correndo os olhos pelos papéis demonstrando desinteresse. Ele percebe que prendeu minha atenção então continua.- Mas não vai mais.

\- Como sabe dos planos dela?_ Pergunto mascarando meu interesse com irritação.- Mais cedo foi o destino._ Digo ironicamente lembrando a cena do carro.- E agora? Vai continuar negando que está pressionando?

\- Oliver._ Ele me chama e eu já conheço esse tom,bufo jogando os papéis de lado e encosto na cadeira lhe dando toda minha atenção.- Nós nos encontramos na empresa. Foi um acidente. Mas admito que nesse caso estou te dando uma chance melhor que a do destino._ Ele diz zombateiro. Maldita hora que falei com ele sobre Felicity.

\- Agora não é o momento John._ Eu digo derrotado. Por mais que quisesse conhecê-la melhor, me aproximar dela. Agora não era o momento certo pra isso.

\- Agora é uma bomba, amanhã será o Conde, ou um maluco com uma espada._ John divaga irritado.

\- Não estou dizendo que não vou fazer nada._ Me defendo.

\- Sabe o que me faz ter forças para lutar todas essas batalhas com vocês?_ John me pergunta de repente sério,como eu nunca o tinha visto antes. Já havia visto ele com raiva, frustrado, com medo, desesperado e focado. Mas não nessa posição de amigo, de alguém que realmente se importa comigo. E isso era muito importante pra mim. - Família. Isso é o que me faz levantar todas as manhãs e enfrentar toda essa mentira que vivemos durante o dia,e me da forças para lutar todas as noites._ Ele diz e posso sentir todo esse sentimento que ele tinha por sua família. Não era errado ele querer isso para mim, só era impossível. A vida que o Arqueiro levava não possibilitava esse tipo de vida para mim.- Eu não estou falando apenas da Lyla e Sara, Oliver._ Ele fala me surpreendendo e me deixando sem reação.- Roy, Thea e você também são família para mim.

Encarei John sem conseguir falar absolutamente nada. Essa confissão me pegou completamente de surpresa. Sabia que ele não estava esperando uma resposta em troca, mas as palavras estava preparadas para sair, se eu conseguisse falar.

John Diggle no começo tinha sido o aliado perfeito, o soldado perfeito. Mas com o passar do tempo uma amizade sólida havia sido construída entre nós dois. Já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes tínhamos salvado a vida um do outro. Quando eu confiei a vida das pessoas mais preciosas da minha vida à ele, e ele as protegeu com sua própria vida, e isso eu jamais poderia esquecer. Quando ele havia dito que tinha uma família minha primeira reação foi tirá-lo do time. Não poderia arriscar a vida de um pai de família na minha empreitada por uma cidade melhor. Mas ele bateu o pé e disse que não iria sair por conta dos meus medos por ele, ele era um soldado treinado e sabia muito bem aonde estava se metendo. E queria fazer isso por sua filha, para vê-la crescer em uma cidade melhor.

\- Obrigado._ Foi a única coisa que conseguiu sair da minha boca.

\- Não me agradeça, não faço por obrigação._ Ele garante e fica desconfortável por estar com suas emoções descobertas. Ele se levanta e caminha até a porta. Mas pára e olha de volta para mim.- Caso você queira seguir meu conselho, a senhorita Smoak precisa ser liberada mais cedo para trocar de vestido e poder ir ao Verdant hoje a noite._ Ele me informa, mas parece pensar em algo mais.- E chame a moça pra ir com você.

Assim que John sai,penso em tudo que ele vinha me dizendo a muito tempo.

O que todos vinham me dizendo a muito tempo.

Penso em tudo o que queria para minha vida. E em tudo que não podia ter.

Eu queria uma vida tranquila, eu queria uma família, com esposa e filhos. Não tinha certeza se seria com Felicity Smoak que teria essa vida, mas a idéia de ser com ela não me surpreendia em nada .

Ao mesmo tempo, imaginar algo acontecendo com algum deles por conta da minha vida dupla, me matava por dentro.

O medo de feri-la me deixava no limite, e eu definitivamente não podia perder o controle.

Mas o ponto de John também fazia sentido.

Se eu fosse esperar para ter paz na minha vida para tomar alguma atitude em relação a Felicity, nós nunca teríamos nenhum tipo de relacionamento.

Relacionamento. Compromisso. Essas duas palavras implicavam em contar a verdade sobre o Arqueiro à Felicity. E não só o Arqueiro. Se eu quisesse ter um relacionamento com ela teria que contar a verdade, sobre tudo. Mas iria com calma. Não podia prever a reação dela ao saber da verdade, se iria me aceitar ou me desprezar.

\- Um passo de cada vez._ Digo por baixo do fôlego, ligo para o departamento de T.I e pergunto por ela, a mulher que me atende diz que ela está em sua sala.- Obrigado._ Agradeço e desligo.

Só esperava não encontrar Dig no caminho, a última coisa que precisava era ver aquele sorrisinho.

Com um pouco de sorte esperava salva a noite de Felicity e a minha também.

O departamento de T.I era quieto, mas muito movimentado. Para qualquer lugar que eu olhasse podia ver pessoas, na verdade homens, andando para lá e para cá com pilhas de papéis nas mãos, tablets e smartphones também eram vistos. Eles pareciam conversar em outra língua. No final do corredor de mesas encontrei uma cabeleira longa e ruiva.

\- Jenna, certo?_ Eu me lembrava do nome dela do catálogo dos telefones da empresa. Ela me observa surpresa e apenas balança cabeça confirmando. Sorrio paciente para ela.- Você poderia me dizer onde fica a sala da senhorita Smoak?

Ela parece não ter entendido minha pergunta pelo modo que estava me olhando, a surpresa dera lugar a confusão. Estava preparado para repetir a pergunta quando ela resolveu me responder.

\- O senhor está procurando a Felicity?_ A incredulidade em sua voz me deixou ligeiramente confuso. Mas mantenho o foco no meu objetivo. Continuo esperando a minha minha resposta, ela se apressa em me responder quando percebe.- Segunda porta a esquerda no corredor da direita._ Ela finalmente me responde sinalizando o caminho com as mãos.

\- Obrigado._Digo já caminhando na direção indicada, sem espera por sua resposta.

Dizer que todos do departamento estava me observando não seria presunção, todos estavam me observando de fato.

Parei em frente a porta branca com identificação que dizia "Felicity Smoak - Tecnóloga e Analista de Segurança de Informação, bati e esperei tentando ouvir algum barulho. Eu podia sentir vários pares de olhos grudados em mim, mas não poderia me importar menos. Espero mais um pouco, mas nada. O que era estranho, tinham me falado que ela estaria em sua sua sala. Estava preparado para bater novamente quando a porta se abriu.

\- Oliver?_Ela indaga surpresa. Mas logo sacode a cabeça se recuperando.- Digo, senhor Queen. Estamos na empresa._ Felicity se apressa em justificar, com seu tom de voz mais baixo para que ninguém escutasse além de mim.

\- Felicity?_Eu a chamo no mesmo tom. Ela se aproxima para ouvir melhor e eu olho para seus lábios descaradamente, e me assusto com a vontade que sinto de beijá-la. - Posso entrar ou vamos ficar no corredor com toda essa platéia?_ Olho sugestivamente por sobre meu ombros, indicando as pessoas que os espionavam. Ela espiou discretamente, ou pelo menos essa era a intenção dela, sobre meu ombro e arregalou os olhos.

Eu tinha a ligeira impressão que Felicity não conseguia ser discreta quando o assunto era si mesma.

\- Porque quer entrar?_ Ela me pergunta confusa. Eu a encaro sem jeito, eu não poderia falar com ela no meio do corredor. Timidez nunca foi um problema para mim, mas não estava afim de testar novos limites agora. De repente ela leva a mão a testa, fechando os olhos fortemente me deixando instantemente preocupado com ela. Eu já estava imaginado o que ela poderia estar sentindo, uma enxaqueca forte talvez. Mas ela disparou a falar interrompendo meu raciocínio.- Desculpe, não quis soar assim. Você, digo, o senhor pode entrar se quiser, a sala é sua. Tecnicamente é minha, mas é sua._ Ela franze as sobrancelhas parecendo mais confusa que antes.- Isso faz sentindo de algum jeito. Mas não era isso que eu estava querendo dizer._ Ela explica rapidamente.- Quero dizer, o que o senhor faz aqui? No departamento de T.I falando comigo?

'Eu gostaria de perguntar por que você sempre se acha tão inferior a mim, te liberar para você poder trocar de roupas, de preferência algo não tão provocativo para mim, e perguntar se você quer ir comigo à Verdant hoje'. Sem chances de dizer isso aqui no meio do corredor.

\- Senhorita Smoak._Digo respeitando sua vontade de sermos formais na empresa.- Eu prefiro dizer o que vim fazer aqui dentro da sua sala. Sentado._ Ela finalmente toma consciência da onde estamos e olha alarmada para os lados.

Ela abre mais a porta me dando passagem e fecha a porta assim que eu entro.

A sala de Felicity era parecida com ela. Pequena, mas bem organizada. Era acolhedora com todos os quadros e fotos pelas paredes, e profissional e feminina ao mesmo tempo. Uma mistura interessante.

Ela ficou parada em frente a porta parecendo perdida com minha presença.

\- Posso oferecer algo? Um café, água? Não tem bebidas alcoólicas nesse departamento, aparentemente bebida e nerds não combinam, principalmente na área de segurança do departamento, mas posso ir buscar um copo de whisky._ Ela realmente não tinha controle nenhum do que falava, e nem parecia saber o que saía de sua boca. Ou como saía.- Ou dois. Talvez a garrafa fosse uma boa..._Ela estava começando de novo.

\- Felicity._ Interrompo antes que ela perca o controle.

\- Desculpa._ Ela fecha os olhos por um instante novamente. E quando os o

abre parece mais tranquila.- Sinto muito pelo meu falatório. Mas não esperava sua visita na minha sala.

Seu tom profissional estava de volta. Ela estava controlada, pelo menos por enquanto.

\- Fui informado sobre o acidente com sua roupa. Diggle parecia muito culpado._ Esquecer a cara de culpa dele não seria tão fácil. Um ex-soldado altamente treinado não deveria fazer aquela cara nunca, pelo bem de sua reputação.

\- Já disse a ele que não tem problema. Como o senhor disse, foi um acidente._ Felicity continuava com as formalidades e de certa forma me incomodava.

\- Mas ele disse que isso estragou sua noite._ Ela estava pronta pra revisar, mas levantei a mão pedi do que não me interrompesse.- Não posso deixar que esse crime aconteça.

\- Que crime?_ Ela parece assustada.

\- Estragar uma noite de sexta feira é crime não sabia?_ Digo tentando parecer sério.

\- Porque tenho a impressão que o senhor está tirando sarro da minha situação?_ Ela diz séria, mas vejo seus olhos brilhando em diversão.

E de repente não existe mais Arqueiro, ilha, a bomba, ou qualquer outra motivo que poderia me causar preocupação. Senti como se um peso fosse tirando de cima de mim, me libertando. Eu me sentia livre, pela primeira vez. Por esse momento sou o mesmo Oliver Queen de mais de cinco anos atrás, feliz, sem preocupações que não sejam conseguir levar essa garota para sair.


	9. Capítulo 9

\- Sou um profundo conhecedor de sexta-feiras, senhorita Smoak. Perder a oportunidade de ter uma noitada com os amigos é algo pra se lamentar._ Brinco, sabendo que ela logo sorriria se continuasse nesse jogo.

\- Claro. Um pecado eu diria._ Um sorriso involuntário se formou nos meus lábios quando percebi que ela estava respondendo positivamente à mim.- Não se preocupe, senhor Queen, meus planos apenas mudaram, drasticamente infelizmente, mas minha noite vai ser maravilhosa de qualquer modo.

\- Disso não tenho a menor dúvida._ Digo convicto e ela olha para mim questionando.- Está dispensada senhorita Smoak,pode ir para casa se aprontar para essa noite._ Felicity me encara verdadeiramente surpresa, e fica sem fala. Surpreendê-la era a chave para fazê-la parar de falar descontroladamente. Precisava manter isso em mente.

\- Você está me dispensando no meio do expediente por causa de uma sexta-feira? Tipo "pare agora de trabalhar e vá se divertir"?_ Definitivamente surpreender Felicity seria meu passatempo predileto depois de hoje. Ela se esqueceu da formalidade comigo, e devia estar fazendo a cara mais cômica que eu já havia visto. E mesmo assim ela ficava linda.

\- Do jeito que você está falando vai parecer que sou um péssimo chefe que não pensa na sua empresa, e me faz parecer irresponsável._ Pondero coçando o queixo distraído.

\- Não quis dizer isso._ Ela disse rapidamente, caminhou apressada até sua mesa evitando passar perto de mim. E aquilo me confundiu.

\- Eu sei que não falou por mal._ Eu admiti antes que ela tentasse se explicar com mais mil palavras.- Mas sim, eu quero que você saia no meio do expediente e vá para casa se arrumar.

\- Eu não posso. Acredite em mim, eu adoraria ir para casa mas tenho trabalho á fazer._ Ela recusou, de má vontade.

\- Por isso eu sou o chefe e não acho que alguém vá questionar minhas ordens._ Essa idéia chegava a ser ridícula de tão impossível. Felicity parece pensa em aceitar minha proposta, mas logo faz uma careta e balança a cabeça em negação.

\- Agradeço de verdade, mas não posso. Tenho um relatório importante para entregar. Não quero irritar ainda mais meu chefe. Um sermão é meu limite._ Ela comentar e seu rosto começa a mudar de tom, de um rosa saudável para um vermelho vibrante. Sua reação ao lembrar do tal sermão que levou do supervisor do departamento, me fez ficar curioso sobre o que ele pode ter dito para ela. Mas não acho que ela vá responder honestamente se eu perguntar então decido deixar para outro momento.

\- Você não vai fazer com que eu torne isso uma ordem, vai?_ Pergunto delicadamente para não ser rude, mas firme o suficiente para que ela aceitasse logo e fosse para casa.

Ela me encarou surpresa novamente.

\- Não entendo sua insistência em me fazer sair hoje á noite._ Ela diz confusa.- Se isso é pelo café que seu guarda costas derrubou em mim, a culpa foi minha eu não prestei atenção aonde estava indo. Pode dizer à ele que está tudo bem._ E ela estava começando a tagarelar de novo.

Caminhei até ficar perto o suficiente para esticar o braço e segurar seu ombro. Isso a fez calar a boca e me encarar paralisada, mas ela não me afastou. Senti um leve tremor com isso, mas não saberia dizer se havia sido ela ou eu.

\- John tem muito haver com isso, acredite. Mas não é por isso que quero que vá à Verdant hoje. Quero que vá porque haverá uma festa hoje a noite._ Parei de propósito no meio do pedido para provocar uma reação nela que não parecia estar nem respirando.

\- Sempre a festas lá._ Ela sussurra com sua voz quase falha, me olhando com sua expressão em branco. Assim ficava díficil decifrá-la.

\- É aniversário do meu melhor amigo._ Esclareço sentindo um nó no estômago. Por vontade própria minha mão viajou todo o caminho do seu ombro até sua mão sentindo sua pele se arrepiando no trajeto. Mas nada disso foi capaz de me desconcentrar dos seus olhos que estavam assustados e surpresos, positivamente surpresos. Essa era minha deixa.- E quero que me acompanhe._ Finalizo segurando sua mão para cima entre nós dois, acho que nunca me contive tanto para beijar uma mulher antes.

Felicity parecia estar em uma luta interna consigo mesma, e o lado que estava do meu lado estava ganhando. Mas ela ainda não tinha dito sim.

\- Não posso._ Ela disse de repente parecendo arrependida.- Já tenho companhia._ Companhia? Um cara? Se fosse um cara teria que ser alguém que ela tenha conhecido hoje porque até ontem ela não tinha ninguém.- Não, não não não. Não esse tipo de companhia._ Devo ter feito alguma cara que denunciasse meus pensamentos. Porque ela trata de esclarecer rapidamente, sem perceber que isso mostrava que ela estava interessada em mim.- São meus amigos.

\- Amigos?_ Essa me pegou desprevenido.

\- Sim._ Ela diz corando daquele jeito que prendia minha atenção.

\- Eles podem vir com a gente._ Minhas palavras me pegam de surpresa. Eu não queria dividir Felicity com mais ninguém hoje a noite, mas se não tinha outra opção.- Tenho certeza que posso deixar a noite de vocês mais divertida.

\- Tenho certeza que você poderia fazer isso._ A língua sem freio dela atacou novamente, sua face rosada agora está vermelho escarlate.- Digo, por sua experiência._ Ela emenda sem perceber o segundo sentido da frase de imediato. Mas logo sinto sua mão se retrair.- Experiência em noitadas, como você disse antes. Não a outra experiência. Aquela que não me diz respeito._ Ela completa baixo e olha pra mim com medo de ter dito em voz alta, não era pra ser ouvido. Decido não comentar nada, mas estava com vontade de rir.

\- Felicity, vai ser uma noite divertida. Eu e você, seus amigos e meus amigos._ Ela estava quase cedendo, podia ver nos seus olhos. Então decidi pegar um pouco mais pesado.- Prometo ser a companhia perfeita._ Prometo, e a aproximo um pouco mais de mim acariciando sua mão.

\- Alguém já te disse não?_ Ela pergunta, mas pela forma que corou novamente não era uma pergunta pra ser ouvida.

Pego esse momento para usar contra ela. Levo sua mão lentamente até meus lábios e deposito um beijo casto nela ainda mirando seus olhos que se arregalaram um movimento quase imperceptível, e lhe dou meu melhor sorriso.

\- Não._ Ela me olha confusa, sem entender minha resposta e então percebe que havia falado mais do que devia. Mas antes que pudesse inventar mais alguma desculpa resolvo surpreendê-la mais uma vez.- Te busco às nove._ Aviso e dou um último olhar para seu rosto antes de me virar em direção a porta soltando sua mão no processo, e querendo segurá-la de volta imediatamente.

Teria sido a saída perfeita, mas Felicity não facilita as coisas, eu já estava aprendendo isso.

\- Senhor Queen._ Ela me chama mas decido ignorar seu tom formal comigo. Ela repete, mas eu apenas paro em frente a porta demorando para abri-la. A escuto bufar de raiva.- Minha reserva é às oito._ Ela diz com a voz controlada, mas aposto que queria me xingar nesse exato momento. Viro para ela que está linda com a cara emburrada.

\- Você vai comigo, não precisa de reservas._ Digo sem conseguir mais segurar o sorriso por ela finalmente dizer sim. Pelo menos de um certo modo. Não arrisco dizer mais nada, me limito a abrir a porta e sair.

No corredor finjo não ver todos correndo de volta aos seus lugares, e nem todas as cabeças me observando enquanto caminho até entra no elevador. E só quando as portas se fecham é que vejo no reflexo das portas que ainda estava com aquele sorriso idiota no rosto. Não é a toa que todos estavam me observando.

Quando chego no meu andar John está me esperando do lado do elevador e quando repara no meu rosto ele mesmo não segura uma risada. Fico incomodado por ele estar rindo da minha cara, mas não consigo ficar sério, é mais forte que eu.

\- Sem uma palavra._ Tento ficar sério mas falho miseravelmente.

\- Nunca faria isso._ Ele contesta rindo descaradamente.

\- Só,cala a boca._ Desisto de tentar ficar sério e deixo meu humor sair livremente rindo com John.


	10. Capítulo 10

'Isso aconteceu certo? Por que eu vi aconteceu, e minha imaginação não é tão boa assim pra ter imaginado Oliver Queen entrar na minha sala, com todos aqueles músculos e aquele rosto que fazia a qualquer uma pensar besteiras, eu pensava muita besteira mas isso não vem ao caso, é me chamar pra sair. Minha imaginação não seria tão cruel à esse ponto. Seria desumano.'  
Olho para cima pedindo aos céus que não fosse imaginação minha, mesmo sabendo que não era.  
\- E parar de falar sozinha também seria uma boa._ Completo ainda olhando para o teto.- Falar com o teto também não é nada normal._ Digo criticando a mim mesma.- Eu realmente preciso descobrir qual o meu problema. Preciso de ajuda psicológica. Talvez até psiquiátrica, não._ Descarto imediatamente essa idéia quando imagens nada agradáveis dos possíveis tratamentos me vêm a mente.- Tratamento de choque não é muito convidativo._ Sinto meu corpo estremecer só de pensar nisso.  
O que ele faz lembrar de Oliver segurando meu ombro, sua mão parecia tão forte e grande, mas estava suave e macia sobre minha pele e na temperatura certa. E quando ela desceu pelo meu braço tão suave, fazendo com que todo meu corpo se arrepiasse, minha vontade era de pedir que fizesse de novo. Uma carícia tão delicada, mas que fez eu corpo e agir. Sua mão era tão quente e grande sobre a minha, tão acolhedora. Assim que ele a segurou firmemente me contive para não abraçá-lo. Por que era essa minha vontade. Tudo naquele homem me puxava para ele quando estávamos tão próximos como hoje. Eu era como um imã e ele uma fonte magnético, sempre me atraindo. E ele parecia estar tirando proveito disso.  
Muita coisa pra pensar e pouco tempo pra isso.  
Mais rápido que o normal desligo meu computador, depois de ativar um firewall muito potente para ter uma proteção extra. Uma pequena parte do meu consciente estava se sentindo culpado por sair mais cedo para se divertir.  
Assim que sair da minha sala e paro que todos estão me olhando, como se tivesse me transformado na medusa. Eu encaro de volta todos eles tentam saber o que há de errado.  
\- Srta. Smoak._ Ouço a voz do senhor Stewart atrás de mim e me viro de má vontade.- Pelo que vejo já está de saída._ Ele diz o óbvio, já que estou com minha bolsa enganchada no ombro. Mas pude notar um certo tom de maldade em sua voz.  
\- Sim. Aconteceu um imprevisto, bem inacreditável pra ser sincera._ Digo pensando no dia de hoje, e todos os acontecimentos incríveis.- Eu ou precisar sair mais cedo.  
\- Claro, não vejo problemas._ Ele estava sendo bonzinho demais, aí tem coisa, tenho certeza disso.- A menos é claro, que não tenha terminado seu trabalho para hoje. Porque aquele relatório é importante._ Ele completa sorrindo vitoriosamente. Aquele filho da mãe sabe que não tinha dado tempo de terminar o relatório.  
\- Eu sei que é importante, eu tentei dizer isso a ele. Me refiro ao imprevisto._ Eu me embolo toda tentando explicar sem tocar no nome do presidente da empresa, sei que não seria bem visto.- Tentei contorná-lo, mas não foi possível. Eu juro que tentei._ Digo firmemente.  
\- Então seu problema é tão grande e mesmo assim consegue fazer gracinha? Não acho que isso seja uma atitude de uma pessoa que se preocupa com seu emprego._ Senhor Stewart me olha com desprezo. Não era novidade nenhuma que ele não simpatizava comigo, era machista ao ponto de dizer em alto e bom som que o departamento de T.I não era lugar para mulheres. E eu sempre ignorei suas indiretas e implicâncias, por conta da minha falta de filtro entre meu cérebro e minha boca que ele insistia em dizer que eu fazia de propósito, mas daí a dizer que não me preocupava com meu emprego?  
\- Senhor Stewart, nesse tempo em que trabalho aqui nunca lhe dei motivos para duvidar da minha capacidade ou comprometimento com o trabalho._ Ele tentou se pronunciar, mas não lhe dei tempo.- Hoje, excepcionalmente hoje, aconteceu um imprevisto pessoal e preciso sair mais cedo. Agora, se o senhor não acredita na minha capacidade e competência, tenho certeza que qualquer um pode fazer o relatório mensal tão bem como eu mesma faria._ Não me atrevi a olhar para os lados para ver se estavam nos olhando, seria uma boa vingança pela humilhação de mais cedo, mas o olhar dele para mim me dizia tudo. Eu estava tão ferrada amanhã.  
\- Como queira Srta. Smoak. Conversamos segunda no meu escritório._ Oh merda. A palavra demissão estava piscando em neon pink sobre a cabeça dele.  
Sei que não devia culpar Oliver por isso, mas sim eu estava culpando ele por isso e para o bem dele era bom eu não perder o meu emprego.  
Dei uma última olhada para o senhor Stewart e sai com a cabeça erguida. Não era porque eu estava morrendo de medo de perder meu emprego que iria me rebaixar pra ele. E eu ainda estava com raiva dele, então juntando um mais um, por hoje eu não estava nem ai pra ele.  
No caminho para casa,tentei me concentrar somente nos meus amigos, na saudade que estava deles e na noite que teríamos, sem pensar em possíveis romances fora de hora.  
Romance era uma palavra muito forte, com um significado muito forte. O que estava acontecendo entre Oliver e eu era atração. Muita atração. Como a gravidade. Forte e natural.  
\- Tão natural quanto a queda quando cair de cara no chão._ Resmungo enquanto espero o semáforo abrir para mim.  
Claro que eu sabia que seria um caso relâmpago. Do tipo de uma noite. Talvez duas. O fato é que seria curto. Nós dois tínhamos curiosidades um sobre o outro. Essa frase ficou mal colocada. E essa também. Eu tinha que parar de pensar coisas obscenas com meu chefe enquanto dirigia. Ou caminhava na empresa, realmente era muito vergonhoso corar do nada no meio do corredor do departamento de T.I. Ou esses calores que vem do nada quando ele sorria para mim de um jeito nada cavalheiro, ou coçava a nuca distraído, ou o queixo como hoje mais cedo. Aquele homem era o pecado em pessoa. Dou de ombros indiferente, nunca fui muito religiosa mesmo.  
Me surpreendo quando me vejo dirigindo na minha rua, e me pergunto mentalmente quantas leis de trânsito eu havia infringido.  
Desço do carro ainda com os pensamentos longe, e só por isso não percebi um carro bem conhecido parado em frente ao meu e três pares de olhos me observando atentamente. E teria passado por eles se a voz inconfundível de Barry Allen não tivesse me chamado de volta à Terra.  
\- Essa era a saudade que você estava sentindo da gente?_ Barry indaga e pela sua voz sei que está sorrindo.  
Me viro surpresa para os meus melhores amigos, e um cara que nunca vi na vida, mas estava sorrindo pra mim, e corro para abraçar os dois.  
\- Por que não me avisaram que viriam tão cedo? Eu teria ido buscar vocês na estação._ Me afasto deles e olho imediatamente para o carro estranho que tinha esquecido da existência.- Ou saído mais cedo do trabalho._ A imagem de Oliver na minha sala me vem a mente.- Se bem que não seria possível de várias maneiras, uma mais louca que a outra, e você vai surtar quando te contar._ Aponto para Cait, que só me olha animada e assente curiosa. Falo tudo de maneira descontrolada, mas sei que eles me entendem.  
\- Essa era a saudade que eu estava esperando._ Barry diz rindo e puxa o cara que não conheço colocando-o na minha frente.- Fel esse é Cisco Ramón, Cisco essa é a Felicity._ Barry nos apresenta e sorri para Caitlin.  
Olho para os dois parados atrás do tal Cisco esperando uma explicação. Caitlin me olha já pedindo desculpas com aqueles olhos castanhos adoráveis e Barry, era Barry. Ele só estava lá, sorrindo.  
\- Cisco, nome diferente._ Eu tento fazer parecer um elogio, e estendo a mão para comprimentá-lo.  
\- O seu também, e muito bonito._ Ele devolve simpático, e ganha a minha simpatia de volta.  
\- Vamos entrar, temos que nos arrumar, e ainda comermos algo._ Digo olhando significativamente para Caitlin, ela apenas cora olhando sem graça para mim.  
A última vez que nós três havíamos saído juntos, Caitlin estava recém separada de Ronnie, seu namorado bonito mas chato da faculdade.  
A implicância dele com Barry, chegou ao ponto de fazer Caitlin escolher entre os dois. E a escolha teria sido mais díficil se Ronnie não tivesse sido tão prepotente ao achar que Barry não teria chances contra ele, enquanto Barry estava disposto a se afastar da Caitlin para não obrigá-la a escolher.  
Como eu mencionei antes, meu amigo era o melhor.  
Caitlin passou um final de semana inteiro em Las Vegas comigo e Barry na casa da minha mãe, e para começarmos com chave de ouro decidimos tomar um porre antes do jantar. E foi um baita porre. Mas na semana seguinte Cait já estava de bem com a vida novamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. E nunca mais tocamos no nome de Ronnie Reymond.


	11. Capítulo 11

Especial Snowbarry!

Caitlin POV

\- Por que ele sempre faz isso? Qual a dificuldade de entrar calmamente no laboratório, sem fazer parecer como se um ciclone tivesse passado por aqui?_ Reclamo olhando em volta, com todos os papéis e até alguns materiais de primeiros-socorros jogados pelo chão. Ainda resmungo enquanto começo a recolher meu trabalho que tinha ido pelos ares, literalmente. Eu sei que estou exagerando no meu mau humor, mas hoje não estava sendo um bom dia e Cisco estava sendo meu ombro amigo, ele tentava prestar atenção em mim e criar um novo dispositivo para ajudar na captura do meta-humano que estávamos caçando no momento,e ele estava ouvindo tudo sem nem ao menos tentar me interromper.

Estávamos atrás de um meta-humano que aparentemente podia se teleportar, sem prévio aviso ou indicações para onde iria, mais rápido que o Barry, ou melhor, o Flash.

Esse era outro problema.

Barry estava estranho nos últimos dias. Parecia sempre com raiva e nervoso. E quando tentávamos perguntar algo, ele simplesmente dizia que estava tudo bem e desaparecia por horas. Ele estava assim desde o último combate com o Capitão Frio. Nada me tirava da cabeça que aquele maluco havia dito algo ao meu amigo e ele estava com aquilo fritando seus neurônios.

\- Talvez ele não esteja fazendo de propósito._ Olho para Cisco que estava com seus olhos no que suas mãos estavam fazendo mas com a audição em mim, e penso no que ele disse.

\- Você acha que ele está perdendo o controle, ou algo assim?_ Pergunto me sentindo aflita por meu amigo. Ele teria dito se estivesse perdendo o controle. Ou não? - Ele é uma pessoa responsável, e sabe quais são os perigos de um descontrole. Ele nos diria._ Digo descartando minha própria dúvida. Barry não faria isso,ele era totalmente confiável.

\- Não estou dizendo que ele está sendo irresponsável de propósito._ Ele olha para mim.- Vai ver é algo com o Íris de novo._ Ele diz como se fosse uma coisa qualquer sem importância e volta sua atenção para o seu brinquedo.

Íris West. A mulher por quem meu amigo era loucamente apaixonado desde o colegial, e que nunca havia olhado para ele. Como ela podia não olhar para ele? Quer dizer, ele era um amigo incrível, inteligente, e muito bonito.

Não do tipo bonito Oliver Queen, Felicity era muito sortuda por isso.

Mas ele era bonito no seu rosto de menino e corpo de homem. Tinha um sorriso contagiante e um jeito de nerd fofo que era completamente sexy.

Eu não via problema nenhum nele, como ela não podia ver isso também?

\- Ele disse que não estava falando com ela._ Eu falo com raiva, jogando os papéis que só agora tinha terminado de pegar na mesa fazendo um barulho alto.

Assisto Cisco segurar o que parecia ser uma antena de televisão antiga com as duas mãos, evitando aquela coisa de cair no chão e se espatifar.

\- Caitlin!_ Cisco ralha comigo, mas antes que ele possa ficar mais bravo meu celular apita e eu vou checar se é algo importante.

" Verdant. Hoje. As oito. Sem desculpas. Conseguimos!

Beijos Felicity.

PS: Estou me alimentando bem, embora esteja quase morrendo no processo."

Felicity Smoak. Minha melhor amiga sumida. Mas não posso culpá-la, já que eu também não dei mais notícias.

A nova condição de Barry ainda era um segredo compartilhado apenas para nós no laboratório e não contar para ela estava nos matando.

Tanto Barry quanto eu amamos Felicity e esconder isso dela nos tornava os piores amigos do mundo. Mas não sabíamos nada sobre os poderes que ele tinha recebido na explosão do acelerador de partículas, e poderia ser perigoso para ela então nos dois decidimos não contar nada para ela. E o único jeito de fazer isso era nos distanciando o máximo que pudéssemos. Mesmo que isso fosse horrível e doloroso. Já havia sido difícil esconder um Barry em coma por duas semanas, imagine contar que ele estava por aí correndo em uma velocidade sobre humana salvando pessoas escondido dela. Ela iria nos matar quando soubesse da verdade.

Respondo seu SMS ainda com isso em mente.

"Esse clube ainda existe? Hoje? Está muito em cima. Não são desculpas, é trabalho. Desculpa Fel. E acho bom você estar se alimentando bem, se não vou lhe APLICAR um coquetel de vitaminas bem GRANDE. Beijo, Cait."

Aperto enviar e guardo o celular no bolso do jaleco. O pânico de Felicity com agulhas era muito conveniente as vezes. Recolho as seringas ainda inutilizadas do chão e as coloco de volta no balcão de sutura. E esse é o tempo para meu celular apitar novamente.

Olho o visor e é outro SMS de Felicity.

" Me desculpa minha falta de tempo ultimamente, sei que estou sendo uma péssima amiga mas estou com saudades de vocês. E finalmente confirmaram nossa reserva. Só nós três, como antes. Por favor? Fel."

Assim fica díficil ignorar ela.

\- Eu sou uma péssima amiga._ Suspiro caindo sentada em um dos bancos do balcão.

\- A loirinha de novo?_ Cisco pergunta atraindo minha atenção.- Ela ligou há uns dias atrás, ou talvez um pouco mais..._ Ele medita tentando se lembrar.- Barry atendeu, e inventou uma desculpa._ Ele completou com um dar de ombros.

" Ficar sem se comunicar comigo por quaisquer meios de comunicação não te torna uma péssima amiga. Mesmo que eu fique aqui imaginando as coisas mais horríveis, pensando em talvez ligar para a mãe dessa amiga pra saber se a filha dela está bem e com medo de assustar a pobre mulher. Definitivamente não te torna uma péssima amiga, talvez apenas horrível. As coisas no laboratório estão uma loucura, também não tive tempo para ligar. Não sei se poderei sair cedo hoje. Cait."

Aperto enviar. Sabia que tinha exagerado, mas esse era o meu papel na nossa amizade. Eu sou a que se preocupa demais, Felicity a que resolve as coisas e Barry o que conserta nossas trapalhadas. E somos um time perfeito. Fico girando o celular nas mãos esperando sua resposta, que sabia que viria.

\- Ela quer sair hoje._ Eu comento distraída. Cisco me encara esperançoso. Desde que ele havia visto uma foto de Felicity, ele insistia que eu apresentasse Felicity para ele. Nunca disse nada que pudesse ofender ou magoar meu amigo, mas ele definitivamente não era o tipo de Felicity. Não depois da empolgação dela em descrever o herdeiro da família Queen.- Em Starling._ Ele ia dizer algo mais meu celular apitou novamente.

"Já disse que estou me alimentando bem? Sofrendo com isso, mas estou seguindo as instruções da minha médica predileta. Fel."

"Sou a única médica que você conhece. E sua dieta teria mais alimentos cheios de glúten e corantes se você praticasse alguma atividade física. Toda dor tem sua recompensa. Cait."

Respondo rapidamente sorrindo melancólica. Realmente estava sentindo falta da minha amiga. Podia sentir minhas desculpas perdendo as forças.

\- E qual o problema?_ Cisco pergunta quando percebe que não estava mais usando o celular, de repente o brinquedinho dele perdeu todo o interesse, ele se levantou empolgado e veio até o balcão sentando ao meu lado.- Eu, você, Barry e Felicity. Uma noite de amigos, nós não íamos fazer nada hoje mesmo, não temos trabalho acumulado._ Cisco usava argumentos que não tinham como ser rebatidos, e sua empolgação apenas crescia cada vez mais e mais me contagiando.

\- O Flash._ Uso a única desculpa que era válida e forte o suficiente para fazê-lo desistir.

\- Desde que o Flash apareceu a polícia de Central City nunca mais teve trabalho para prender os bandidos. A polícia sobreviveu todos esses anos sem o Flash, vamos dar uma noite de trabalho para eles._ Aquele era um belo discurso de incentivo.

\- Eu não sei. Temos que falar com o Dr. Wells, não podemos deixar a cidade abandonada os três juntos._ Tento usar o último recurso que me resta, mas não querendo que ele funcionasse.

\- Caitlin. É sexta-feira. O máximo que teremos aqui são acidentes de carro por adolescente bêbados, coisa da polícia. Nosso trabalho é outro. E se algo que seja nosso trabalho acontecer, Barry nos traria de volta em minutos._ Ele finaliza sorrindo orgulhoso do seu próprio discurso.

Ele estava certo. E eu também estava com saudades da minha amiga. Uma noite longe dessa loucura que Central City tinha se tornado não parecia má idéia. Na verdade era uma idéia muito atraente.

\- Não pense, só faça._ Cisco me provoca, sabendo que já tinha ganhado.

\- Se amanhã quando voltarmos Central City não passar de um buraco no mapa, a culpa é sua._ Digo apontando o dedo pra ele mas logo em seguida sorrindo.- Vou arrumar minha mala, você avisa o Dr. Wells._ Falo já correndo para fora da sala sem dar tempo dele recusar. Minha última imagem dele é um Cisco petrificado e com cara de choro.

Caminho para o estacionamento com o celular preso entre o ombro e a cabeça, enquanto minha mãos procuram as chaves do carro na bolsa. Como era de se esperar Barry não está no laboratório, ou em casa, ou mesmo no café onde Íris trabalha. Acho as chaves, destravo o carro e entro. Decido deixar uma mensagem eletrônica pedindo que ele ligasse de volta o mais rápido possível, o que uma tremenda ironia quando se tratava dele.

\- Como ele ainda consegue se atrasar? Ele é o homem mais rápido do mundo._ Resmungo enquanto dirigia para fora do estacionamento da Star Labs.

Assim que passo pela porta do meu apartamento mando um SMS para Felicity avisando que nós estávamos indo e levaríamos um amigo, mesmo sem falar com Barry. Era Felicity, Barry nunca dizia não para ela.

Jogo minha bolsa no sofá e tiro meus sapatos colocando-os organizadamente perto do corredor e indo para o quarto.

Tinha que escolhera roupa, os sapatos, fazer a maquiagem e encontrar Barry. Tudo isso em duas horas,concluo quando olho para meu relógio de pulso.

\- Para o seu bem Barry, não se atrase hoje.

Decido tomar um banho relaxante, mas não muito demorado, ainda tinha muitas coisas pra resolver antes de sair.

A missão díficil seria escolher uma roupa.

\- Uma que não me faça passar por chata demais._ Digo olhando um vestido azul muito bonito no meu armário,mas era fechado demais para uma balada. Tinha um outro vesmelho que eu adorava mas era longo demais. Certinho demais. O amarelo era perfeito, para o chá das cinco com a rainha. Eu precisava de algo diferente. Que me fizesse sentir bonita e desejável, mesmo que fosse voltar sozinha para casa.- Diferente sim, estranho não._ Faço uma careta para o vestido rosa bebê com bolinhas verdes da festa a fantasia da faculdade. Eu ainda guardava aquilo como recordação da melhor época da minha vida.

\- Caitlin._ Escuto alguém chamar meu nome de repente e me viro assustada por ter alguém dentro do meu apartamento.

Levo um segundo pra registrar várias coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Primeiro: Minha toalha caiu.

Segundo: Ela está de volta no meu corpo presa bem firme.

Terceiro: Barry está parado na minha frente olhando para o teto com o rosto mais vermelho que eu já vi na minha vida. E eu sou médica.

\- Me desculpa, sério sinto muito mesmo._ Barry começa a falar sem freios. Ele e Felicity são idênticos nisso.- Eu recebi sua ligação e dizia urgente então vim para cá o mais rápido que pude. E isso é bem rápido levando em consideração que eu sou. Achei que você estava com algum problema, por isso fui entrando e te peguei assim._ Ele tinha dito tudo isso olhando para o teto,e por mais que aquilo fosse uma gentileza da sua parte, uma parte de mim queria que ele demonstrasse alguma reação por ter me visto nua. Ou quase já que ele me ajudou nessa parte. Isso era totalmente ridículo.

Minha carência estava me afetando de tal modo que eu queria que emu melhor amigo me visse como uma mulher. Quer dizer, aquele era o Barry. O mesmo Barry de sempre, o meu Barry de sempre. Meu amigo. Meu irmão.

\- Está tudo bem Barry, não é nada que você não tenha visto antes._ Brinco para aliviar o clima.- Eu só queria te dizer que vamos sair hoje._ Isso faz ele deixar de olhar pra cima e me encarar com aqueles belos olhos verdes.

\- Sair? Eu e você? Juntos?_ Ele parecia estar surpreso com o que eu disse, tanto que se esqueceu da sua vergonha.

\- Falei com a Felicity hoje. Por SMS, mas ela disse que finalmente vamos naquela balada em Starling. Cisco vai conosco. _ Digo mais animada do que imaginei que estaria.

\- Sair de Central? Com aquele meta-humano solto?_ Barry me questiona incrédulo, me fazendo parecer uma completa desmiolada.

\- É apenas uma noite, amanhã estamos de volta. E aquele cara sabe que estamos atrás dele, você quase o pegou ontem. Eu não acho que ele vá aparecer tão logo._ Tento ser racional mesmo querendo mentir para convencê-lo.

\- Eu não sei._ Ele diz e leva a mão á nuca como ele sempre fazia quando estava indeciso.

\- Escuta, nós vamos lá para nos divertir e se alguma coisa acontecer aqui Dr. Weels nos liga e voltamos na mesma hora._ Eu digo tentando dissuadi-lo à ir mas mesmo assim ele parece não mudar de idéia.- Barry, por favor._ Eu imploro, fazendo uma cara que ele sempre cedia, a de criança pidona.

Ele suspira vencido e balança a cabeça concordando.

Em um impulso jogo meus braço em volta do seu pescoço e o abraço apertado, me esquecendo da toalha, que caí mas no segundo seguinte está no mesmo lugar, e sinto os braços do meu melhor amigo retribuindo meu abraço.


	12. Capítulo 12

Não foi difícil descobrir que Thea tinha um dedo na ida de Felicity a Verdant. Principalmente quando chego na Cave e ela mesma se entrega me perguntando se Felicity iria vir naquela noite.

\- Porque será que não estou surpreso por você saber sobre ela?_ Indago fazendo uma carranca para John, que desviou o olhar para Roy, que olhou para Speedy.

\- Qual o problema de saber que você está namorando?_ Thea perguntou cruzando os braços ofendida, pensando que eu estava deixando-a de fora da minha vida. Roy me lançou um olhar de cuidado, e se afastou sorrateiramente até a maca de curativos, e ficou fingindo estar fazendo algo. Já John apenas deu de ombros indiferente ao temperamento da minha pequena irmã e se acomodou mais nada a cadeira dos computadores, para ter uma enorme visão do espetáculo que seria contornar Thea Queen.

\- Primeiro, eu não estou namorando._ Digo categoricamente para entrar na mente dela, mas claro que não vai adiantar, estou lidando com uma Queen.

\- É a primeira mulher que você se interessa desde que voltou daquela maldita ilha, Ollie._ Ela aponta teimosa.

\- Eu sai com outras mulheres esse que voltei, e você não se meteu naqueles relacionamentos._ Eu acuso de volta.

\- Por que aquilo não um relacionamento, era sexo. Uma coisa não tem nada haver com a outra._ Ela devolve começando a se alterar.

Em alguns lugar na minha mente me dou conta que minha irmã unha de 18 anos estava falando de sexo abertamente comigo. Eu não era ingênuo de pensar que Roy e ela nunca haviam feito coisas que eu prefiro nem pensar, mas isso não me impediu de olhar significativamente para Roy.

Ele estava paralisado com olhos arregalados alternando o olhar entre minha aljava com minha flechas e eu, claramente mais assustado do que quando veio falar comigo sobre o namoro deles.

\- Oliver o garoto vai ter uma síncope se você continuar encarando ele assim._ John diz rindo.

\- Eu preferia que você não conversasse comigo sobre isso._ Digo voltando a olhar para minha irmãzinha,implorando internamente para que ela não insistisse nisso.

\- Sobre sexo?_ Ela provoca sorrindo arteira. Ouço meu próprio resmungo que sai como um rosnado, e ela para de sorrir sabendo que cheguei ao meu limite.- Ok, parei._ Ela diz levantando as mãos para o alto e olhando para Roy que estava a ponto de entrar em pânico, mas disfarçava muito bem.- Ele não vai fazer nada, Roy._ Speedy tenta tranquilizá-lo, mas olha para ele e ele engole em seco.- Ollie para de assustar meu namorado._ Thea briga comigo. E bem quando vou responder que não estava assustando o garoto e sim avisando, o computador apita.

Imediatamente a conversa é encerrada e nossa completa atenção é voltada para o que quer que esteja acontecendo na cidade. Thea é a primeira a chegar nos computadores, e começa seu trabalho.

\- Banco de Starling, e pelo que a polícia está dizendo aqui, eles são bem violentos._ Ela diz preocupada.

\- Caras maus e violentos, nosso tipo de problema._ John diz se afastando para pegar suas armas, seus equipamentos de campo.

\- Se formos agora podemos voltar no começo da festa._ Roy comenta despreocupado, e esse comentário me lembra de Felicity.

\- John, Roy e eu podemos dar conta do banco sozinhos._ Ele pára o que está fazendo e me olha sem entender onde quero chegar. E pela minha visão periférica vejo Roy travar enquanto fechava a roupa do Arsenal. E por mais que quisesse que ele tivesse medo, hoje não tinha tempo para isso.- Não vou chegar a tempo para buscar Felicity._ Digo a contra gosto, não queria falar sobre ela na frente de Thea e Roy. Mas parece que os olhares ameaçadores para Roy funcionaram, e ele não fez nenhuma piada.

John parece decepcionado por não ir conosco, mas logo aquele sorriso idiota aparece e ele concorda em ir buscá-la.

No caminho até o banco limpo minha mente de qualquer coisa que não seja a caçada dos bandidos que estão roubando o banco de Starling.

O que era pra ser uma coisa rápida acaba saindo do controle e demoramos mais que o esperado para pegar aqueles caras. Por sorte, nem Roy e nem eu machucamos nossos rostos na briga com eles, mas não posso dizer o mesmo das minhas costelas. Estava acostumado a levar socos e pontapés, mas barras de ferro eram um pouco piores.

'Estão atrasados'. A voz de thea soa no meu comunicador enquanto desço a escada da Cave o mais rápido que minhas costelas permitiam.

\- Eu sei. Precisamos de dez minutos._ Digo entre dentes sentindo meu abdômen queimar enquanto caminho rápido até o banheiro improvisado fundo da Cave. Roy apenas sinaliza a gaveta de medicamentos.

'Você está bem?'. Thea pergunta preocupada.

\- Dez minutos._ Decido não responder sua pergunta é desligo o comunicador. Em menos de um minuto John desce a escada.

Roy vai para o banheiro se arrumar e eu procuro uma ampola de oxicodona.

\- Você não parece bem._ John acusa tirando a seringa da gaveta e a ampola da minha mão.

\- Barra de ferro._ Digo prendendo a respiração,e isso basta para ele que assente entendendo.

\- Isso não vai adiantar muito._ Ele se refere ao medicamento, enquanto perfura meu abdômen.

\- Essa é a parte conveniente do local da festa._ Consigo dizer sem sentir a queimação no corpo. O remédio já fazendo efeito.- Qual a história?_ Pergunto me referindo a desculpa usada para o meu atraso.

\- Problemas em casa. Ninguém vai perguntar._ Ele descarta qualquer possibilidade de alguém perguntar qual o problema na minha casa.

\- E como foi sua parte da missão?_ Pergunto curioso, enquanto espero Roy sair do banheiro. John sorri como se esperasse minha pergunta, e isso me deixa subitamente envergonhado. O que era novidade para mim. Eu nunca sentia vergonha.

\- Se esta se referindo a perigosíssima missão de buscar Felicity e seus amigos na casa dela, ocorreu tudo muito bem._ Ele diz zombeteiro e sorri mais ainda em seguida, me deixando confuso. Ele percebe e se explica com uma única palavra.- Tommy.

Deixo escapar um gemido de frustração. Eu adorava Tommy, ele era um irmão para mim, melhores amigos.

Como poderia ter me esquecido do lado caçador dele?

\- Ele está dando muito trabalho?_ Pergunto já sabendo a resposta.

\- Ele sabe como divertir uma garota, mas desistiu quando ela disse que estava esperando você._ Ele disse cheio de orgulho, mas não saberia dizer se era de mim ou de Felicity.

Então ela dispensou Tommy por mim? Não que eu esperasse outra coisa dela, mas ainda assim era muito bom saber disso.

Tommy e eu tínhamos uma longa lista de casos amorosos, e algumas delas gostavam de sair com os dois, separadamente. Era bom saber que Felicity seria um caso a parte.

\- Thea está soltando fumaça pelos ouvidos._ A voz de Roy chegou primeiro que ele próprio. Ele saiu do banheiro já trocado, olhando com medo para o celular em suas mãos.- E eu nem preciso estar lá para saber disso._ Ele completou.

\- Ela está lidando com Laurel, Tommy e todo clube sozinha, ela tem todo direito de matar vocês dois quando subirem._ John defendeu ela.

\- Vou na frente, tentar domar a fera._ Roy brincou enquanto se dirigia para escada, mas lembrou da conversa de hoje nesse mesmo local porque se virou para mim me olhando assustado.- Há dois metros de distância._ Ele completou sério.

\- Vai logo._ Eu praticamente o expulso da minha frente, e ele sobe apressado.

\- Um dia você vai enfartar esse garoto._ John diz rindo.- Te espero lá em cima._ Ele avisa subindo as escadas, mas pára e me olha.- A propósito, Felicity está linda. Faça jus à ela._ Ele finaliza e some nas escadas.

Sorrio percebendo que ela havia ganhado mais um admirador, a única diferença era que com ele eu não precisaria me preocupar. Já o restante.

\- Anos treinando controle e paciência, não poderiam vir em melhor hora._ Entro no banheiro já não sentindo dor alguma e em menos de dez minutos estou pronto.

Felicity POV

Passar a tarde na companhia dos meus amigos era um jeito maravilhoso de encerrar a semana. Quase me fazia pensar na possibilidade de ficar em casa com eles. Quase. Ou quase, quase. Essa frase não existe. Quando começou a escurecer decidimos que era hora de comermos algo para irmos nos arrumar.

A melhor opção para um lanche rápido sempre seria pizza. Ou comida congelada. Era quase uma lei. Se você não tem tempo para fazer algo para comer peça uma pizza. Era o mais lógico.

Mas tente fazer isso com uma médica na sua casa, sem levar a maior bronca especializada de todo sua vida. Caitlin era linda, adorável e uma ótima pessoa, mas quando se tratava da minha saúde era virava o próprio demônio. Eu não sentia nenhuma vergonha dizer que tinha medo dela quando ela estava brava comigo. Ou com Barry. Os dois discutindo era a coisa mais engraçada e amedrontadora que eu já tinha visto.

\- Não foi tão ruim._ Ela diz olhando inquisidora para nos três, que estávamos sentados na mesa da minha cozinha com um prato e um copo de frente para cada um de nós. Os dois vazios.

Nunca admitiria para ela que aquele sanduíche natural estava horrível, só não ganhava do suco de cenoura e laranja. Os dois juntos eram a combinação perfeita para tortura.

\- Gosto de atum, e laranja sou suspeito de falar._ Cisco diz mentindo obviamente mas Cait compra sua mentira.

\- Foi nutritivo?_ Eu tento, e Barry ri.

\- Tentar manter você saudáveis é impossível,nada agrada vocês._ Ela diz emburrada.

\- Eu não disse nada._ Barry se defende com a pior cara de inocência que já vi na vida.

\- Você deixou cair no meu pé um dos pedaços de sanduíche que estava jogando embaixo da mesa._ Caitlin olha para ele com sua sobrancelha erguida definitivamente brava, desafiando-o a dizer algo.

\- Eu não tenho resposta pra isso._ Ele diz à ela sem graça e se vira para mim.- Eu vou limpar, só precisava de algum lugar para jogar._ Ele se desculpou com um de seus sorrisos meigos, mas eu não poderia estar me importando menos. Aqueles dois ainda matariam de tanto rir.

\- Depois não reclame se não conseguir ficar em pé de tão bêbado, por conta do estômago vazio._ Cait disse irritada e se levantou colocando a louca na pia.- E você vem comigo temos que conversar._ Ela disse já me puxando pelo braço, me fazendo segui-la aos tropeços.

Pedi que ela esperasse que eu tomasse um banho para começar a contar o dia de hoje.

Comecei contando como nos conhecemos mas não toda a história. Decidi não contar sobre o notebook perfurado de balas, preferi um super vírus que estava preocupa do meu chefe. Aquilo era um segredo meu e dele,mas contei sobre o parque e a visita inesperada em minha sala. E a discussão com meu chefe.

\- Esse cara quer você._ Ela disse quando terminei de contar tudo.- O que acha desse?_ Ela estava escolhendo minha roupa enquanto ouvia tudo. Ela tirou um vestido amarelo com generoso decote na frente.

\- Eu não quero passar a idéia "quero transar com você hoje "._ Digo gesticulando aspas com os dedos, enquanto discordo veemente do vestido.- E quem me quer? O senhor Stewart? _ Perguntei assombrada, momentaneamente confusa.

\- Não quer transar hoje?_ Ela da ênfase à palavra hoje, e me lança um olhar avaliativo.- Oliver, Felicity._ Ela responde sem paciência, como se fosse óbvio. E eu suspiro aliviada, as vezes minha mente viaja mais que o normal.- E esse?_ Ela aponta um vestido roxo. E quando eu concordo com a cabeça ela o tira do armário analisando-o.- Alguém vai pirar hoje._ Ela diz e sorrindo travessa para o vestido.

Eu conhecia aquele vestido de longe. Sempre tinha procurado uma ocasião para usá-lo, e hoje era o dia.

Caitlin olhou para o relógio de cabeceira e me apressou dizendo que precisava se trocar também. Não sei como nos duas conseguimos entrar no meu banheiro com tudo o que duas mulheres precisavam para se aprontar para a noitada, mas saímos de lá prontas.

Paramos em frente ao meu espelho que nos mostrava todo nosso corpo.

\- O que você acha?_ Pergunto insegura. Meu estômago estava querendo devolver o bolo seco que Caitlin tinha os feito comer, minha pernas estavam começando a tremer, e minhas mãos suavam. Parecia que só naquele momento estava caindo a ficha que eu estava indo para uma festa com Oliver Queen. Meu chefe. O bilionário. O cara mais cobiçado da cidade. O mais bonito que eu já tinha visto na vida.

\- Se você não pegar esse homem hoje, nunca mais pega._ Caitlin disse enquanto me avaliava.

\- E você? Posso saber pra que tanta produção?_ Me permito sair do meu surto um momento e prestar atenção na minha amiga.

Caitlin só podia estar tramando algo.

Ela estava usando o vestido que minha mãe havia me dado quando acreditava que eu teria o corpo de modelo que Caitlin tinha, mas isso nunca aconteceu. E eu dei o vestido para Caitlin, que não sabia onde usá-lo naquela época, o vestido era azul marinho com cortes nas laterais na altura da cintura, e isso deixava a silhueta muito mais atrativa. O comprimento estava mais curto do que Cait geralmente usava mostrando suas belas pernas. O fato de ser fechado até o pescoço sem decotes ajudava a na balança entre o descente e o indecente. Hoje ela estava linda.

\- Está exagerado? Ou devo colocar meias escuras talvez?_ Ela inquiriu nervosa.

\- Ei, quem está indo para um encontro sou eu._ Digo antes de pensar no que estava falando, mas Cait estava tão nervosa que não pareceu notar.- Por que está tão nervosa?

\- Eu não sei. Eu não deveria estar nervosa, quer dizer é só você e Barry._ Ela ri de si mesma.- E Cisco claro.

\- A menos que você queira ficar com o Cisco, você não tem motivos para ficar nervosa._ Ela nega e suspira pensativa.- Relaxa, São só Cisco e Barry._ Digo te entendo acalmá-lá, mas quando termino de falar algo me vem à mente e é minha vez de surtar.- Barry?_ Pergunto a ela surpresa. Ela não confirma mas também não nega, fica só parada me encarando assustada por ter sido pega no flagra. Eu sabia que eles estavam escondendo algo de mim. Eles estavam cheios de segredinhos sempre juntos. Oh Deus, eu conhecia aquele olhar.- Caitlin Snow desde quando vocês estão saindo? E por que você não me contou?_ Eu estava magoada com ela. Como ela pode esconder isso de mim?

\- O quê? Não. Barry e eu? Felicity..._ Ela começou a gaguejar nervosa.

\- Eu não acredito que vocês me esconderam isso?_ Eu estava decepcionada com meus amigos.- Por isso vocês não se desgrudam, sempre estão saindo juntos em Central City. O que vocês acharam que eu diria? Que não aprovaria? É isso?_ Pergunto procurando uma explicação para a ação dos meus amigos.

Caitlin continuava me olhando assustada demais pra falar. Eu podia ver culpa nos seus olhos. Eu estava certa.

\- Desculpa._ Ela admite pesarosa.- Nós queríamos te contar, mas tudo aconteceu tão depressa, rápido mesmo._ Ela diz de um jeito estranho,e olha nos meus olhos arrependida.

\- É recente então?_ Pergunto cedendo a minha curiosidade,mas ainda emburrada.

\- Sim. Bem recente, nem temos rótulos ainda. Só estamos deixando as coisas rolarem._ Ela parecia querer me convencer de algo. Ela sempre ficava torcendo os dedos quando estava nervosa, e ela estava quase quebrando os próprios dedos agora.

\- Não sei de devo acreditar em você. Você mentiu para mim._ Acuso sem piedade. Ela me olha triste e eu cedo com isso.- Mas vou te dar um voto de confiança. Só não mintam mais pra mim, está bem?_ Peço olhando no fundo dos seus olhos.

\- Prometo não mentir pra você._ Ela diz, mas seus olhos não estão de acordo com suas palavras. Ela aí da estava me escondendo algo, mas não iria pressioná-lá agora. A bebida seria minha aliada nesse interrogatório.

\- E como eu estou?_ Mudo de assunto, querendo fazê-lá esquecer disso por hora.

\- Depende._Olho para ela confusa.- Se você quer que ele não tire os olhos de você toda a noite, esse é o vestido._ Ela diz e pisca pra mim sorrindo animada.

\- Não está exagerado?_ Faço a mesma pergunta que ela, imitando sua voz.- Talvez com meias escuras?_ Dou risada desviando de um travesseiro que veio voando na minha direção.

\- Pare de caçoar de mim._ Ela briga comigo rindo.- E você está perfeita._ Ela me elogia, e sei que esta sendo sincera.

Olho no espelho novamente tentando acreditar nas palavras dela.

\- E se eu prender o cabelo pro alto?_ Pergunto considerando deixar o pescoço a mostra.

\- Se você mexer em um fio que seja, você vai a essa festa de olho roxo combinando com seu vestido._ Caitlin ameaça com um sorriso inocente nos lábios pintados de rosa.

\- Você me da medo as vezes._ Acuso ela, me afastando para pegar a bolsa que tinha escolhido pra hoje.

Na verdade era mais uma carteira, muito bonita na cor nude pra combinar com os sapatos.

\- Não se esqueça disso nunca._ Ela reforça a ameaça e sai me puxando porta fora.

Os garotos já tinham vindo quase prontos, então deixei que usassem o quarto de hóspedes para terminarem de se arrumar. Cisco foi o primeiro a sair, dizendo a Caitlin que Barry estava chamando por ela. Olhei de uma forma significativa para ela que corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

Cisco e eu ficamos conversando sobre coisas banais esperando por eles. E ele até tentou me cantar mas decidi cortar logo de cara para não dar falsas esperanças.

\- Eu estou indo para um encontro Cisco._ Eu digo delicadamente.

\- Ah. Eu imaginei._ Ele completou desanimado. Mas antes que eu sentisse pena por ele ele sorriu.- Você tem alguma amiga?

Definitivamente eu não feri os sentimentos dele.

\- Estamos prontos._ Barry diz saindo de repente pela porta do quarto de hóspedes sendo empurrado por uma Caitlin risonha. Além deles me matarem de rir, iam me matar de fofura agora.

\- Ótimo. Agora esperamos._ Falo me sentando no banco da cozinha.

\- Espero o que?_ Barry pergunta confuso. Olho para Caitlin e vejo que ela não contou nada a ele.

\- Esperamos o cara com quem a Felicity vai sair vir buscá-lá._ Olhei para Cisco surpresa por ter sido ele a responder.

\- Nos atrapalhados seu encontro. Foi mal. _ Barry se desculpa sem graça.

\- Na verdade foi ele quem atrapalhou a noite. Não ele, ele. Primeiro foi o segurança dele, depois foi ele._ Tento explicar mas eles só parecem cada vez mais confusos.

\- O segurança dele? O cara tem um segurança?_ Barry continua perguntando as coisas me deixando nervosa.

\- Sim._ Eu me limito a isso. Falar sobre Oliver estava me deixando mais nervosa do que deveria.

\- Diz logo que é, por que ele não vai parar._ Cait aconselha se aproximando e parando do meu lado. Ela tinha percebido o quanto estava nervosa.

\- Vou sair com o meu chefe._ Digo em voz alta, sentindo o sanduíche dançar no meu estômago.

\- O senhor Stewart?_ Barry pergunta assombrado. Por que todo mundo acha que vou sair com aquele velho asqueroso?

\- O que? Não! Ficou maluco Barry?_ Ele me olha sem entender nada.- Vou sair com o chefe do meu chefe._ Talvez se eu parar de chamar Oliver de chefe as pessoas parem de confundir os dois.

\- Você vai sair com Oliver Queen?_ A incredulidade na cara de Barry deveria ser insultante, mas aposto que tinha feito a mesma cara quando Oliver me chamou para ir com ele.

\- O bilionário Queen?_ Agora era a vez de Cisco ficar surpreso.

\- Sim._ Contesto as duas perguntas já sentindo meu rosto queimar. Um dia consigo controlar minha língua, tenho fé nisso.

\- Esse cara não tem uma boa reputação Fel._ Barry me adverte, e eu estômago reage a isso.

Não tenho como responder a isso e dou graças a Deus quando escuto a campainha tocar. Mas meu alívio dura meio segundo quando me lembro que quem está na minha porta é Oliver.

Sem pensar muito me apresso para abrir a porta para encarar Oliver. Mas não era ele quem estava lá.

\- Diggle?_ Ele parece estar se divertindo com a minha surpresa.

\- Pela maneira que seu sorriso sumiu devo presumir que eu não sou a pessoa que você esperava._ Ele diz zombeteiro.

\- Não, não é. Eu sabia que você era o segurança do Oliver, mas motorista é novidade pra mim. Digo, não quis ser rude com você, desculpa._ Digo envergonhada.

\- Não foi,não se preocupe. Vocês estão prontos para ir agora?_ Ele perguntou num tom profissional olhando para atrás de mim, presumi que os três deviam estar nos observando. John deu um sorriso educado para eles.

Fiz as devidas apresentações entre Diggle meus amigos e saímos da minha casa.

\- Felicity?_ Escutei a voz de Caitlin próxima de mim, enquanto fechada a porta.

\- Hm?_ Resmunguei distraída guardando a chave embaixo do terceiro vaso da janela.

\- Aquilo é uma limosine?_ Limosine? Olho para a frente da minha casa e não acredito no que vejo.

\- Uau._ Exclamo sem reação, percorrendo a maior limosine que já tinha visto, ela era preta com um um teto solar enorme. A luz da lua e a iluminação das casas da rua faziam o carro brilhar como uma árvore de natal. Dei dois passos para a direita para poder ver a placa "Queen". Um riso incrédulo saiu da minha boca.- Quem põem o nome em um carro?_ Perguntei a mim mesma ainda sem acreditar.

\- Aparentemente seu namorado._ Barry provoca, mas estou tão impressionado pelo carro que não ligo em não lhe dar uma resposta.

\- Eu não sei vocês, mas eu quero ver se ela também é bonita por dentro._ Cisco comentou e todos nós concordamos.

Antes de entrar no carro John me avisou que provavelmente Oliver não estaria lá, parece que algo tinha acontecido na casa dele.

\- É grave? Ele está bem?_ Não pude evitar ficar preocupada com ele. John demorou para me responder parecendo pensar no que dizer, mas então sorriu de verdade para mim pela primeira vez.

\- Ele está bem. Só vai se atrasar um pouco._ Ele afirmou seguro do que estava dizendo. E eu acreditei nele.


	13. Capítulo 13

Eu achava que nada me impressionaria mais que a limosine, com todo aquele conforto e cristais que pareciam ser caros e o champagne no frigobar com morangos frescos. Oliver definitivamente sabia como agradar alguém.

Mas nada se comparava a Verdant.

Era simplesmente o lugar mais incrível que eu já havia estado. A música, as luzes, as pessoas que mais pareciam atores de cinema, o design do clube era em sua grande parte vidro e aço. Para qualquer lugar que se olhasse os raios das luzes refletidos nas paredes criavam formas incríveis. O lugar era um sonho. E exalava riqueza.

\- Me lembre de agradecer Oliver pelo convite._ Digo alto ou conta da música enquanto sigo John de perto, vendo ele abrir caminho pela multidão. Ele me olhou.- Eu nunca conseguiria pegar nada aqui._ Explico me sentindo um pouco intimidada.

\- A maioria não o faz._ John dizem olhando amigável. Eu não conseguia entender o porquê de aparentemente ele gostar tanto de mim.

Eu apenas sorri carinhosamente pra ele. Algo nele inspirava confiança.

Meus amigos e meu novo amigo estava muito ocupado observando tudo muito animados e não perceberam nosso pequeno diálogo.

De repente John parou abruptamente, quase me fazendo tromba com ele novamente. Ele estava parado na frente de uma escada que levava ao segundo andar. Ali devia era proibido para a multidão atrás de nós, os dois brutamontes nos dois lados da escada diziam isso. A festa era privada e por isso aconteceria no andar de cima. John disse algo rapidamente e para eles e nossa passagem foi autorizada.

Conforme subíamos a escada podia sentir a atmosfera mudar. A música dançante e pulsando do andar de baixo rapidamente ia sumindo até não restar quase nada além de um som de ambiente. No final da escada havia uma porta toda trabalhada em madeira escura, parecia bem velha e cara. Mas era linda.

Antes de abrir a porta John nos lançou um sorriso tranquilizador, que só serviu pra fazer meu estômago remexer de novo. Olhei para os meus amigos que estavam temerosos também, mas antes que pudesse dar meia volta e ir para casa comer a gororoba saudável de Cait a porta se abriu.

A súbita mudança de ambiente me deixou desconcertada inicialmente. Eram dois ambientes completamente diferentes. Lá embaixo as pessoas não pareciam se preocupar em como dançavam ou se estavam bêbadas demais, o ambiente era amistoso, eletrizante. Já aqui, não poderia ser mais diferente.

O andar estava cheio, não havia dúvida disso, mas em compensação não haviam pessoas dançando, ou falando alto e rindo a toa. Todos estavam impecavelmente vestidos, com suas jóias reluzindo e sorrisos que não pareciam em nada com os sorrisos que amigos verdadeiros dão uns aos outros.

\- Tarde demais para escolher o andar de baixo?_ Murmuro para Cait que só me olha cúmplice, escuto John pigarrear e olho para ele.

\- Vou ver se o senhor Queen já está a caminho._ Ele avisa e sai pela porta que passamos. E tenho vontade de ir atrás dele.

\- Isso é uma festa? Por que estou me sentindo um experimento. Um sapo a ponto de ser dissecado._ Barry diz incomodado com os olhares que estávamos recebendo.

\- Me sinto no colegial novamente. E isso não é uma coisa boa._ Cisco solta se mexendo para perto da parede.

\- Ok, vamos descer._ Eu digo e todos concordam.

\- Eu não conheço vocês._ Uma voz nos parou quando estávamos quase saindo. Nos viramos para ver quem estava falando conosco. Aquele era Tommy Merlin. Eu o conhecia dos jornais,sempre nas colunas de fofoca, também era parceiro de crime de Oliver. Olho para meus amigos pedindo ajuda.- Mas podemos mudar isso rapidamente._ Ele diz sorrindo galanteador. Ops. Isso vai ser engraçado.- Sou Tommy Merlin._ Ele diz seu nome como se isso fosse a coisa mais incrível do mundo. Os ricos e seus super egos.

\- Felicity Smoak._ Me apresentou educadamente.- Esses são meus amigos Barry Allen, Caitlin Snow e Cisco Ramon._ Apresento todos na ordem alfabética, uma mania minha. Mais uma. Eles se cumprimentam educados e Tommy olha para mim de novo.

\- Esqueçam o que eu disse antes. Agora nos conhecemos, por que não se sentam conosco?_ Ele atrevidamente pousou a mão na minha cintura me conduzindo até a mesa que já estava ocupada por duas mulheres e outro homem. Fiquei tão estarrecida com a atitude dele que não consegui dizer não. Olhei para trás e fiquei aliviada ao ver que meus amigos estavam nos seguindo.

\- Pessoal, essas são Felicity Smoak, Caitlin Snow, Barry... Allen?_ Ele estava olhando para Barry achando graça de ter esquecido seu nome, mas nem um pouco envergonhado por isso é de certa forma não me surpreende ele ter esquecido apenas dos nomes de Barry e Cisco.- E o seu é Cisco! Essa eu sabia._ Tommy comemora como se lembrar do nome de alguém fosse um feito e tanto.- Eles são meus novos amigos?_ Ele olha pra mim cheio de segundas intenções. Eu não sei o que responder, sem ser mal educada com ele então Caitlin me salva me puxando levemente pelo braço até Tommy me soltar.

\- Nos viemos acompanhadas._ Caitlin diz. Eu poderia ter dito isso, penso com raiva de mim mesma. Quando não quero minha boca solta até o que não deve, e quando preciso nada sai. Haja paciência comigo.

Tommy alternou o olhar entre Barry e Cisco não parecendo acreditar no que Caitlin disse.

'Agora seria uma boa hora pra você chegar Oliver'. Penso quase implorando para que ele entrasse por aquela porta.

\- Então ficamos na mesma, aos meus novos amigos._ Ele pega uma taça da mesa e brinda sozinho tomando todo conteúdo da taça.

Por mais constrangedora que fosse a situação, também era hilária. Logo eu e meus amigos estávamos rindo de nos mesmos por estarmos ali.

\- Você podia nos apresentar seus novos amigos, o que acha?_ Uma das mulheres, muito bonita com um vestido preto muito bem desenhado no corpo, pediu se dirigindo a Tommy. Ele levou um segundo para identificar da onde estava vindo a voz.

\- Laurel Lance._ Ele apontou para ela olhando para nós e depois virou para ela.- Você já ouviu o nome deles._ Disse sorrindo, mas algo estava estranho ali.- Helena Bertinelli._ Ele apontou a segunda mulher que era ruiva e estava muito bonita com um vestido salmão. O sorriso para ela estava mais verdadeiro, estava acontecendo alguma coisa entre a tal Laurel e Tommy.- E este é Ray Palmer, um futuro sócio do meu pai._ Ele comenta de um modo estranho, mas reconheço um certo rancor por esse tal Ray Palmer.

\- Muito prazer._ Helena diz educada.

\- Oi._ Ray diz menos formal com um sorriso amigável.

Laurel apenas acena com a cabeça e bebe sua bebida florescente.

\- Aí estão vocês._ Escuto uma voz do meu lado e me viro. Thea Queen. A irmã de Oliver. E estava falando comigo e meus amigos, o que só podia significar que Oliver falou de mim para ela.

' Não pira Felicity'. Brigo comigo mesma.

\- Você conhece eles?_ Tommy pergunta, e parece mais animado com a idéia.

\- Não oficialmente. Oi, sou Thea._ Ela acena para nós.- Eles são convidados do Ollie._ Ela explica para Tommy, que nos olha confuso. E imediatamente sinto um par de olhos muito curiosos vindo diretamente da mesa e caindo sobre nós

\- Não sabia que Ollie tinha amigos que eu não conhecia._ Tommy parece meio perdido.

\- Nós também não o conhecemos._ Caitlin diz parecendo achar graça de algo. Eu olho para minha amiga que até agora parecia estar muda perguntando silenciosamente o que ela estava fazendo.

\- Agora eu me perdi._ Tommy contesta confuso.

\- Eu também._ Divago pensando nas voltas que estávamos dando, e percebo que falei alto.- Digo, é mais simples do que parece. Eu iria vir aqui hoje com meus amigos._ Aponto para cada um dos três do meu lado.- Mas aí Oliver me pediu para vir com ele, e eu disse que não podia porque iria sair com meus amigos. Mas ele insistiu em que eu viesse com ele, então trouxe meus amigos._ Eu sabia que todos estavam me olhando assombrados com a minha forma de falar, mas eu não consegui frear. E quando terminei todos ainda estavam me olhando abismados.

\- Então quando você disse que estava acompanhada, não estava se referindo a ele?_ Tommy perguntou apontando Cisco, ainda confuso do meu falatório.

Me limitei a balançar a cabeça negativamente.

\- Com licença._ Laurel pediu se levantando e passando apressada em direção ao bar.

Tommy até disfarçou mas eu consegui ver seu olhar triste, seguindo-a.

\- Eu vou falar com ela._ Thea se prontificou falando com Tommy. Ele só deu de ombros indiferente e voltou a encher a taça olhando para nós. Thea nos deu um olhar de desculpas e foi atrás de Laurel.

Tommy providenciou mais cadeiras para todos sentirmos na mesma mesa.

\- Então você é amiga do Ollie?_ Tommy me perguntou interessado. A mudança no tom de voz dele era notável, ele parecia estar sendo amigo. Sem segundas intenções. Apenas querendo me conhecer.

\- Podemos dizer que sim._ Eu digo incerta. Não éramos amigos, mas também não éramos estranhos. Não sabia o que éramos no exato momento, mas nem eu e nem ele queríamos ser apenas amigos.

\- E nenhum de vocês veio realmente juntos?_ Eu vi o olhar que ele lançou a Caitlin, isso não ia prestar.

\- Na verdade, nós dois sim._ Barry sinalizou ele e Caitlin. Era muito estranho olhar para eles como um casal.

\- O que?_ Cisco exclama. Pelo jeito eu não fui a última a saber, isso me deixa um pouco mais a vontade com o relacionamento deles.

\- Depois eu explico._ Barry contesta sem jeito. Se tinha uma coisa que Barry Allen não gostava de fazer, era falar sobre sua vida pessoal.

\- Ah, mas vai mesmo. E direitinho._ Cisco disse animado e bravo ao mesmo tempo.

\- Eu disse que era recente._ Caitlin cochichou no meu ouvido.

Tenho que admitir que Tommy Merlin sabia como ser amigável. Um bêbado amigável, mas ainda assim adorável. E um ótimo amigo. Fazia vinte minutos que estávamos sentados bebendo algo que eu acreditava ser champagne, e conversando sobre Oliver. Ou melhor eu estava escutando, porque desde que mencionei que estava esperando Oliver, ele era só elogios ao amigo. Alguns que eu não precisava saber, como a história das três dançarinas em Las Viegas. A última coisa que eu queria eram três dançarinas de cancan e Oliver na minha imaginação.

Ray havia engatado uma conversa bem animada com Cisco sobre engenharia da tecnologia. Ao que parecia o futuro sócio da Merlin Global Group, era um visionário. Que queria modificar todo o sistema de energia elétrica em Starling City. Ousado,mas se desse certo seria um avanço muito benéfico ao ecossistema.

Caitlin e Barry estavam conversando com Helena Bertinelli. E pela cara da minha amiga, algo não estava indo bem.

E Thea com Laurel haviam desaparecido de vista, mas da última vez que espiei Laurel não parecia nada feliz.

\- O que você acha?_ A pergunta de Tommy me pega totalmente desprevenida. Eu não estava prestando atenção em nada do que ele havia falado.

\- Desculpe, eu estava com a mente longe. Não ouvi o que disse._ Admiti envergonhada, me sentindo mal pela minha falta de educação.

\- Eu estava te contando sobre a vez que Ollie e eu estávamos em Miami, e conhecemos duas irmãs gêmeas. Lindas..._ Ele vai começar a contar as aventuras deles de novo, e eu mal expulsei as dançarinas da minha mente.

\- Acho que esse história não é relevante, Tommy._ Escuto Oliver dizer, acho que reconheceria essa voz em qualquer lugar, sinto ele parado bem perto, atrás de mim.

\- Ollie!_ Tommy o cumprimenta bem animado, ou muito bêbado, e quase me atropela para abraçar o amigo. Nesse instante me viro para Oliver, e nossos olhos travam um no outro.

\- Ei, companheiro._ vejo Oliver tentar segurar Tommy que se apóia mais do que deveria nele.- Desse jeito você não vai chegar ao final da noite._ Ele diz sustentando o peso de Tommy até o próprio recuperar o equilíbrio.

\- Eu cuidei bem dela._ Ele aponta pra mim, e imediatamente quero um buraco para enfiar minha cabeça. Olho para Oliver que não faz a mínima força em disfarçar seu sorriso, achando graça.

\- Jura? Será que não era ela que estava cuidando de você?_ Oliver faz graça com o amigo que agora estava em pé sozinho.

\- Eu gosto dela. Ela diz coisas engraçadas, e ri quando faço as minhas piadas._ Tommy parecia ter esquecido que eu estava ali, e Oliver não estava ajudando em nada o meu embaraço prestando atenção nele.

\- Acho que você precisa tomar um ar Tommy._ Eu digo tentando fazê-lo parar de falar de mim.- Não tem uma área aberta por aqui?_ Olho ao redor mas não encontro nada que pareça uma janela.

\- A Felicity têm razão, Tommy. Vamos até o escritório, lá tem uma janela e sossego._ Oliver diz e me chama para ir junto. Olho rapidamente em volta mas não vejo nenhum dos meus amigos, mas o sigo mesmo assim.

\- Estou estragando seu encontro não estou.?_ Tommy pergunta assim que saímos pela porta e viramos para direita em um corredor que eu não tinha reparado antes. Eu sinto meu estômago gelar com a menção da palavra encontro. Olho para Oliver que está carregando Tommy mais a frente, com receio do que ele vai dizer. Oliver olha para o amigo com uma expressão pensativa e da uma risada serena.

\- Quando você não estragou um encontro meu Tommy?_ Oliver pergunta achando graça do amigo. E sinto meu corpo mais leve depois dessa resposta. Agora eu mesma estava achando graça daquilo.

\- Isso não é verdade._ Tommy nega indignado parando de repente, fazendo com que eu tenha que me apoiar nos dois para não cair. Sinto um braço ao redor da minha cintura me segurando, e pela reação do meu corpo não preciso nem olhar para saber que era o braço de Oliver.

\- Você está bem?_ Ele pergunta bem próximo do meu rosto. E eu não consigo responder nada, ele estava tão perto. Ele era ainda mais cheiroso do que eu me lembrava. Ó céus. Ninguém deveria ser tão bonito assim. Não é justo.

\- O que não é justo?_ A voz de Tommy me tira do transe que aqueles benditos olhos azuis me colocaram.

\- Eu disse em voz alta, não disse?_ Fecho os olhos não acreditando que havia soltado aquilo. Sério? Que merda, Felicity.

\- Não se preocupe, seja lá o que não acha justo, você guardou pra você._ Oliver me diz e eu abro os olhos um de cada vez e encontro o maior sorriso que ele já me deu. O desgraçado estava mentindo.

\- Mentiroso._ Eu acuso desviando meus olhos e me afastando dele sem graça. O seu perfume veio comigo, e vi que não lavaria esse vestido tão cedo. O mentiroso mais cheiroso do mundo. Meu Deus estou ficando brega.

\- O casal, eu juro que vou ser um bom menino e não vomitar em vocês. Mas temos que chegar rápido na janela._ Tommy avisa com sua voz mais grave, e ele estava começando a ficar pálido.

\- Então vamos nos apressar._ Oliver praticamente jogou Tommy nos ombros, e saiu caminhando apressado pelo corredor.

\- Uau._ É tudo que consigo dizer antes de sair correndo atrás dele.

'Nota mental dois : Oliver é forte. Muito forte'. Penso impressionada.


	14. Capítulo 14

John havia me dito que Felicity estava linda, e eu não duvidava disso, eu só queria ter sido preparado para aquele pedaço de pano roxo que ela estava vestindo. Aquilo não deveria ser considerado uma roupa, muito menos uma pra sair na rua. Ou essa festa. Ela tinha que sentar daquele jeito? Pelo menos Tommy estava monopolizando ela, impedindo de alguém chegar nela. Ele não fazia idéia de quantas vidas estava salvando essa noite.

\- As pessoas estão começando a reparar na sua cara de serial killer._ John caçoa de mim ao meu lado.

Ele estava me esperando do lado de fora da porta da Cave, e não havia saído do meu lado desde então. Achoque ele me conhecia bem o suficiente pra saber que não deveria me deixar sozinho nessa festa com Felicity vestida daquele jeito. E pela primeira vez na minha vida eu não era o perigo hoje, pelo menos para ela.

\- Ela está pelada._ Eu digo para ele, mas sem tirar os olhos dela. E como se soubesse que estava sendo observada, num movimento rápido descruzou as pernas para cruzá-las de novo em seguida, só mudando de posição.- Como você deixou ela sair de casa com aquilo?_ Dirijo minha raiva para John, pelo menos ele não respondia. Fecho meus punhos com força quando vejo dois antigos amigos de escola se aproximarem da mesa de Tommy e Felicity, eles pareciam procurar uma desculpa para conversar com os dois.- Se acontecer um assassinato, a culpa será somente dela._ Digo me livrando completamente de qualquer culpa que possa vir a ter até o final dessa noite e caminho com passos decididos até a mesa.

Os dois quando me vêem chegar até tentam conversar comigo, mas estou sem foco para qualquer coisa que não seja cobrir aquele par de pernas que me deixariam sem dormir por dias. Então ignoro os dois e chego a mesa a tempo de ouvir o que Tommy e Felicity estavam conversando.

\- Acho que essa história não é relevante, Tommy._ Interrompo antes que ele conte a real história das gêmeas, não era um história que Felicity deveria ter conhecimento.

Dizer que Tommy estava bêbado seria um elogio. Ele estava a ponto de cair. E a festa havia acabado de começar. Pra ele beber tanto assim só havia um motivo; Laurel.

Felicity tem a idéia de levar Tommy para tomar um ar, boa desculpa para fugir dos elogios dele. Ele era só elogios e sorriso para ela. Ao que parecia, ela tinha conseguido outro admirador.

Não haviam janelas no segundo andar do clube era uma das exigências de segurança, a mais próxima ficava no escritório. Nem cogitei a idéia de deixar Felicity sozinha aqui enquanto levava Tommy para lá, e ela não pareceu se incomodar quando a chamei para vir junto. E por mais que quisesse ficar de olho nela, Tommy estava chegando a um ponto que ou tirávamos ele de lá naquele momento, ou ele iria dar um espetáculo na frente de todos. E um espetáculo era a última coisa que ele precisava no momento, com toda a responsabilidade da empresa e do pai em cima dele.

Fui todo o caminho mantendo uma conversa pelo menos um pouco sóbria com ele para não deixá-lo pensar no tanto que devia estar enjoado.

De repente, Tommy pára abruptamente com algo que eu disse, e Felicity que não estava preparada para isso trombar em nós dois e se desequilibra. Por puro reflexo jogo meu braço em torno de sua cintura a segurando próxima a mim e mantenho Tommy firme com o outro braço.

\- Você está bem?_ Pergunto olhando para ela e me dando conta de que nunca tinhamos estado tão próximos assim. E que ela estava com um perfume diferente do que ela usava normalmente. Esse era mais intenso, doce e puramente sensual. Ela continuava a me olhar daquele jeito que me fazia ter pensamentos impróprios. Seguro um suspiro frustrado me lembrando que Tommy estava aqui.

\- Ó céus. Ninguém deveria ser tão bonito assim. Não é justo._ Ouço ela murmurar por baixo do fôlego totalmente alheia ao fato de que havia dito seu pensamento em voz alta. E isso melhora meu humor subitamente. Ela nunca conseguia se frear, não conseguia controla o que dizia e isso era uma das coisas que me encantavam nela.

\- O que não é justo?_ Tommy interrompe nossa conexão, estourando nossa pequena bolha e eu quero bater nele por isso. Só não o faço por que Felicity se dá conta que havia falado demais de novo e fecha os olhos como havia feito na praça essa manhã ,envergonhada de novo.

\- Eu disse em voz alta, não disse?_ Ela pergunta com sua voz baixa e o rosto vermelho. Eu deveria dizer algo para não deixá-la tão desconfortável mais, não consigo. Era realmente muito engraçado quando ela se envergonhava por algo tão bobo quanto aquilo.

\- Não se preocupe, seja lá o que não acha justo, você guardou pra você._ Eu digo a única coisa que passou pela minha cabeça. Ela então faz a cara mais meiga do mundo e me olha cautelosa, e vejo pelos seus olhos que ela sabia que estava mentindo.

\- Mentiroso._ Ela me acusa e se afasta, cedo demais, constrangida novamente mas não consigo ficar sério.

\- O casal, eu juro que vou ser um bom menino e não vomitar em vocês. Mas temos que chegar rápido na janela._ Tommy avisa ficando cada vez mais mole e pálido no meu braço, e eu me xingo mentalmente por ter esquecido por uns instantes que meu amigo estava passando mal.

\- Então vamos nos apressar._ Eu falo e jogo Tommy no ombro praticamente correndo até o escritório, eu sabia que ele não estava brincando.

\- Uau._ Escuto Felicity murmurar, mas não tenho tempo para ver do que se trata.

Assim que chegamos no escritório deixo Tommy na cadeira perto da janela e entrego a lata de lixo para ele. Ele me agradece com um aceno fraco com a mão e afunda a cabeça na lata vomitando tudo que tinha direito.

\- Bem a tempo._ Felicity diz ao meu lado parecendo aliviada. E um pouco nauseada também.

\- Vamos dar um tempo pra ele._ Ela anuiu e olhei para Tommy checando se ele estava bem para ficar sozinho.- Tommy você está se sentindo melhor?_ Perguntei por desencargo de consciência.

\- Saiam logo daqui, não vou estragar outro encontro seu._ Ele disse ainda com a cabeça dentro do balde. Tive que me esforçar para não rir dele.

Olhei para Felicity e ela estava na mesma situação. Parecia estar se divertindo de uma situação que para outras seria um desastre.

Estava na hora de levar esse encontro a sério.

\- Qualquer coisa me liga._ Disse para Tommy e dei um tapinha no seu ombro de pura sacanagem, sabendo que isso o faria vomitar de novo.

\- Filho da mãe!_ Ele chiou antes de vomitar novamente.

Felicity riu com vontade assim que saímos do escritório.

\- Você é um amigo cruel._ Ela diz quando para de rir.

\- Ele precisa colocar pra fora para poder voltar á festa._ Disse tentando parecer prestativo.

\- A única coisa que ele fez foi enobrecer seu melhor amigo desde a hora que cheguei e você o paga assim._ Ela dizia reprovando minha atitude, mas ainda estava sorrindo.

\- Não sabia que alguém tinha que enobrecer minha imagem._ Contesto rindo.

\- Depois das dançarinas de cancan? Pode apostar que precisa de alguém._ Ela tenta dizer séria mas acaba rindo de novo, o que me deixa na dúvida de quanto ela bebeu até agora para estar tão risonha.

\- Posso te perguntar o que você bebeu?_ Ela sorri ainda mais e logo em seguida fica séria.

\- Estou agindo como boba, não estou? Não devia ter bebido._ Ela diz mais pra ela mesma do que para mim. Antes de entrarmos na festa novamente a seguro pela mão, ela me olha constrangida.- Não vou fazer nada embaraçoso. Eu poderia prometer mais não tenho certeza disso._ Ela divaga incerta. E aquela cara fofa está de volta.

\- Ei, você não está agindo como boba, e não se preocupe com nada, você está comigo e ninguém vai te falar nada._ Eu tento acalmá-la antes de entrarmos.

\- Eu não estou bêbada, só estou alta e um pouco alegre._ Ela me garante séria, mas sua expressão é de embriaguez. Esse era o efeito do champagne para quem não estava acostumado.

\- Eu sei.- Digo calmamente. Ela me encara me avaliando, com certeza tentando descobrir se estou mentindo.

\- Você é um péssimo mentiroso._ Ela diz rindo.

E com ela, eu era mesmo.

Felicity POV

Dizer que eu não estava nervosa por entrar naquele salão de novo era mentira. Mais que isso. Eu estava apavorada.

Entrar no salão acompanhada de Oliver, que ainda não havia soltado minha mão, estava me deixando nervosa. Mais do que eu já estava enquanto estávamos conversando no corredor.

E agora isso. Graças aos céus eu estava me sentindo bem comigo mesma, pelo menos no quesito aparência porque meu estômago estava dando voltinhas sem parar desde que meu acompanhante chegou.

E ele não havia desmentido quando Tommy se referiu ao nosso encontro com um encontro. Mesmo não sendo um encontro, quer dizer, não no mesmo sentido de encontros.

'Isso não faz o menor sentido. Acho que vou parar de beber' . Penso me sentindo levemente tonta.

\- Pronta?_ Oliver pergunta ao meu lado, ele estava esperando paciente até que eu voltasse da onde quer que eu tenha ido na minha mente. Eu apenas assinto, não tenho certeza se minha voz sairia. Ele não parece acreditar em mim, reviro os olhos com isso e então sorrio da maneira mais falsa que consigo e o encaro. Ele ri da minha cara e abre a porta sem cerimônia.

Não reparar que todos estavam olhando para nós seria impossível. Caitlin estava praticamente dando pulinhos na sua cadeira quando os viu. Barry estava entretido numa conversa com Helena e Ray que se sentou no mesmo lugar que Tommy estava antes, mas ela nos avistou e os dois também viraram para nós. E Cisco estava no bar e parecia muito confortável conversando com uma loira,mas também olhou. Até o barman olhou.

Acho que minha brilhante idéia de não beber mais acaba de ir para o ralo.

\- Estão nos encarando._ Eu sussurro o óbvio sem olhar para ele.- Por que estão nos encarando?_ Olho para ele esperando uma resposta. Ele olha de volta pra mim e ri do meu nervosismo. Não é educado rir dos outros, ainda mais quando esse outro sou eu.

\- Não estou rindo de você. Estou rindo da situação._ Ele explica e eu quero aquele buraco pra enfiar minha cabeça outra vez.

\- Um dia eu consigo controlar o que eu digo._ Eu prometo a ele.- Você vai ver.

\- Eu realmente espero que não._ Ele confessa e sorri daquele jeito que pifa meus neurônios.

\- Você está destruindo tudo o que Tommy disse a seu respeito._ Eu provoco, tentando achar um jeito de deixá-lo desconfortável também.

\- Talvez eu mesmo deva lhe contar sobre mim e não Tommy._ Ele insinua e solta minha mão pegando duas taças do garçom que estava passando me entregando uma.

\- Eu não tenho resposta para isso._ Digo revoltada pela minha falta de palavras. Eu não tenho palavras? Haja paciência comigo mesma.

Oliver sorri do meu embaraço e passa o braço pela minha cintura novamente mas dessa vez ele nos conduz até a mesa onde meus amigos estavam.

Oliver se apresentou, como se ele precisasse de apresentações e nos sentamos com eles. Por incrível que pareça eu me senti bem de ter Oliver e meus amigos juntos, era uma sensação boa. E ele parece ter gostado de Barry. Ray não tanto. Tommy e Oliver pareciam ter algo contra Ray, e ele também não era tão amigável com Oliver. Depois de um bom tempo conversando, a irmã de Oliver se juntou a nós com um rapaz muito bonito que ela apresentou como seu namorado e vi Oliver suspirar disfarçadamente.

\- Parece que alguém tem ciumes da irmã._ Provoquei ele que estava sentado ao meu lado, num tom que só ele ouviria.

Ele me olhou achando graça, mas quando ia me responder um par de braços se enroscou no pescoço dele.

Laurel Lance. Ela estava visivelmente alterada pela bebida. Oliver tentou se desenrolar dela mas ela parecia não querer soltá-lo nunca mais.

'Quem pode culpá-lá?'. Penso ironicamente.

\- Ollie, eu acho que não estou me sentindo bem._ Ela disse claramente, mas sua voz estava fraca como se ela estivesse se esforçando para não perder o foco.

\- Você é fraca para bebida, Laurel. Sempre foi._ Oliver diz quando consegue se soltar dela. Ele se levanta e coloca ela sentada no seu lugar. - Sinto muito por isso._ Ele se desculpa comigo, mas eu não posso culpá-lo por uma maluca e bêbada se jogar nele, posso?

\- Está tudo bem._ Eu asseguro. E isso é como um gatilho para Laurel, ela se vira para mim e me olha fixamente. Não havia ódio ou raiva no seu olhar, ela só parecia afrontada.

\- Você não devia estar aqui._ Laurel diz para mim, mas parece que não era pra sair alto pela cara que ela fez.- Desculpe, não quis ser mal educada._ Ela se desculpa, não por ter dito aquilo mas por eu ter ouvido.

\- Laurel, eu vou chamar um táxi pra você._ Thea avisa, mas já está com o celular na mão.

\- Não quero ir. Ainda não._ Ela se vira para Oliver, que a olhava sério.- Nós ainda não dançamos._ Essa me pegou de surpresa, olho para Caitlin pedindo para ela me ajudar, mas ela parece tão surpresa quanto eu.

Todos na mesa olham para nós três esperando o desfecho da história. Esperavam que eu me levantasse e fosse embora? Ou colocassem Laurel no seu lugar? A verdade era que eu não podia fazer nada, uma vez que Oliver e eu não temos nada. Se ele quisessem ir pra pista de dança com ela, o que eu estou rezando pra que não aconteça, eu não poderia dizer nada.

Subitamente começo a me sentir mal por toda a atenção que eles estão prestando em nós.

\- Eu vou..._ Começo a dizer aonde iria me levantando, mas minha mente entra em branco e esqueço.- Eu preciso ir._ Digo apressada, e tropeço na mesa enquanto me afasto, ignorando Oliver e Caitlin que me chamam.

Não faço a menor idéia aonde a porta que apareceu na minha frente iria dar mas é nela que entro.

Banheiro. Ótimo. E parecia ser o feminino. E estava vazio, perfeito.

Apoio minhas mãos na enorme pia, de mármore preto e branco e respiro fundo fechando os olhos tentando ficar calma.

\- Não tenho o direito de ficar brava com ele._ Tento me convencer de que Oliver não tem culpa de nada. Mas a verdade é que eu estava brava com ele, e com o descaramento de Laurel. Nós não temos nada, mas eu estava aqui com ele, ela devia ao menos me respeitar.

Escuto a música alta quando a porta se abriu e abro meus olhos, me deparando com aqueles olhos azuis me encarando pelo espelho. Eu tento, tento muito mesmo não fugir dele, mas minha cabeça está uma bagunça e a bebida não estava ajudando.

\- Esse é o banheiro feminino._ Digo desviando meus olhos dos dele e começo a mexer pela praia procurando algo que ocupe minha atenção. Encontro sabonete líquido e começo a lavar as minhas mãos.

Escuto Oliver mexer em algo metálico resmungando e depois suspirar, mas não me viro nem espio pelo espelho, estava concentrada lavando cada canto, cada dobra da minha mão. Ele começa a se mover atrás de mim mas também ignoro. Tiro o sabão das mãos pensando se deveria começar de novo, e de novo. Até ele sair do banheiro.

Ainda estava pensando no que fazer, quando vejo a mão dele entrar no meu campo de visão, fechando a torneira.

\- Acho que elas já estão limpas o suficiente._ Ouço a voz dele perto do meu ouvido e um arrepio sobre pelas minha costas me fazendo tremer.

\- Você não deveria estar aqui._ Ignoro meu corpo e tento ser firme com ele, mas minha voz sai trêmula.

\- Nem você._ Ele devolve. Sinto ele me encarando pelo espelho mas não posso olhá-lo, aquela era a última barreira do meu auto controle.

\- Pelo que eu saiba aqui é o banheiro feminino,senhor Queen._ Contesto formal, sabendo que iria irritá-lo.

\- Felicity._ Seu tom é claramente uma advertência, mas eu também não estou no humor para ser tratada com uma funcionária. Na empresa tudo bem, aqui não.

\- Está tudo bem Oliver._ Não consigo segurar meu tom de voz que subiu um pouco. Respiro fundo me acalmando, ou tentando pelo menos.- Pode voltar pra festa, eu já estou indo._ Digo tentando aparentar indiferença. Porém ele não se move, ou até se moveu mas para mais perto de mim, se colando ao meu corpo. Surpresa pelo contato, eu finalmente o encaro pelo espelho, me arrependo no segundo seguinte.

Ainda me encarando pelo espelho, Oliver retira meu cabelo do meu ombro, expondo todo meu pescoço e apóia o queixo no meu ombro. Sua barba por fazer nunca foi tão sexy quanto naquele momento.

Olho para ele, ainda surpresa pela proximidade e intimidade daquele gesto e ele me sorri travesso.

\- Você é uma péssima mentirosa, senhorita Smoak._ E ele finaliza com um beijo no meu pescoço. Bem abaixo da orelha.

E eu sinto. Minha última barreira ruir, estrondosamente na minha cabeça. E faço a única coisa que consigo pensar.

Lentamente me viro entre a pia e o corpo de Oliver e o encaro. Isso é o mais próximo que já estivemos um do outro. Sinto minhas mãos formigarem, e meu estômago parece ter sumido deixando um enorme espaço oco, onde as famosas borboletas estavam voando livremente. E isso me preocupa por um instante. As borboletas nunca são boa coisa. Da última vez que elas voaram aqui eu me dei mal, muito mal.

Mas antes que consiga pensar em algo sólido que me faça desistir de beijar ele, as mãos de Oliver pousam em meus quadris, e levemente começam a subir chegando em minha cintura e parando ali. Ele aproxima o rosto do meu, mas pára antes de me beijar.

\- Ainda da tempo de desistir._ Ele sussurra bem próximo aos meus lábios. Como ele espera que eu desista dele, com ele assim tão perto? Seus lábios formam um sorriso cheio de malícia e sei que falei alto de novo.

\- Não, não dá._ Eu desisto de todo meu controle e junto meus lábios aos dele.


	15. Capítulo 15

Oliver POV

Não vou dizer que não pretendia beijar Felicity hoje a noite. Eu pretendia, eu queria muito mesmo e agora estávamos nos beijando. Mas em grande parte por ela, ela havia decidido que era a hora, ela havia me beijado, não que eu não tenha contribuído para isso, mas o primeiro passo foi dela.

E eu não poderia estar mais contente por isso.

No momento em que ela selou nossos lábios me controlei ao máximo meus instintos e me contive apenas segurando sua cintura. Deixaria ela guiar nosso beijo, pelo menos no começo. Não que ela estivesse ajuda do muito.

Sinto as pequenas mãos de Felicity se espalharem pelo meu tórax e subirem numa lenta tortura, passando por meus ombros, acariciando meu pescoço e em seguida segurando firme minha nuca, e num automaticamente meu braços se fecharam ao redor dela unindo nossos corpos por inteiro.

Eu estava usando todo o meu autocontrole para não jogá-la sobre a pia e beijá-la do modo que eu queria, mas se fizesse isso provavelmente faria amor com ela nessa mesma pia. Permiti que minhas mãos fizessem uma exploração minuciosa por suas costas, desde seus ombros até seu quadril. Aproveitando cada curva, e os pedaços de pele exposta, que aquele pedaço roxo de tecido deixava a mostra. Ela aproveitou minha pesquisa corporal nela, e mordeu meu lábio inferior me tirando qualquer pensamento de paciência. Se ela queria esquentar as coisas, não seria eu que iria impedi-la.

Mordo de volta sua boca e ela geme entregue. Essa é minha deixa.

Sem prévio aviso forço a entrada da minha língua em sua boca pegando-a totalmente desprevenida, o gosto de champagne e Felicity impregnam meus sentidos de tal forma que por um momento, por esse momento esqueço da onde estamos, e só me preocupo em saciar minha vontade dela. O contato mais íntimo da minha língua a pega de surpresa mas ela aceita de bom grado e logo sua língua e a minha estão na dança mais antiga de todas.

A da sedução.

Minhas mãos não conseguiam mais entender os comandos que meu cérebro enviava para elas, e passeavam por sus costas e quadril. Num movimento ousado, Felicity enfiou suas unhas em minha nuca, me aproximando mais ainda, e minhas mãos espalmaram suas nádegas a puxando contra meu corpo. E foi a pior e melhor coisa que fiz. Ter o corpo de Felicity tão junto ao meu, ouvindo seus gemidos de prazer e sua total entrega à mim jogaram meu autocontrole para o espaço. Meu corpo estava despertando. Eu não tinha mais controle sobre mim. Impulsionado pelo meu desejo de ter essa mulher, conduzi Felicity até que suas costas se chocaram contra a parede ao lado da pia e a prendi lá com meu corpo. Eu sabia, em algum lugar da minha mente que as coisas estavam indo rápido demais, que precisávamos conversar, que aqui não era local para fazer amor com Felicity pela primeira vez, meu lado racional sabia disso. Eu tinha plena consciência que se não parássemos enquanto eu ainda tinha um resquício de juízo, eu não conseguiria parar mais. Mas o lado primitivo sempre foi mais forte.

Desisto de tentar impedir qualquer avanço nosso a partir desse beijo, e deixo as coisas rolarem.

Felicity Smoak era uma pequena caixinha de surpresas, deliciosas surpresas. E eu pretendia provar cada uma delas.

Meu último pensamento racional, era que a culpa era toda dela.

Felicity POV

Minha mente gritava 'RÁPIDO DEMAIS, RÁPIDO DEMAIS'.

Mas meu corpo não era mais meu.

Desde o momento em que eu tomei a iniciativa de beijá-lo eu sabia que havia uma grande chance de perder qualquer pensamento racional em minha cabeça, mas era algo inevitável. E eu queria, muito mesmo.

Mas ao mesmo tempo aquilo me apavorava. Querer alguém com essa urgência, esse desejo incontrolável de ser tomada, de se submeter e exigir ao mesmo tempo era algo novo para mim. Mas muito bom.

Eu não queria parar pra pensar na diferença colossal entre minha experiência no campo sexual e a dele, porque seria humilhante para mim, mas parte dos meus medos vinham daí.

Eu era uma mulher adulta que desejava um homem, intimamente. E por pura sorte esse homem também me desejava, com a mesma urgência. Pelo menos era isso que ele estava passando. E também estava sendo gentil, esse pensamento fez meu coração pular uma batida mais forte.

Ele estava claramente sendo gentil comigo, me dando tempo para processar tudo o que estava acontecendo. Mas seu corpo estava tão impaciente quanto o meu, eu podia sentir suas mãos tremendo em minha cintura. Eu entendi seu recado, ele não me forçaria a nada, eu teria que agir por conta própria.

Deliberadamente espalmei minhas mãos por seu abdômen, sentindo a firmeza dos músculo. Eu tinha acertado, Oliver era forte. Subi lentamente minhas mãos explorando cada ondulação do seu corpo, passando por seu peitoral nitidamente malhado e encontrei seu pescoço. Ali consegui sentir sua pulsação tão acelerada como a minha, e isso me deu coragem para aprofundar nosso beijo.

No quesito sedução eu nunca havia sido testada antes, e começar por Oliver era assustador e excitante ao mesmo tempo.

Testei minhas unhas em sua nuca, e a resposta não poderia ser mais positiva. Ele soltou um pequeno grunhido me apertando em seus braços colando nossos corpos, suas mãos estavam por todas as partes, me causando arrepios quando tocavam minha pele nua pelo decote traseiro do meu vestido. Mas não pareciam fazer mais nada além disso, e eu precisava de mais.

Mordi sua boca incentivando ele a aprofundar o beijo. E ele me devolveu mordida, elevando minha pressão cardíaca, e sem qualquer aviso sua língua invadiu minha boca, entrando também no meu cerébro e bagunçando tudo. E então não sou mais uma pessoa, sou apenas sensações. Suas mãos pareciam fogo líquido por meu corpo queimando tudo, acalorando tudo, aqueles calores estavam de volta com força total. Minha respiração era algo impossível de controlar, e eu não estava preocupada com ela.

Oliver faz um movimento com a língua que me lança nas alturas, e pressiono minhas unhas em sua nuca sem nenhum cuidado, e sinto seu rosnado em minha boca. Isso o excitou acima do normal, e ele abriu suas mãos em minha bunda me puxando para si, e pude comprovar que ele realmente estava excitado, e não pude conter um gemido de pura excitação.

Eu sabia que estávamos em um caminho sem volta. Nenhum dos dois pararia, e Oliver parecia concordar comigo, porque no instante seguinte eu estava presa entre ele e uma parede, que estava gelada demais comparada ao meu corpo que eu sentia em brasas.

'Sem volta'. Foi meu último pensamento racional.


	16. Capítulo 16

Oliver POV

Pressa. Impaciência. Ânsia. Aflição.

Quando percebi que Felicity também não tinha a intenção de parar o que estávamos fazendo, obriguei meu corpo a ir mais devagar. Não queria que tudo acabasse rápido demais sem eu ter aproveitado cada segundo. Mas como sempre Felicity não estava ajudando.

Ela diabolicamente havia conseguido abrir dois botões da minha camisa e estava com aquelas mãozinhas espertas nos meus ombros, acariciando sem dó. Mas esse jogo era para dois, e eu não estava mais com pressa. Com certo esforço, desconectei nossas bocas e ela protestou tentando colar nossos lábios novamente, mas eu tinha outros planos para ela.

Eu queria beijar seu pescoço, mas ela não estava disposta a parar de me beijar, então resolvi tomar o comando para mim. Calculadamente levei a mão até sua nuca segurando os fios loiros da forma mais gentil e firme que meu estado de excitação permitia e puxei sua cabeça para trás expondo seu pescoço para mim.

Seu perfume estava ainda mais forte ali, nublando momentaneamente minha visão, me fazendo apenas sentir.

A forma que ataquei o pescoço de Felicity não tinha nada de cavalheiro ou gentil. Aquilo era desejo puro, e cru. E quanto mais ela gemia e fazia sons desconexos, mais forte o desejo vinha e mais eu avançava em seu pescoço.

Levei um segundo para reparar que minha outra mão estava em sua perna, no topo da sua coxa.

Eu estava redescobrindo minhas funções motoras para suspender Felicity até a pia quando um estrondo na porta nos fez pular e nos separarmos assustados.

\- Ai!_ Olho para Felicity ainda desnorteado por ter saído da nossa bolha sensual tão abruptamente, ela está linda. Seu rosto corado, pela primeira vez por um motivo que não era vergonha e sua respiração irregular. Mas seu rosto também estava com uma expressão de dor, e demorei pra perceber sua mão massagens sua cabeça. Ela havia batido a cabeça com o susto.

Do outro lado da porta uma mulher notavelmente bêbada gritava que queria entrar no banheiro, ela batia na porta fazendo um barulho muito alto.

\- Você está bem?_ Consegui dizer por baixo do fôlego. Nem eu mesmo tinha percebido que estava sem ar.

\- Sim, só está doendo._ Ela diz ainda ofegante, a porta balança outra vez seguido de gritos e pancadas cada vez mais fortes.- Você trancou a porta?_ Felicity pergunta olhando para mim confusa, de certo ela não havia percebido a hora que tranquei a porta e guardei a chave no meu bolso.

\- Sou um homem prevenido._ Digo indiferente. A vida que tinha não me permitia ser descuidado, e as vezes, como hoje, esse meu lado cauteloso era muito bem vindo. Ela me olhou incrédula.

\- Você planejou isso?_ Felicity me pergunta calmamente, mas havia algo perigoso no seu olhar. Eu teria que usufruir da minha cautela mais uma vez.

\- Se você está se referindo à porta trancada, sim._ É, eu tinha razão. Sua expressão se fechou completamente, ela estava com raiva. De mim.- Eu planejei apenas a porta, Felicity._ Me explico tentando melhorar minha situação. E pra ajudar o ser do outro lado continuava a bater, me irritando.

\- Só a porta?_ Ela devolve calma, mas seu rosto estava ficando vermelho. Ela respira fundo antes de se afastar de volta a pia, olha seu rosto afogueado e murmura algo inteligível para seu reflexo. E se vira para mim, visivelmente impaciente.- O que você achou que iria acontecer com nós dois trancados em um banheiro, Oliver?

Com certeza teria acontecido muitas coisas se não tivessem nos interrompido.

\- Sinceramente, eu esperava que acontecesse algo._ Ela me olha de um jeito que não gostei, como se estivesse arrependida. Eu não queria que ela se arrependesse. Não podia deixá-la se afastar de mim agora, ainda não. Encurtei a distância entre nós e a abracei, a pegando de surpresa. Ela queria se afastar, estava evitando me olhar nos olhos, mas eu não estava disposto a deixar.- Felicity, eu queria te beijar. Ainda quero._ Emendo e ela se aquieta em meus braços, ficando imóvel. Meu corpo ainda estava rígido, preparado para retomarmos da onde paramos, mas não podia. Por mais que quisesse fazer amor com Felicity, agora ela precisa de outro tipo de atenção. Obrigo meu cérebro a se concentrar somente nesse momento e na minha preocupação com ela. Aproveito para acariciar seu rosto e forçá-la a olhar para mim. Ela estava relutante, mas acabou cedendo e me deixou desconcertado com o que vi em seus olhos. Ela estava visivelmente magoada.- Ei, porque está assim?_ Perguntei preocupado. Ela negou com a cabeça fechando os olhos me privando de ler suas emoções.- Felicity? _Tentei de novo, mas ela só continuou balançando a cabeça não me dizendo o que estava acontecendo. Ela me surpreendeu deitando a cabeça em meu peito e envolvendo seus braços por minha cintura. A envolvi protetoramente em meus braços, deslizando meus dedos por seu cabelo tentando acalmá-la.

Os barulhos na porta, agora mais fracos estavam aos poucos sendo substituídos por vozes exaltadas tanto de mulheres quanto de homens. Que Deus me ajudassem quando nós saíssemos desse banheiro, porque eu estava no limite da minha paciência.

E pra piorar não conseguia pensar em nada que eu pudesse ter feito para deixar Felicity naquele estado, tudo o que aconteceu foi mútuo, e não tínhamos feito nada que pudesse magoá-la. Eu ia insistir em perguntar o que a afligia, mas ela parecia estar se recompondo. Sinto seus braços me soltarem, mas sua cabeça continua baixa, agora sua testa apoiada em meu peito.

\- Felicity?_ A chamo preocupado com sua atitude, ela está mente levantada seu rosto para mim, e uma sensação de alívio passa por mim quando vejo que ela não estava chorando e seu olhar de arrependimento havia sumido.

\- Estou bem._ Ela garantiu com sua voz calma, sem qualquer indício de raiva contra mim. Continuei olhando-a atentamente, procurando algum vestígio de mentira.- Estou bem._ Ela reafirmou mais enérgica.- Só vamos devagar, pode ser?_ Ela estava se referindo à sexo. Era por isso aquele olhar de arrependimento? Ela estava arrependida agora pouco de quase termos transado no banheiro.

\- Você não queria?_ Minha pergunta era atrevida, eu sabia. Não se deve perguntar isso a uma mulher, mas eu estava realmente confuso.

\- Não! Quer dizer sim! Eu queria. Muito. Mesmo._ Ela se apressa em desfazer seu mal entendido, e nem percebe que havia falado demais de novo. E por mais que a situação embaraçosa seja engraçada, prefiro não rir do seu jeito Felicity de ser.- Isso se você ainda quiser sair comigo depois desse, inconveniente?_ Ela testa a palavra, não percebendo que estava dizendo em voz alta.

\- Porque desistiria de sair com você? Você acha que só porque não vamos, dormir juntos hoje._ Opto por um modo mais educado ao me referir a sexo com ela, mas dou ênfase à palavra hoje, para deixá-la saber que sim aquilo ainda estava nos meus planos. Ela não parecia ser mente aberta a essa questão, e eu não estava querendo assustá-lá, ou afastá-la.- Eu vou desistir de você?_ Me sinto ofendido. Que tipo de homem ela acha que sou?

\- Não, digo, não sei. Eu não sei. Oliver nós acabamos de nos conhecer, eu não sei nada a seu respeito._ Ela está se sentindo culpada por quase havermos transado no banheiro sem ela me conhecer direito.- Eu sei tudo o que dizem sobre você na televisão ou nas revistas, mas também sei que a mídia pode ser bem mentirosa. Eu só quero te conhecer. Não o playboy bilionário, ou o CEO da empresa onde trabalho. Eu quero conhecer Oliver Queen, o homem. Sem títulos._ Ela termina de falar me olhando com determinação, respirando fundo como se tivesse tomado coragem pra dizer tudo isso. Eu podia entender esse pensamento dela.

A mídia me intitulava como o maior pegador de Starling, junto com Tommy obviamente. Apesar do tempo que passei "morto", e das minhas atitudes serem completamente diferentes do Oliver de mais de cinco anos atrás eles ainda me julgavam pelos erros daquele tempo. E não seria estranho uma mulher como Felicity ter um pé atrás em relação a esse Oliver. Na verdade, eu a aconselharia a manter os dois pés em movimento para longe dele. O fato de eu estar mudado não era tão público quanto eu gostaria, e a maioria das pessoas não tinha consciência disso. Agora cabia a mim mostrar a essa mulher a minha frente que eu não era o mesmo playboy festeiro de anos atrás.

\- Podemos fazer isso._ Digo decidido a surpreendendo. Ela me olha incrédula,como se não acreditasse que eu estava concordando com isso.- Eu entendo o porque de você não confiar em mim._ Digo placidamente. Eu sentia que a conhecia a muito tempo por que eu estava seguindo seus passos fora da empresa, eu havia feito pesquisas sobre ela. De certo modo eu conhecia Felicity mil vezes mais do que ela me conhecia, e pelo tanto que a conhecia sabia que nesse exato momento ela estava se recriminando pelo que quase havíamos feito. Ela tenta dizer algo mas eu não permito.- Ainda. Você ainda não confia em mim, Felicity. Mas eu vou mudar isso._ Garanto a ela, que só me observava desconfiada.

\- E como pretende fazer isso?_ Ela da voz a sua desconfiança me encarando abismada.

\- Simples._ Dou de ombros como se fosse uma coisa óbvia.- Com o tempo._ Finalizo olhando-a bem nos seus olhos azuis, que estavam brilhando muito.

\- E se você se cansar de esperar? Ou a minha definição de tempo for diferente da sua?_ Ela divaga perdida nos seus pensamentos. Eu a calo com um beijo casto nos seus lábios ainda meio inchados dos nossos beijos. Ela me olha deslumbrada e sorri timidamente.

\- Eu vou respeitar o seu tempo._ Digo sério à ela, mas não consigo evitar sorrir diante do seu sorriso tão delicado para mim.- Leve o tempo que for._ Prometo à ela. Que me devolve com aquele sorriso que tinha o poder de tornar qualquer momento perfeito.

Felicity POV

Se eu achava difícil entrar naquele salão ao lado de Oliver, sair do banheiro era a missão impossível.

Ainda mais depois das coisas que ele havia me dito. Eu estava perdida, completamente perdida. Nós quase havíamos passado de todos os limites possíveis dentro de um banheiro no nosso primeiro beijo. E que beijo.

'Por que haveriam outros. Ah, sim. Com certeza'. Sorrio lembrando, e um calor começa a subir pelo meu corpo.

Definitivamente nossos próximos beijos não seriam em banheiros fechados. Ou salas. Cozinhas. Muito menos em quartos.

Mas ele havia sido tão delicado e gentil comigo me respeitando. Oliver disse que esperaria o tempo que fosse, bom se ele continuar assim certamente não terá que esperar muito. E ele não era à pessoa mais paciente do mundo.

Apesar da mulher que estava quase derrubando a porta ser totalmente inconveniente e ter interrompido algo grande, não consegui evitar fixar com pena dela quando nós saímos do banheiro. Ela estava tão alterada quanto bêbada, e estava pronta para discutir com quem quer que fosse que saísse do banheiro, mas assim que deu de cara com Oliver, que estava com uma cara típica de irritação e impaciência, ela não disse nada. Eu desconfiei do seu nível de embriaguez. Ou ela não estava tão bêbada quanto aparentava e só queria caçar confusão, ou, mesmo completamente embriagada ela reconheceu Oliver, e de quebra conheceu a versão zangada de Oliver Queen.

Quando voltamos a mesa, desejei imediatamente voltar para o banheiro, e não pelo ótimo motivo de agora pouco. Laurel estava melhor, visivelmente empurrada com um Tommy recém saído de um porre. Caitlin parecia irritada com algo. Barry estava entre ela e Helena sem olhar para nenhuma das duas, e Helena parecia entediada. O que só aumentou minha curiosidade sóbrio o que aconteceu entra esses três. Ray Palmer estava na mesa também, mas parecia perdido em seus pensamentos, ou pelo menos era isso que parecia até uma moça alta de cabelos curtos passar pela mesa e ele ir atrás dela. Cisco ainda estava com a mesma mulher no bar, mas parecia estar se dando bem, se levarmos em consideração as risadas deles. Thea e Roy, seu namorado, eram os únicos que pareciam estar em completa harmonia ali.

\- Estamos no lugar certo?_ Perguntei a Oliver duvidosa de estarmos no mesmo lugar de minutos atrás. Ele riu baixo.

\- Acho algumas coisas aconteceram na nossa ausência._ Ele diz enfatizando a palavra ausência, e eu coro lembrando do banheiro.- Acho que você precisa disso._ Ele me oferece solícito uma taça de champagne que eu havia visto da onde ele conseguiu, mas estava rindo da minha cara.

Aceitei a taça olhando feio pra ele, por ele estar se divertindo da minha situação.

\- Ei! O casal voltou!_ A voz de Tommy chama nossa atenção, a nossa e de toda a a mesa que não haviam reparado no nosso retorno ainda.- Onde estavam? Procuramos vocês por todos os lados._ Algo me dizia que aquela expressão inocente no rosto de Tommy era completamente falsa, e quando ele e Oliver se olharam brevemente, mas tempo suficiente para um sorriso malicioso aparecer no rosto dele, eu soube que estava certa.

\- Estávamos por aí._ Oliver desconversou ignorando os olhares inquisitivos de todos na mesa e procurou alguém com os olhos, provavelmente o garçom. Assim que ele o encontrou, ele me lançou um olhar rápido mas que eu entendi, e foi atrás dele. Com essa esquiva dele, todos viraram os olhos para mim.

Reparei que os olhares eram bem significativos.

Laurel estava metaforicamente falando, me fuzilando com os olhos. Sua expressão de raiva direcionada a mim, me fazia recordar que tinha que perguntar a Oliver o porque de Laurel querer minha morte iminente.

Caitlin apesar de estar desconfortável com algo, me olhava com uma cara cômica de animação. Barry parecia estar fazendo um esforço bem grande para sorrir para mim. Ele estava desconfiado de Oliver, eu não poderia culpá-lo, mas como Oliver mesmo disse, precisávamos de tempo.

As lembranças do banheiro queriam voltar a minha mente, e eu as bloqueio. Não queria corar feito um tomate ou sorrir igual a uma idiota na frente deles faria isso em casa, com Nemo.

'Céus, eu preciso parar de falar com meu peixe'. Lembro a mim mesma despreocupada.

Thea e Roy eram os únicos que não estavam nem aí para nós. Os dois estavam ocupados demais conversando entre si, e tenho que admitir que era uma das coisas mais fofas que já tinha visto. Eles pareciam completamente apaixonados, a conexão entre eles era quase visível aos nossos olhos como uma corda prendendo um ao outro. Mas eles não pareciam nem um pouco incomodados com isso.

Oliver retornou sem nada nas mãos, e eu olhei para ele confusa. Mas ele não me respondeu nada, apenas se sentou ao meu lado apoiando seu braço no encosto da minha cadeira, parecendo concentrado em algo.

Minha mente rapidamente voltou ao motivo do seu atraso mais cedo.

\- Tudo bem na sua casa?_ Pergunto preocupada com o que quer que esteja acontecendo na casa dele.

\- O que?_ Ele parece confuso sobre o que eu disse, me deixando desconfiada.- Sim. Só estava chegando umas coisas._ Ele completa com um dos seus sorrisos educados, e obviamente eu não acredito.

\- Ok._ Eu digo incomodada com sua mentira, mas decido não pressionar. Não é como se eu não soubesse no que ele estava metido, não é? Melhor não perguntar.

\- O silêncio que se instalou nessa mesa está assustando._ Caitlin cochichou no meu ouvido.- E quero saber de tudo. Ainda hoje._ Ela disse bem autoritária.

\- Então, Felicity, o que você faz? Qual sua profissão?_ A voz de Laurel me surpreendeu. Eu pensei que ela estava me evitando até a morte. Olhei para ela tentando entender sua atitude.

\- Sou Tecnóloga._ Por que minha voz estava tão insegura? Clareio a garganta, tentando parecer mais segura do que estava me sentindo no momento. Laurel me olha obviamente insatisfeita com minha resposta.

\- Tecnóloga? O que é uma tecnóloga faz?_ Agora foi a vez de Helena perguntar, mas ao contrário de Laurel ela parecia genuinamente interessada.

\- Basicamente, eu entendo de tecnologia no geral. Computadores, celulares, sistemas ao todo. Sou especializadas em algumas áreas específicas como segurança de sistemas privados que é o caso da QC._ Aponto Oliver quando me refiro a QC.- Mas também sei tecnologia industrial, e entendo de outras coisinhas._ Tommy, Helena e Oliver, Thea e Roy me olham curiosos à minhas coisinhas extras.- Jogos._ Completo e dou de ombros. Sou uma nerd assumida, e nunca fiz questão de esconder isso.

Todos, menos meus amigos claro, estão me olhando espantados. Até Laurel.

\- Sexy._ Tommy diz de repente sorrindo pra mim. Mas olha para o meu lado e ri.- Com todo respeito, claro. Não me olhe assim Ollie é a verdade, ela é um gênio e ainda por cima é linda._ Ok, se não estava constrangida o suficiente até aquele momento, agora já estava. Olho para Caitlin pedindo socorro mais ela só ri da minha cara, assim como Barry. Belos amigos eu tenho, penso brava por eles não intervirem por mim. Não que essa fosse a situação, de uma intervenção. Aliás, Tommy estava me elogiando, eu deveria estar agradecida.

\- Então você trabalha para Oliver?_ A maldade na voz de Laurel não passou despercebida por mim, nem o fato dela não chamar Oliver pelo apelido antigo. Ela estava realmente incomodada comigo.

\- Sim, Laurel. Ela trabalha para mim, algum problema com isso?_ Oliver estava sendo curto e grosso com ela, e também estava sem paciência. Eles se encararam, e não estavam com suas melhores caras. Mas a de Oliver me assustava mais.

\- Problema nenhum. Só não sabia que você havia mudado tão drasticamente seu gosto para mulheres._ Ela continuou encarando Oliver enquanto me ofendia, descaradamente. Eu não sabia o que dizer.

\- Laurel!_ Tommy ralhou com ela, mas ela não pareceu se importar.

\- Quem você pensa que é?_ Minha própria voz me surpreendeu. Ela me olhou do modo mais frio que alguém já havia me olhado na vida,mas não me importei e a encarei de volta. Ninguém iria me humilhar. Seja por despeito, ciumes ou inveja. Por que claramente ela queria estar no meu lugar ao lado de Oliver.

\- Você realmente acha que isso entre vocês vai durar?_ Havia tanto desprezo quanto mágoa em sua voz. Oliver tinha aprontado com ela, aprontado feio. Mas isso não dava o direito dela descontar em mim.

\- Chega Laurel! _ A voz de Oliver se sobressaiu entre nós.- Tommy acho que está na hora de levar sua amiga para casa._ Ele sugeriu educadamente demais. Oliver não era uma pessoa muito paciente, podia ver pela forma como ele estava forçando sua mandíbula fechada, que ele estava se esforçando para não explodir.

Ele é Tommy trocaram um olhar cheio de significado entre eles.

\- Eu não quero ir para casa, obrigado pela sugestão._ Ela sorriu desafiando Oliver. Aquilo já estava me subindo a cabeça.

\- Diga mais alguma coisa desagradável, qualquer que seja para qualquer um, e não será mais apenas uma sugestão._ Oliver avisou sério, e vi com uma satisfação vingativa, o sorriso abusado dela sumir.

\- Vamos lá, Dinah. Vamos dançar._ Tommy suspira aliviado por Oliver ter dado uma segunda oportunidade à ela, e se levanta puxando-a pela mão. Ela não queria ir, mas Tommy não lhe deu muitas opções, e ela acabou indo mesmo contra vontade.

Depois que eles saíram o silêncio voltou a mesa.

\- Isso foi interessante._ Roy comenta e recebe um beliscão de Thea.- Ai!_ Ele reclama mas aguardo a barriga.

\- Foi vergonhoso._ Barry diz sem pensar. Eu o encaro descrente que ele havia dito aquilo.- Para ela._ Ele completamente rapidamente.

\- Eu achei legal._ Helena diz e recebe nossos olhares confusos, ela ignora.- O que? Só estou sendo sincera._ Ela se defende.

\- É, sua honestidade é admirável._ Cait diz azeda para Helena. Olho surpresa para Caitlin. Ela tinha alfinetado Helena, ou eu estava alucinando?

A resposta de Helena foi um revirar de olhos bem teatral. Barry me olhou pedindo socorro e foi minha vez de rir. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido entre esses três e Caitlin só podia estar enciumada.

\- Por que não seguimos a idéia do Tommy, e vamos todos dançar?_ Thea diz tentando melhorar nossas caras. Cait foi a primeira a se levantar.

Olho para Caitlin, que estava com aquela cara de quem iria aprontar algo. Helena foi a segunda. Isso não ia acabar bem.

Barry não fez nem menção de se levantar. Continuou sentado quietinho. Olhei para ele compassiva, Cait daria trabalho mais tarde. Ou talvez agora mesmo, mudo de idéia vendo-a puxá-lo pelo braço em direção a pista de dança improvisada no meio da salão.

Helena pareceu bufar e também foi para pista de dança, puxando um cara qualquer pelo caminho para dançar com ela.

\- É impressão minha ou as duas estão disputando aquele cara?_ Roy comentou se referindo ao trio que saiu da mesa.

\- É o que parece._ Oliver contestou também prestando atenção neles na pista de dança.

\- Eu acho que vou ficar por aqui._ Eu falo olhando para Thea que estava esperando por nós. Não acho que conseguiria dançar com Oliver. Já era ruim o suficiente sem ele atrapalhando meus neurônios, com ele do meu lado era capaz de nos machucar seriamente.

Thea parece querer insistir mas riu diz algo em seu ouvido, me deixando nervosa e curiosa pelo modo que eles olharam para nós dois.

\- Então tá. Qualquer coisa, estamos bem ali._ Ela indicou a pista e saiu puxando um Roy sorridente.

\- Por que eu estou com a sensação que eles quiseram nos deixar a sós?_ Inclino a cabeça para o lado de Oliver para que ele pudesse ouvir claramente.

\- Porque é exatamente o que eles fizeram._ Oliver contesta me olhando divertido e imagens nada apropriadas da parede do banheiro me vem à mente, e sinto aquele calor subindo de novo.

Tenho certeza que meu rosto denunciou meus pensamentos e meu está vermelho, por que ele me deu um sorriso lindo que me deu vontade de voltar aquele banheiro. Preciso de ar.

\- A única janela é a do escritório._ Ele contesta ao meu pensamento, e eu mordo minha língua mortificada por falar demais mostrando onde meus pensamentos estavam.

\- Por mais que eu esteja precisando, digo, querendo tomar um ar._ Me enrolo mais, e desvio o olhar dele envergonhada.- Não acho uma boa idéia, já vimos o que acontece a nós dois em salas fechadas._ Eu digo sorrindo escondido dele.

\- Não tenho argumentos sobre isso._ Eu escuto sua voz e sei que esta sorrindo.

Me virei para ele para falar algo relacionado a isso, mas vejo algo que nunca havia visto antes. E quando digo nunca, é nunca mesmo.

\- Ah meu Deus._ É a única expressão que me vem à mente. Eu não devia estar tão surpresa, eu já sabia que eles estavam juntos mas ver Cait e Barry aos beijos era algo muito estranho para mim. Mas pelo modo que as coisas estavam indo ali, era bom eu me acostumar logo.

\- Eles estão juntos, não estão?_ Oliver me perguntou confuso pela minha reação.

\- Sim. Sim, eles já estão juntos a um tempo. Mas eu só fiquei sabendo hoje e não tinha visto, aquilo antes._ Esclareço me referindo ao beijo deles. E que beijo.

\- Mas não são seus melhores amigos?_ Oliver continua confuso.

\- Eles estavam com medo da minha reação._ Digo desviando meus olhos deles com alguma dificuldade, aquilo estava quase obsceno. Voltei meu olhar a Oliver, e ele estava sério novamente mas havia algo mais.

\- E como você reagiu? Ao fato deles estarem te escondendo algo._ Estranhei sua pergunta. E até pensei em fazer alguma gracinha, mas seu olhar assíduo sobre mim me barrou.

\- Eu fiquei chateada por ser excluída de algo importante na vida deles._ Eu disse meio incerta.

\- Mas você perdoou eles._ Ele afirmou com sua expressão mais amena.

\- Claro. Eles são meus amigos, não vou brigar com eles por causa de uma coisa assim._ Eu não estava entendendo aonde Oliver queria chegar.

\- Então chateação não é o suficiente para alguém perder sua amizade._ Não era uma pergunta, ele estava ponderando o que eu havia dito.

\- Está querendo chegar a algum lugar? Porque eu não estou entendendo nada._ Digo surpreendendo ele que me olha duvidoso, mas eu não queria saber de verdade, não agora. Tinha um lado dele que envolvia coisas como aquele notebook, que eu nunca saberia o que ele queria com aquelas informações, era um lado que ele não queria que eu descobrisse. Não que eu fosse dar muita escolha a ele, mas por enquanto eu me contentava em conhecê-lo melhor no sentido emotivo, depois me preocuparia com o seu passatempo fora da empresa.

\- Combinamos de nos conhecermos melhor, não foi?_ Ele pergunta de repente divertido de novo me deixando perdida na sua mudança de humor.

\- Sim, foi._ Decido deixar pra lá minha desconfiança, pelo menos para termos um fim de noite agradável.

\- Então vamos lá._ Ele me incentivou se endireitando na cadeira de frente para mim, não satisfeito virou minha cadeira para ele assim ficamos os dois virados um para o outro. Ele queria fazer isso aqui? Agora?- Sim agora._ Ele responde meu pensamento, me constrangendo. Minha boca ainda me causaria problemas. Dos bem grandes.

\- Como você pensa fazer isso?_ Finjo estar empolgada, para distraí-lo do meu embaraço.

\- Não sei._ Ele admitiu parecendo constrangido e logo riu de si mesmo, me fazendo sorrir junto. Era a primeira vez que via Oliver constrangido.- Vamos desde o começo, eu acho._ Ele sugeriu ainda sorrindo, um sorriso infantil.

'Nota mental : Oliver com vergonha era a coisa mais fofa que eu já tinha visto na vida'. Penso olhando encantada para seu rosto.

\- Oi, eu sou Oliver Jonas Queen._ Ele me olhou no fundo dos meus olhos se concentrando em mim. E eu achando que ele não me surpreenderia mais.

\- Olá Oliver, sou Felicity Meghan Smoak, muito prazer._ Estendo a mão para ajudar na atuação, mas ele não balança minha mão. Deliberadamente ele entrelaça nossos dedos, me fazendo reparar mais uma vez em como sua mão era enorme perto da minha.

\- O prazer é todo meu, Felicity._ Ele completa sorrindo daquele jeito.

Do jeito que as coisas estavam indo, com certeza Oliver não teria que esperar muito até ganhar minha confiança para darmos o segundo passo.


	17. Capítulo 17

Oliver Queen era um homem cheio de surpresas.

Nada do que eu pensei saber sobre ele parecia ser verdade. A não ser as fofocas com as mulheres, isso era real até demais.

Nessa nossa conversa franca, descobri que Laurel além de uma amiga de infância dele e Tommy, ela também era ex-namorada dele, mas que agora estava num relacionamento vai-e-vem com Tommy.

Mas as festas que saiam nos jornais onde ele supostamente estava eram na maior parte mentira. Os problemas judiciais, por dirigir embriagado, desrespeitar as autoridades e uso de drogas por exemplo, tudo mentira.

Naquela época ele não era nenhum santo, muito pelo contrário, mas também não era o diabo que todos pintavam.

Estávamos rindo de uma história na época escolar dele, algo envolvendo Tommy e um sutiã roubado do vestiário feminino quando Tommy e Laurel voltaram, visivelmente relaxados e mais calmos. Eu também estava. Não iria permitir que uma discussão com uma desconhecida acabasse com minha noite, que até agora estava perfeita. Levando em conta os altos e baixos. E sinceramente, os altos ganhavam disparados.

\- Podemos nos sentar? Ou vamos atrapalhar algo?_ Tommy pergunta com seu jeito brincalhão mas Laurel não está tão bem humorada assim.

Oliver olha para mim medindo minha reação. Eu só dou de ombros sorrindo para Tommy, estava bem humorada demais depois dessa chuva de informações sobre Oliver Queen.

Os dois se sentam, Laurel o mais distante possível de nós dois evitando sequer que seu olhar encontrasse o nosso mas pude ver seu olhar passar rapidamente por nossas mãos juntas.

\- Do que estão falando?_ Tommy estava definitivamente tentando se amigável.

\- Estava contando algumas coisas pra Felicity._ Oliver diz ainda bem humorado, mas seu animo havia caído bastante com a chegada de Laurel.

\- Coisas boas ou coisas ruins?_ Tommy brinca jogando com Oliver.

\- Depende do que você considera bom ou ruim._ Oliver respondeu sorrindo cheio de cumplicidade para o amigo. Tommy devolveu o sorriso e ainda emendou com uma gargalhada.

\- Você não está fazendo isso no primeiro encontro, Ollie._ Tommy fingiu uma cara de lamentação digna de um Oscar, e eu ri com isso.

\- Não é como se os jornais e revistas não tivessem me alertado sobre uma ou duas coisas._ Balanço a cabeça ponderando.

\- Nunca acredite na mídia, é o único conselho favorecendo meu amigo que posso te dar._ Eu não seguro a risada diante da cara de ofendido que Oliver fez para Tommy.- O que? Se fosse para favorecer a ela diria pra sair correndo na direção oposta a sua._ Ele provoca rindo e Oliver joga o guardanapo nele.

Espio Laurel e ela parece perdida em pensamentos observando os dois brincarem entre si, de certo lembrando dos velhos tempos.

Continuamos conversando Tommy, Oliver e eu, com algumas palavras de Laurel quando Tommy insistia em colocá-la na conversa mesmo ela não querendo e lhe dando olhares matadores toda vez que ele fazia isso. Mas ela não se dirigiu à mim de forma hostil novamente. Na verdade ela não se dirigiu à mim de forma alguma, ela me ignorou a conversa toda, e eu não podia estar menos preocupada com isso. Em determinado momento Caitlin e Barry apareceram muito sorridentes. Minha amiga parecia ter saído da máquina da felicidade e Barry não parecia diferente.

\- Posso sequestrar minha amiga?_ Caitlin pergunta para Oliver meio cambaleando e sendo aparada por Barry, pela sua voz estava muito bêbada.

\- Eu já volto._ Digo para Oliver que está com uma cara esquisita, mas sorri para mim.- Posso saber onde vamos?_ Pergunto já de pé dando suporte para Cait se apoiar em mim, Barry a solta não muito certo de que eu vá conseguir segurá-la, mas quando perceber que está tudo sobre controle ele se afasta, sentando em uma das cadeiras da nossa mesa.

\- Banheiro._ Ela até tentou cochichar no meu ouvido, mas Oliver e Barry conseguiram ouvir. Barry riu do jeito dela falar e pelo fato dela estar bêbada, e Oliver apenas me olhou com sua cara inocente senão fosse a forma que seus olhos brilharam eu teria comprado aquela cara. Olhei feio para ele, mas estava lutando com o sorriso que queria aparecer.

\- Banheiro lá vamos nós._ Brinquei com ela que riu como se fosse a melhor piada do mundo.- Preciso te deixar bêbada mais vezes._ Comento comigo mesma enquanto caminhamos devagar por entre as pessoas até chegar na porta do banheiro.

Abrir a porta segurando Cait, passar com ela para dentro e fechar a porta ainda segurando ela, deveria ser uma das provas das Olimpíadas. E eu receberia medalha de ouro.

Cait não parava de falar um instante, e sempre voltava ao mesmo tema. Barry Allen. As vezes ela se enrolava toda e dizia coisas sem sentido e em outras dizia coisas desnecessárias, como por exemplo comentar sobre o abdômen definido recém adquirido dele.

\- E você não sabe como ele é rápido._ Ela comenta com uma cara tão impressionada, que por mais que minha mente não fosse tão maliciosa, ou pelo menos eu gostava de pensar que não era, suas palavras soaram no sentindo sexual para mim e foi aí que eu a parei.

\- Ok, Caitlin eu te amo, você é minha melhor amiga, uma irmã._ Disse categoricamente, para ela entender direitinho.- Mas se você continuar por essa caminho eu vou enfiar sua cabeça naquela privada até você desmaiar. Entendeu?_ Ela estava processando ainda o que eu havia dito, mas quando entendeu me olhou com os olhos estalados e assentiu concordando desesperadamente.

Evitei olhar para qualquer lado naquele banheiro. A última coisa que precisava era voltar pra mesa parecendo um pimentão.

\- Cait, você não está ajudando._ Reclamo com ela quando ela tropeça nos próprios pés quase derrubando a nós duas. A encosto na parede perto do banheiro e me junto à ela até tudo parar de rodar um pouco.- Quando tudo parar de rodar, me avisa._ Peço à ela, que só assente sem conseguir falar.

\- As meninas precisam de ajuda?_ Ouço alguém dizer na direção oposta a que tínhamos que ir e olho para ver quem estava falando conosco.

Eram dois rapazes, talvez um pouco mais novos que nós duas, um alto e o outro um pouco mais baixo, os dois loiros de olhos claros, pareciam irmãos. Eu os tinha visto conversando animadamente com Tommy um tempo atrás. Mas apesar de simpáticos e muito bonitos, eu recusei.

\- Obrigada, mas podemos nos virar sozinhas. Sem querer sem rude._ Completo vendo que tinha soado completamente rude. Caitlin assente concordando.

\- Olha nós só queremos ajudar._ Um deles, o mais alto diz.

\- Sim, sua amiga não parece nada bem._ O outro completa.

\- E eu agradeço, de verdade. Mas viemos acompanhadas e não queremos causar problemas nem pra vocês e nem para nós duas._ Dispenso mais uma vez. A imagem de Oliver e Barry irritados não era nada bem vinda.

\- Eu não estou vendo seus acompanhantes. Você está Ross?_ O homem mais alto falou para o mais baixo, que agora sabia, se chamava Ross. O baixinho maneou a cabeça negando.

\- Não seja por isso._ Ops. A voz de Oliver chegou a meus ouvidos primeiro que ele próprio, e eu não precisava nem olhar para ele para saber que ele estava irritado. Barry foi o primeiro a aparecer. Ele passou apressado até Cait, a amparando em seus braços e perguntando se ela estava bem, parecendo muito preocupado com o estado dela. Eles ainda me matariam de fofura. Senti o calor do corpo de Oliver atrás de mim e sabia que ele estava encarando os dois.

\- Oliver, não tivemos tempo de conversar hoje._ O mais alto tentou começar uma conversa civilizada, mas a tensão que eu estava sentindo de Oliver não era bom sinal.

\- Se vocês chegarem perto delas de novo, vou tomar outras providências. E vocês não vão gostar._ Oliver ameaça, seu tom gélido me surpreendeu. Demorei para perceber os quatros seguranças parados atrás de nós. Eles escoltaram os dois para fora do salão da melhor forma possível e sem chamar muito a atenção.

Me virei para dizer a Oliver que aquilo era um exagero, que não precisava expulsá-los do clube, e o vi trocando olhares com alguém. Segui seu olhar e encontrei Diggle, que assim que reparou que eu o estava observando ele assentiu para nós uma única vez e se virou desaparecendo na multidão.

Me virei de volta para Oliver.

\- Você está bem?_ Ele perguntou imediatamente. A preocupação na voz dele era notável. Ele pousou as mãos nos meus ombros me observando atentamente.

\- Isso foi um exagero._ Me refiro ao fato dele ter expulsado os rapazes. Ele me olha sério.

\- Não, não foi. Eu os conheço, Felicity._ Ele disse ainda sério.- São antigos conhecidos de festas, e não são boas pessoas._ Ele diz, mas tem um aviso implícito nas palavras. Mantenha distância.

Ele os conhecia, eu não. Se ele estava dizendo que não eram boas pessoas não era eu que ia discutir com ele.

Mas um cantinho da minha mente ficava me dizendo que Oliver também poderia ser uma má pessoa, ou não totalmente boa pessoa. Aquele notebook iria me atormentar até eu descobrir o que ele significava e o que Oliver tinha haver com ele.

\- Fel, acho que já deu pra nós por hoje._ A voz de Barry me desperta dos meus pensamentos, graças aos céus não ditos alto e percebo que estava encarando Oliver. Olho para meu amigo que segurava uma Caitlin pálida e quase adormecida nos braços.

\- Claro. Vamos._ Concordo prontamente preocupada com minha amiga.

\- Se você quiser ficar, nós podemos ir sozinhos. Não tem problema._ Barry garante, seu olhar alternando entre Oliver e eu.

Eu olho para Oliver indecisa. Eu queria muito ficar com ele, mas minha amiga precisaria de mim e eles estavam na minha casa. Oliver me olha e sorri entendendo meu dilema.

\- Vamos, vou deixar vocês em casa._ Ele diz compreensivo. E eu sorrio de volta para ele agradecida.

Continue assim senhor Queen, e daqui a pouco não tenho mais defesa contra você, penso suspirando.

Tommy lamentou nossa partida, mas entendeu quando olhou para Caitlin. Mal estávamos saindo e ele já estava nos convidando para uma festa na casa dele dali algumas semanas para comemorar o fato de estar se tornando o vice-presidente da empresa do seu pai. Sorri lembrando da cena. Era fácil gostar de Tommy. Já Laurel era outra história. O pouco que tinha melhorado do seu humor depois que ela havia voltado da pista de dança com Tommy, regrediu e até piorou quando Oliver também se despediu deles, alegando que iria pra casa. O olhar que ela havia me dado me incomodou um pouco.

Saímos a procura de Cisco que havia desaparecido, mas quando ligamos para ele descobrimos que ele havia saído do clube com a mulher do bar. Barry parecia um pai orgulhoso nos contando isso, e Oliver e eu rimos dele, enquanto Caitlin murmurou algo inteligível contra o pescoço de Barry. Ela tinha praticamente se desmontado quando entramos na limousine.

Agora todos nós estávamos em um silêncio confortável.

E eu estava morta de cansaço, meus pés estavam começando a doer.

Barry mantinha os olhos abertos com algum esforço, mas os braços estavam firmes ao redor de Cait. Ela as vezes reclamava de algo imaginário e ele murmurava algo em seu ouvido a acalmando, era lindo de se ver.

Oliver ao contrário de Barry estava bem desperto. Ele havia se sentado num canto no bando e me puxando para ele colando minhas costas em seu peito, passando seus braços em volta de mim me deliciando com seu perfume, numa posição aconchegante demais para quem estava tão cansada quanto eu.

Eu podia me acostumar a isso, pensei antes de cair no sono.

Meus últimos registros daquela noite é sentir alguém me levantando nos braços, a maciez do meu colchão sob meu corpo e um leve roçar do que parecia ser um beijo na minha testa e depois nos meus lábios. E depois disso, cai num sono profundo.

Oliver POV

Assim que sai da casa de Felicity e entrei na limousine, o modo Arqueiro como eu gosto de chamar foi ativado. Tudo o que havia passado nessa noite ficava para outra hora , enquanto eu fazia meu trabalho, era assim que eu conseguia separar as coisas e não ficar louco. Olho para John pelo espelho e John já sabia o que fazer.

\- Tem certeza certeza que ela?_ Pergunto ansioso. John me olha impaciente pelo espelho, não gostando da minha dúvida. Está bem, era ela.

\- Eles a encontraram a duzentos metros da Verdant. Seja quem for que quer destruir a cidade, parece que os playboys cheios de grana são o alvo principal._ John diz sem maldade nas palavras. Eu o conhecia e sabia que sua implicância com os jovens ricos da cidade vinham de um caminho bem tortuoso trilhado por mim. Eu não podia culpá-lo.

Agora essa bomba tão perto de onde nos estávamos. Felicity, Roy, Tommy e Laurel. John e os amigos de Felicity.

'Thea'. Penso na minha irmã, minha Speedy. Ela poderia ter se machucado feio hoje a noite se eles não tivessem descoberto a bomba e a tirado de lá. Ou pior. Calafrios correm por todo meu corpo ao pensar na minha irmã morta. E sinto raiva de quem quer que tenha fabricado aquele bomba.

O local onde a bomba estava era fora da cidade próximo a um pequeno lago abandonado, que há muitos anos atrás era utilizado como cemitério de carros roubados, era assim que a polícia chamava. Uns trezentos e cinquenta metros mais a frente havia um pequeno galpão onde os ladrões usavam para desmontar os carros, e agora estava vazio.

Ou estava, até duas horas atrás.

Por mais que os agentes da A.R.G.U.S fossem bem treinados eles não podiam usar o mato desse lugar contra mim, não de mim que passei tanto tempo em uma ilha. E pelo que notava haviam vários deles ali.

A própria Amanda Waller estava lá, nos esperando não tão pacientemente dentro do galpão. John esquadrinhou o ambiente rapidamente e só relaxou quando viu que Lyla não estava ali.

\- Senhor Queen. Diggle._ Amanda fez os reconhecimentos mais pelo protocolo do que por educação.

\- Waller._ John e eu dissemos juntos.

\- Parece que alguém está querendo matá-lo senhor Queen, por que isso não me surpreende?_ Sua pergunta era retórica então não me dou ao trabalho de respondê-la. Ao invés disso me concentro em algo que parece um banco de um carro a primeira vista, mas assim que contornei ele vi luzes piscando por toda a parte traseira do banco, conectados por fios coloridos. Dezenas de luzinhas conectadas umas às outras por centenas de fios. Isso parecia ser complicado demais. Eu mesmo não fazia idéia de como desarmar aquilo.

\- Conseguiram desativá-la?_ Pergunto ao homem que estava ao meu lado, apesar da máscara de visão noturna e o capacete de batalha eu sabia que ele estava prestando atenção em mim. Ele apenas maneou a cabeça negando.

E todo meu alívio por finalmente termos encontrado a bomba se evaporou. Não adiantava de nada termos a bomba e o dispositivo remoto e não sabermos desativar a bomba.

\- E como pensam em fazer isso?_ Pergunto diretamente a Waller.

\- Já chamamos nossos engenheiros tecnológicos e até alguns fabricantes ilegais de bombas e nenhum deles souberam o que fazer. Parece que nosso homem é mais inteligente do que imaginávamos._ Ela está tão desconfortável com o fracasso dos seus homens, como eu estava comigo mesmo por não conseguir resolver logo isso.

Uma pessoa que eu sabia que talvez pudesse ajudar me vem a mente, mas a descarto no mesmo instante. Não colocaria ela nisso. Nisso não.

Por hora teríamos que continuar procurando alguém tão inteligente quanto o miserável que fez essa bomba.

\- Quando encontrarem alguém me avisem._ Olho para ela de uma maneira que ela entende que eu não queria ser deixado de fora. Ela assente de má vontade mas não questiona.

\- Por enquanto vamos manter a bomba e o seu detonador separados um do outro. Não entendemos como eles funcionam e não quero perder homens na sua missão._ Ela estava dizendo que ficaria com a bomba em seu poder, e devido às circunstâncias era o melhor. Eu prefiro que a bomba explora com ela do que na Cave com Roy, John e Thea lá.

Despedidas com Amanda sempre foram coisas que eram dispensáveis então eu simplesmente dei as costas para ela e voltei para o carro com John em meu encalço.

\- Vamos para casa._ Pedi cansado demais para voltar a Verdant. John não discutiu, apenas ligou o carro e saímos dali.

O caminho todo eu sentia seus olhares questionadores pelo espelho, mas eu estava ocupado demais pensando em como não trazer Felicity para isso. Eu não devia estar pensando nela.

Estava com um problema enorme nas mãos, Waller não soube dizer como desarmar a bomba e nós não tínhamos idéia do quanto da cidade ela afetaria caso explodisse. Poderia ser um prédio ou uma casa, o que já era ruim o suficiente. Mas também poderia ser metade da cidade, ou ela toda. Por mais que eu quisesse ser otimista uma vez na vida, aquilo parecia complicado demais para uma bomba de pequenas proporções.

E agora eu estava com medo de Waller fazer suas pesquisas e descobrir o gênio loiro que trabalhava para mim.

Claro que eu não permitiria que ela trouxesse Felicity para isso. Nunca. Não com a A.R.G.U.S.

\- O estofado não tem culpa._ A voz de John me surpreende e percebo que estava rasgando o estofado do carro com a força que estava usando para puxá-la mesmo que inconscientemente. Passei todo o caminho perdido em meus pensamentos e nem notei que já havíamos chegado em casa.- Eles não vão chegar a ela Oliver._ Olho para John que estava inclinado para trás me observando, surpreso por ele decifrar meus pensamentos.

\- É a Waller, John. Ela vai chegar até ela._ Eu tinha certeza disso, era só uma questão de tempo.- E então o problema será comigo._ Ele me olha pensativo, e vejo uma idéia.

\- E se nós não dermos tempo para ela fazer isso?_ John sugere meio receoso, e sei que não vou gostar dessa sugestão. Continuo olhando-o esperando.- É só uma idéia, mas e se o Arqueiro pedir a ajuda da Felicity?_ Era oficial, John havia enlouquecido.

\- Isso não é hora de brincadeiras John._ Digo respirando fundo, descartando sua idéia absurda.

\- Pense bem Oliver. Eu não acho que Waller vá se importar se Felicity vai aceitar trabalhar para ela ou não. E cedo ou tarde você terá que contar a verdade para Felicity se quiser continuar com ela._ John sabia como me pressionar eu não podia negar.

Ainda estava contrariado demais quando entrei em casa, e por sorte todos já estavam dormindo.

Me refugiei em meu quarto não querendo pensar, nem sequer cogitar a idéia de John ainda.

Tomei um banho rápido que de relaxante não teve nada e deitei na cama esperando o sono chegar. Mas minha mente não parava de pensar sobre aquilo.

Era muito cedo para falar sobre minha segunda vida com Felicity. Ela não confiava em mim como Oliver Queen, certamente correria de mim como Arqueiro. E ainda por cima era perigoso e de maneira alguma deixaria ela chegar perto daquela bomba.

Mas eu estava sem opções certo?

Waller e Felicity juntas não era uma cena que eu quisesse ver nunca, mas o Arqueiro e Felicity tão pouco. Os dois seriam perigosos para ela de tantas formas, mas entre Waller e o Arqueiro, eu prefiro o Arqueiro.

\- Sinto muito por isso, Felicity._ Murmuro me sentindo o pior dos seres humanos por estar indo fazer aquilo.- Mas amanhã você vai conhecer o Arqueiro._ Completo desolado, vencido pelas circunstâncias.

\- Oliver Queen, você tem dois minutos para acordar._ A voz de Thea soou distante enquanto minha mente voltava de um sonho confuso com Felicity, bomba, Waller e Arqueiro. Aquilo estava ruim o suficiente sem ter que ficar sonhando com isso.- Oliver!_ A ouço bufar de raiva mais não estou com vontade de levantar. Ela grunhi como fazia quando ainda era pequena e já sei o que ela vai fazer. Ela sobe nas minhas costas e se senta lá.- Se você não parar de fingir que está dormindo, eu vou fala para mamãe sobre Felicity._ Ela ameaça e eu abro os olhos mas os fecho logo em seguida com a claridade. Ela ri e senta-se ao meu lado na cama esperando.

Com muito esforço me viro de barriga pra cima e a encaro.

\- Me de um bom motivo para não te desmaiar agora?_ Pergunto mau humorado.

\- Bom dia irmãozinho?_ Ela testa com aquele mesmo sorriso de quando eu a pegava mexendo nas minhas coisas ou quando ela fazia alguma besteira e eu assumia a culpa por ela por que ela me pedia com aquele mesmo sorriso.

Mas dessa vez não iria colar.

Me joguei sobre ela a assustando, ela gritou mas eu não estava nem aí, e comecei meu ataque de cócegas. Não importa o nosso tamanho ou idade, cócegas sempre seria o ponto fraco de Thea.

Ela ria, gritava, me xingava, se debatia mas nada disso me parava.

\- Oliver ela precisa respirar!_ Escuto a voz de minha mãe e paro imediatamente, me endireitando na cama e fingindo que nada estava acontecendo. Thea faz o mesmo, mas está vermelha e sem ar, e sua cabeça parece um ninho de pássaros.

Moira Queen está lá. Parada na porta do quarto, nos olhando como fazia a anos atrás, quando nos encontrava nessa mesma situação, e o mais curioso é que era sempre pelo mesmo motivo. Sempre fui uma pessoa noturna, as manhãs eram um martírio para mim.

\- Bom dia mãe._ Ela me olha se divertindo com o estado de Thea.

\- Ele não queria acordar._ Thea disse para minha mãe antes de se levantar me jogando um travesseiro que nem me preocupei em desviar. E foi para o banheiro se arrumar novamente.

\- Pelo que vejo você está com o humor melhor._ Minha mãe comentou se referindo à ontem. Mal sabia ela que provavelmente ele iria piorar e muito hoje.

\- Nada como uma festa._ Uso a única desculpa que sei que ela vai acreditar. Seu muda para olhar decepção, mas ela disfarça com um sorriso. Aquele sorriso de meu filho é perfeito.

\- Preciso de vocês dois em casa essa noite._ Ela comunica sem deixar espaço para discussões.

\- Está bem._ Digo sem muita certeza tudo dependeria do rumo que as coisas tomariam com Felicity e a bomba.

\- Você nunca aprende. _ Thea zomba de mim voltando do banheiro parecendo uma nova pessoa, e volta a se sentar ao meu lado.- Não prometo nada._ Ela é mais esperta e não se responsabiliza. Como não havia pensado nisso antes?

\- Thea, hoje teremos convidados para o jantar e eu gostaria que meus dois filhos estivessem presentes._ Minha mãe ralha para Thea já que aparentemente eu estarei nesse jantar. Minha irmã me olha feio por eu ter confirmado presença antes dela dizer que não iria vir. Dou de ombros despreocupado com seu problema e me levanto para ir ao banheiro.

Demoro o máximo possível no banheiro e quando saio esperando que elas já tenham saído, Speedy ainda está sentada no mesmo lugar me esperando.

\- Só pra você saber, ela vai chamar a filha dos Stevens._ Ela tem a decência de não rir da minha cara.

\- Morgana? Ou era Melanie? Eu tenho certeza que começa com M._ Eu tento de verdade me lembrar o nome da filha do casal mais enfadonho que minha mãe conhecia mas nada me vem a mente.

\- Bethanny._ Thea me corrige e ri logo em seguida.- Você esqueceu o nome da garota que correu atrás de você por anos. Que feio Ollie._ Ela finge uma cara de decepção, e é minha vez de jogar um travesseiro nela.- Ok, parei._ Ela se rendeu antes que ficasse descabelada de novo.- Não foi disso que vim falar._ Eu sabia exatamente do que ela queria falar. E sabia também que não conseguiria fugir dela até que sua curiosidade estivesse saciada.

\- Pergunta logo._ Me jogo de costas ao lado dela na cama e dou autorização para seu questionário, interminável se bem me lembro.

\- Ok._ Ela se anima com a minha disposição para falar do assunto e sorri arteira.- Roy e John me contaram como tudo ocorreu, já que você pulou várias partes._ Nessa parte ela me olha descontente, mas logo se recupera.- Como foi ontem? E eu não quero saber o que vocês fizeram quando desapareceram, só quero saber se vai haver um segundo encontro._ Thea brinca com a situação mas sei que ela está verdadeiramente preocupa com a minha tão interessante vida não amorosa.

Penso um pouco antes de responder.

\- Eu quero que hajam outros encontros, mas é complicado._ Suspiro frustrado. Por que as coisas tinham que se complicar desse jeito? Já seria complicado o bastante ter que conquistar a confiança de Felicity, esconder as coisas dela seria o mais difícil, esconder a vida que eu levo dela, o Arqueiro, e agora a A.R.G.U.S.

\- Se você quer, não vejo como eles não poderiam acontecer._ Thea tenta me animar, mas ela não sabe das últimas ainda e quando conto ela parece tão desorientada quanto eu fiquei.- Isso é um problema._ Ela se refere a bomba e a Waller.

\- Eu juro que não queria trazê-la para isso, mas não tenho outra opção._ Sinto a necessidade de me explicar para Thea, esperando que ela me entendesse e me dissesse que eu não estava sendo um tremendo desgraçado por trazer Felicity para nosso mundo.- Sou eu ou Waller e queria poder evitar que as duas se conhecessem. Não queria que ela conhece se o outro eu também, mas não tenho escolha._ Eu completo me sentindo tão impotente que minha vontade era de ir lá e explodir junto com aquela maldita bomba.

Thea me olha benevolente e levanta minha cabeça, me deitando em seu colo.

\- Ollie, está tudo bem._ Olho para Thea me perguntando se ela tinha prestado alguma atenção no que eu havia dito.- Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso. Você não pode se culpar por trazer Felicity pro nosso lado de certo modo você está salvando ela da A.R.G.U.S, a culpa não é sua._ Ela finaliza fazendo carinho em minha testa. E eu me pergunto quando foi que ela havia crescido tanto.

\- Obrigado._ Agradeço segurando sua mão contra meu rosto. Ela me olha maravilhada, e eu me sinto mal por ter sido tão negligente em relação ao nosso relacionamento de irmãos.

\- Senti sua falta, Ollie._ Ela admite sem vergonha de demonstrar seus sentimentos. Me levanto de seu colo e a abraço como sempre fazia quando ela era pequena e chegava da escola toda afogada querendo me mostrar algo novo que tinha aprendido.

\- Eu também,Speedy._ Beijo sua cabeça e ela se aferra mais a mim.

\- Ela vai ficar bem Ollie, todos nós vamos._ Ela parecia segura disso.

\- Porque nós cuidamos uns dos outros._ Ela levantou a cabeça do meu ombro para me encarar.- Você não está sozinho, sabe disso não sabe?_ Eu realmente te não merecia a irmã que tinha. Como ela conseguia me deixar me sentindo humano de novo? Como se os cinco anos não tivessem passado e eu não fosse um assassino.

\- Eu sei. Você não facilitou, mas agora eu sei._ Ela sorri orgulhosa de si mesma.

\- Pois é, a teimosia Queen. As vezes ela se volta contra você._ Ela debocha de mim, rindo e me dá um beijo estalado na bochecha antes de sair do quarto.

Só me resta a esperar que ela tivesse razão.

Talvez devesse começar a confiar mais no Team Arrow.


	18. Capítulo 18

Felicity POV

Para um nerd o dia seguinte a uma festa nunca é uma coisa fácil de se lidar. Pode até parecer exagero, mas são traumas da época de faculdade. Dores de cabeça agonizantes, piadas sobre seu comportamento e vergonha. Muita vergonha.

Não que esse fosse o caso agora.

Me lembrava de tudo que havia acontecido, da conversa fiada com Tommy, a cara azeda de Laurel, a implicância de Cait e Helena. A pegação de Cait e Barry. A minha pegação com Oliver no banheiro. Minha vontade de jogar uma taça de champanhe na cara da Laurel.

'Ontem foi uma noite memorável'. Penso impressionada comigo mesma pela noite que havia tido.

Um riso tipicamente feminino sai de mim sem que eu possa impedir quando me lembro de Oliver Queen comigo no banheiro. Aquilo foi loucura, de loucura, daquelas que você olha e pensa "isso é loucura!". Do tipo sórdido e sem vergonha totalmente ao contrário dos meu princípios, eu sinceramente não sabia porque havia agido daquele jeito.

Mas ao mesmo tempo foi tão bom. Seus beijos, suas mãos, o modo como me segurava contra ele. A evidente excitação dele. E ele era tão bom ao toque, firme e grande. Ele devia malhar muito, ou sua genética era abençoada.

'Se ele era tudo isso com roupas, sem elas então. Não, não. Não quero pensar nisso. Nele. Naquilo. Felicity Smoak, o que sua mãe pensaria?'. Penso e logo estou rindo abertamente.

Provavelmente ela diria que eu tinha sido uma boba em não terminar o que havíamos começado. Isso sem saber de quem estávamos falando, porque depois que ela visse Oliver, era capaz dela me bater.

Minha mãe era uma figura não tinha como negar. Era irritante e me fazia passar vergonha com seu jeito extravagante e sensual de se vestir, mas eu amava minha mãe, isso também não podia negar.

Mas ela não seria uma boa desculpa para não pensar em sexo com Oliver. Eu nem acho que essa desculpa exista. Aquele homem era o pecado em pessoa, impossível não olhar pra ele sem cometer pelo menos um pecado.

\- Banho. É isso._ Digo a mim mesma abrindo os olhos, desviando dos pensamentos pecaminosos que estavam saltitando na minha cabeça.- Culpa sua Queen. Culpa sua._ Eu jogo o edredom para o lado e me levanto e vejo que estou com o mesmo vestido de ontem. Tento me lembrar de como vim parar na cama e nada me vem a mente. Minha última lembrança era de Barry e Caitlin no banco da limousine de frente a mim.

Olho pelo quarto tentando me lembrar de algo, buscando algo que ajudasse na memória.

Meus sapatos estão colocado perto da porta, os dois em pé. Minha carteira está na cômoda também bem colocada ali. Eu não teria conseguido arrumar minhas coisas tão cuidadosamente e não me lembrar depois, ou teria?

De repente algo me vem a mente.

A voz de Oliver me desejando boa noite. O perfume dele por todos os lados. Minha cama.

Olho para minha cama confusa.

Oliver havia me trazido até meu quarto?

Um sorriso bobo se espalha pelo meu rosto. Ele havia me trazido até meu quarto e me desejado boa noite.

Eu não sabia o porque eu achava isso tão lindo, mas eu estava me sentindo a própria Bela Adormecida com seu príncipe encantado, só que ao contrário. Porque o príncipe beija a princesa e ela acorda, não o contrário, e eu nem sabia se Oliver havia me beijado de novo.

Involuntariamente toco meu lábios desejando que ele tenha me beijado na noite passada. Eu estava ficando romântica demais ultimamente.

'Melhor não pensar nisso agora'. Advirto a mim mesma.

Tiro esse pensamento da cabeça e vou para ao banheiro. Ficar pensando nisso não vai mudar nada. Tiro o vestido de qualquer jeito é jogo-o no cesto de roupas sujas sem nenhum cuidado, mas volto a pegá-lo logo em seguida. O cheiro de Oliver. Era meio brega, mas eu não queria me livrar do cheiro dele por enquanto.

Corro até o quarto com medo de alguém entrar no meu quarto e me pegar de lingerie e jogo o vestido na cama, já correndo de volta para o banheiro.

O banho não ajudou tanto quanto eu gostaria. Eu estava me sentindo alguém novamente, minhas memórias estavam ficando mais claras, não que isso fosse algo bom.

Saio do quarto ignorando de propósito o vestido jogado na minha cama. E vou procura meus amigos, e torcendo muito para não encontrá-los numa situação comprometedora. Definitivamente não estava preparada pra isso, para aquilo não.

Com uma verificada rápida na casa, vi que Cait e Barry provavelmente estavam no quarto de hóspedes, e Cisco estava jogado no meu sofá naquele estado, morto mas vivo. Até tentei acordá-lo mas depois de quase receber um tapa na cara desisti. Se ele estava naquele estado não queria nem imaginar o estado de Caitlin, até onde me lembrava ela estava fora de si.

Meu estômago reclama de fome, e vou até o micro-ondas verificar as horas. Nem cedo nem tarde, e decido preparar o café da manhã dos campeões, porque depois de ontem éramos campeões. Panquecas, ovos mexidos e bacon soavam como trófeus pra mim.

Com a casa ainda em silêncio, paro para pensar agora mais calma e sóbria eu conseguia entender bem o que teria significado para mim se de fato tivesse transado com Oliver. Eu gostava dele, isso era óbvio. Mas daí a dormir com ele no primeiro encontro?

Teria sido um erro gigantesco, deixaria ele pensando coisas que não sou, eu mesma pensaria coisas de mim que não são verdade. E não teria sentimento. Seria apenas instinto. Algo automático. E eu não queria que acontecesse assim.

Eu realmente queria que desse certo com Oliver, ele me fazia bem. Eu me sentia curada de toda porcaria do passado quando estava com ele.

Ficar com ele já estava decidido para mim, e eu não costumava mudar de idéia facilmente.

Pego ovos e bacon os colocando na pia.

\- Bom dia._ Eu grito quando Barry me assusta se materializando na minha frente saindo do nada.

\- Como, como, como?_ Não conseguia formular nada nem na minha cabeça. Como diabos ele havia feito isso?

\- Como o que?_ Ele me responde com outra pergunta, me olhando estranho.

\- Você apareceu._ Eu disse fazendo gestos descontrolados com as mãos. Que ótimo nem minhas mãos eu consigo controlar mais. Mas o foco era no Barry, que aparentemente aparece nos lugares como mágica.

\- Felicity, eu estava te chamando parado na sua frente e você estava no mundo da lua._ Ele ri da minha acusação mas não me convence. Ele estava escondendo algo.

\- Você está bem?_ Pergunto observando ele fugir do meu olhar e indo até uma fruteira de mesa com algumas poucas frutas que eu ainda conseguia comer. Ele pega uma maçã brincando com ela nas mãos.

\- Estou. Por que não estaria?_ Ok, aquele era o olhar "socorro me ajuda", e no rosto do Barry ficava ainda mais alarmante. Pego a maçã das suas mãos a colocando de volta na fruteira e seguro seu rosto com as duas mãos o obrigando a olhar para mim. Ele está evitando me olhar nos olhos mesmo assim.

\- Barry?_ Ele bufa rendido e me olha.- Ó Deus é sério mesmo._ Concluo quando vejo o olhar agoniado dele. Levanto um dedo pedindo um segundo à ele, vou até a porta checando se Cisco continua dormindo e volto o obrigando a sentar na mesa e me sento de frente à ele.- Vou perguntar de novo. Você está bem?_ Ele ainda tentou me convencer que estava bem com um sorriso, mas eu o conhecia bem demais para isso.

\- Você acha que a Cait gosta mesmo de mim? De mim?_ A insegurança de Barry vinha em grande parte do amor não correspondido de Íris, mas eu ainda não gostava quando ele se referia a si mesmo como pouca coisa.

\- Você está com dúvidas sobre o relacionamento de vocês?_ Indago curiosa e confusa, ontem eles não pareciam ter dúvidas. Nenhum dos dois. Ele me olha como se eu tivesse dito a coisa mais inacreditável de galáxia mas é rápido, e sua expressão muda para embaraço. E eu sei que ele está escondendo algo e não posso evitar ficar chateada por isso.- O que você está me escondendo Allen?_ Pergunto diretamente em seus olhos.

Eu devia saber que pressionar Barry nunca era uma boa idéia.

Ele começou a gaguejar tanto que quase me compareci e deixei pra, mas o bichinho da curiosidade era muito forte. E mesmo ele hesitando muito ele acabou me contando.

\- Você está apaixonado pela Caitlin? A nossa Caitlin? A Cait?_ Minha mente entrou em curto circuito. Tudo bem que eles estavam juntos tentando um relacionamento e Cait também parecia bem empolgada com isso, mas daí a amor? Paixão? Estava muito cedo, não estava?

\- Nós conhecemos outra Caitlin?_ Ele me pergunta exasperado.- É a nossa Caitlin Snow, Felicity._ Oh, ele estava irritado. Eu não me lembrava da última vez que havia visto Barry Allen irritado. Nunca comigo pelo menos.

\- Está bem, desculpe. Mas é que, paixão Barry? Não está um pouco cedo pra tudo isso?_ Eu não conseguia nem processar a tal relação deles ainda, e ele me vinha com essa agora. Meu amigo estava apaixonado pela minha amiga.

Não consigo evitar a sensação de exclusão que toma conta de mim. Agora seriam os dois. Não mais nós três. Eu não devia me sentir triste por isso, por que eles estavam felizes, mas eu estava me sentindo assim e também me sentia o ser humano mais egoísta da face da Terra.

\- Não existem regras, existem?_ Ele da de ombros conformado com seus sentimentos.- A questão é se ela sente o mesmo. Como você mesma disse, está muito cedo. Eu sei o que sinto mas tenho medo de assustá-la._ Ele me olha receoso e assustado e o Barry Allen fofo está de volta.

Eu sou uma péssima amiga, como posso ficar incomodada com os sentimentos do meu amigo, com medo de ser deixada de lado?

Barry está muito assustado com tudo isso. Então está na hora do meu lado lógico entrar em ação.

\- Ok, preste atenção._ Digo segurando suas mãos nas minhas e sentindo como estavam geladas.- Cait não é o bicho de sete cabeças, ela é como qualquer mulher. Se você quer realmente que esse relacionamento de vocês de certo vocês tem que conversar e decidir se vale a pena ou não continuar com isso._ Ele me olha encabulado e respira fundo soltando o ar pela boca. Ele fazia isso quando estava nervoso.

\- Eu não quero que termine._ Seu tom de voz é intransigente, mas seus olhos estão vulneráveis.

Meu amigo precisa da minha ajuda. Pela primeira vez vou bancar o cupido e não poderia estar mais disposta a fazer o trabalho direito. Eles mereciam.

\- Certo, então não vamos deixar que termine._ Ele se surpreende com minha mudança de humor, passando do preocupado ao animado em um segundo.- Ela ainda está dormindo certo?_ Observo ele assentir ainda abismado comigo. Mas não tenho tempo de pensar na sua cara cômica, tenho que pensar em como fazer esses dois ficarem juntos.- Ela estava muito mal ontem então provavelmente não vai querer comer hoje, mas nós sabemos que o lado médico dela vai falar mãos alto e ela vai querer ingerir algo saudável._ Barry continua prestando atenção em mim sem entender nada, mas ele também faz uma careta igual a minha com a menção de comida saudável.

\- Um copo de suco de laranja com cenoura?_ Barry arrisca, meu estômago reclama de novo mas desse vez não de fome.

\- Parece saudável o suficiente pra mim._ Concordo com uma cara de nojo, e vou preparar o suco.

Barry continua do meu lado na cozinha enquanto termino o suco de Caitlin, mas calado, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. E eu agradeço por isso, precisava pensar no próximo passo dessa operação.

Caitlin e Barry iriam ficar juntos e felizes, já tinha tudo calculado.

\- Ela levou você pra casa dela?_ Eu não conseguia acreditar no que Cisco estavam falando. Eu preocupada com um banheiro público, e a garota leva um cara completamente desconhecido para casa.

Caitlin, que agora não parecia mais doente, e com o pouco de cor que tinha voltando ao seu rosto, também parecia horrorizada com o comportamento da garota. Já Barry estava feliz pelo amigo.

\- E como você chegou aqui?_ Cait faz a próxima pergunta que estava na minha cabeça.

\- Eu vim andando. Eu sabia o caminho, não era longe daqui e a manhã estava linda._ Ele não fez questão de esconder a cara de satisfeito que estava em seu rosto. E uma parte de mim estava arrependida por ontem, lamentando por não estar fazendo a mesma cara agora.

Mas eu não devia pensar nisso. Não agora, com os três na minha frente.

\- Então o que vamos fazer hoje?_ Barry muda de assunto de repente, e eu agradeço mentalmente.

\- O que vocês quiserem._ Dou a liberdade de escolha mas logo me arrependo quando mudo de posição no sofá e sinto meus pés doloridos ainda.

\- Faço qualquer coisa que não envolva caminhar._ Cait dispara olhando para seus pés com pena deles.

\- Apoiado._ Digo trocando um olhar cúmplice com ela.

\- Não que eu goste de ficar casa, mas estou quebrado._ Cisco reclama das costas, mas aquele sorriso idiota não sai da sua boca. Barry também percebe isso é joga uma almofada nele. E os dois riem.

\- Eis minha proposta. Maratona de House._ Eu tinha fascinação por esse seriado. Caitlin também era maluca por ele, e Cisco pareceu não se importar. Já Barry fez uma careta descontente.

\- De novo? Já assistimos as sete temporadas dezenas de vezes. Graças a Deus está na última temporada._ Ele soltou aliviado, Cait e eu olhamos feio pra ele.

\- The Big Bang Theory?_ Cisco arriscou. Eu não entendia nada de química. Não mais que as outras pessoas normais do planeta pelo menos. Mas era uma série muito engraçada.

\- Não aguento mais ouvir Bazinga._ Foi a vez de Caitlin reclamar.- Mais um Bazinga e eu morro, juro._ Ela reafirma dramaticamente o que era novo para ela. Caitlin não era uma pessoa dramática. Mas ela também nunca havia enfiado a língua na boca do Barry até pouco tempo atrás. Então eu podia esperar qualquer coisa.

\- Um seriado qualquer que ainda não tenhamos visto. Não importa o gênero._ Barry da a idéia é todos concordamos,como sempre ele resolvia nossas confusões, não importava se eram sérias ou não.

Passar o dia com meus amigos, Cisco já era um amigo, foi muito bom. Era revigorante sair da rotina, sempre a mesma coisa de trabalho e casa. E eu não havia pensado em Oliver Queen nem um minuto sequer. Ou quase.

Eu não queria ficar ansiosa ou preocupada só por que ele não tinha dado notícias, não é como se nós estivéssemos em algum tipo de relacionamento estranho que ele não me ligava e ficava esperando. Longe disso.

Então ao invés de pensar nisso, ou nele, decidi aproveitar meus amigos.

A única parte chata foi a despedida.

Mesmo eu insistindo muito eles não podiam ficar. Caitlin e Cisco tinham um trabalho na S.t.a.r. Labs que precisava de finalização e Barry tinha que voltar ao seu trabalho.

O crime não tinha hora.

\- Me liguem quando chegarem. Os três._ Olho para Cisco, ele sorri assentindo.- Eu quero que vocês ficassem mais um pouco._ Reclamo abraçando Cait bem apertado.

\- Também queríamos ficar mas não podemos._ Ela afirmou quando nos separamos. Eu ia dizer que é sábado e o tal de Dr. Wells era um tirano que não dava descanso a eles, mas ela me interrompeu.- Eu sei que é sábado, mas esse é o trabalho que escolhemos._ Ela da de ombros despreocupada em estar perdendo os finais de semana da sua vida que poderiam ser gastos com diversão.

Eu olho para Barry pedindo ajuda mas ele só da de ombros não querendo entrar nessa briga.

\- Covarde._ Eu sussurro no seu ouvido quando nos abraçamos. Ele ri e me levanta me abraçando mais forte tirando meus pés do chão. E Caitlin tinha razão, ele estava mais forte.

\- Também te amo, baixinha._ Ele sussurra de volta beijando minha bochecha e me soltando. Olho feio pra ele pelo adjetivo insultante, mas ele não liga e continua sorrindo.

\- Foi legal te conhecer Felicity._ Cisco começa a dizer meio encabulado. Eu olho para o casal do lado dele, e os dois sorriem do pobre garoto. Sem ele perceber minha intenção o beijei rapidamente na bochecha. A reação dele foi hilária.

\- Foi legal te conhecer também Cisco._ Digo amigavelmente, mas ele só balança a cabeça me olhando incrédulo.

\- Vamos logo. Antes que fique de noite._ Barry arrastou um Cisco muito avoado até o carro os dois entraram acenando para mim Cisco meio lento, mas estava tentando.

Caitlin me olhou pela última vez e correu para mais um abraço. Depois de fazer ela prometer que daria uma chance ao Barry a deixei ir para o carro.

Fiquei observando o carro descer a rua em direção a estrada que levaria a Central City, até desaparecer da minha visão.

'Voltando a rotina'. Penso desanimada e volto para dentro de casa.

A primeira coisa que reparo quando entro era escuridão da casa. Não que estivesse um breu total e não desse pra enxergar nada, mas já estava anoitecendo e eu havia deixado a luz acesa e agora ela estava apagada.

\- Será que queimou?_ Pergunto a mim mesma me referindo a luz. Tateio a parede procurando pelo interruptor que deveria a estar ali.

\- Não acenda._ Uma voz estranha disse do meio da escuridão. E eu travei no lugar, não consegui sequer gritar. Tinha alguém aqui na minha casa.

Procuro pelo cômodo que estava parcialmente escuro agora tentando achar o dono da voz, e o encontro. E inacreditavelmente meu medo se evapora, deixando confusão e surpresa no lugar.

Do outro lado da sala entre da minha estante de livros e o corredor que levava para os quartos, onde ele provavelmente estava escondido esperando meus amigos irem embora para sair do seu esconderijo estava o Arqueiro.

Definitivamente essa era a pior idéia que John já teve. E eu era um idiota por aceitar executá-la.

'Vai ficar tudo bem Ollie, você só vai falar com ela'. Thea tenta me acalmar pelo comunicador, mas ela está tão preocupada quanto eu.

E se Felicity disser não? Amanda poderia obrigá-la a fazer algo contra sua vontade mas eu não. Eu não conseguiria fazer isso.

Imagens dela sorrindo ontem invadiram minha mente, seus beijos, o modo como ela respondia a mim. Sua confiança sem razão para comigo.

Isso estava errado.

'Oliver, só pergunte a ela se ela pode te ajudar? Isso é tudo'. A voz de John chega a meus ouvidos, e sinto uma imensa vontade de socá-lo.

Fácil falar, não era ele que estava aqui parado no escuro com seu pequeno anjo loiro o olhando assustada.

Desde que ela me localizou não consigo me mover, o sentimento de que isso está muito errado estava me paralisando. Eu não tinha certeza se deveria fazer isso, eu podia lidar com Waller mais tarde.

\- Por que não posso acender a luz?_ A voz de Felicity me surpreende. Ela não parecia com medo, nervosa sim mas com medo não.

\- Prefiro assim._ Minha voz sai mais baixa que o normal apesar do emulador. Eu só tinha que fazer uma pergunta e então ir embora,eu conseguia.

\- Está bem._ Ela caminha lentamente até quase o centro da sala e a pouca luz de fora reflete em seu rosto e eu vejo sua expressão. Curiosidade. Assombro. E algo que chegava perto de emoção. Mas emoção de que?- O que faz aqui?_ Ela tenta disfarçar seu nervosismo adotando uma postura séria, a mesma que ela usa no escritório.

Ela tinha alguma idéia de que estava tentando conversar com um Vigilante da cidade usando uma calça de moletom pink e uma camiseta de com panda?

Sua pose e sua roupa só a deixavam mais adorável. Como um coelho, lindo e inofensivo, tentando confrontar um lobo feroz e mortal.

\- Não está com medo de mim._ Não era uma pergunta, estava claro que ela não tinha medo de mim. Ou do Arqueiro no caso. Ela prende a respiração se movendo inquieta no lugar, e vejo dúvida no seu olhar.

\- Deveria sentir medo?_ Felicity pergunta, sua voz mais baixa e menos imperativa. Eu quero me chutar por fazê-la sentir medo.

\- Não._ Minha resposta sai mais urgente do que pretendia.- Não vim aqui para assustá-la ou machucá-la._ Ela relaxa visivelmente com minha confissão. E me sinto ainda pior pelo que ia pedir.- Na verdade preciso de ajuda._ Digo contrariado, minhas palavras quase não saindo e Felicity apenas me encara sem expressão, seu rosto em branco. Eu não gostava quando ela fazia isso, eu queria ler suas expressões para poder entender suas emoções, pra saber o que estava acontecendo com ela, e quando ela fazia isso eu me perdia.

\- Minha ajuda? Você precisa da minha ajuda?_ Por que ela parecia tão cética em relação a si mesma? Ela estava me olhando como se eu estivesse perdido minha cabeça. Ela era a droga de um gênio. Não deveria estar tão surpresa por precisarem da ajuda dela.

\- Não há muito tempo para explicações, só preciso saber se irá me ajudar._ Ela parece sobrecarregada sem saber o que fazer ou como agir. Eu sabia que surpreendê-la sempre a calava, só queria que não fosse assim.- É um caso atípico ao que eu estou acostumado a lidar e dessa vez não vou conseguir sem sua ajuda._ Eu precisava que ela me seguisse, nem que fosse para fugir da mira da Waller que certamente cairia sobre ela.

\- Eu, eu. O que eu preciso fazer?_ Ela me pergunta decidida apesar da sua voz trêmula.

Olho para ela e sentindo tudo ao meu redor desaparecer.

Tenho vontade de bater minha cabeça na parede repetidas vezes até esse sentimento de culpa me deixar, esse medo de não conseguir resolver esse caso e a cidade inteira e Felicity pagarem por isso.

Eu estava levando uma das melhores pessoas que já conheci para uma possível morte. Acho que não existiam mais xingamentos para mim, já utilizei todos que conhecia.

\- Há uma bomba na cidade._ Eu começo a dizer e ela me olha com medo a menção da bomba. Fecho meus olhos não suportando ver como eu estava a ponto de quebrar o mundo dela.- Preciso da sua ajuda para desarmá-la._ Completo com alguma dificuldade, e espero sua reação.

Ainda de olhos fechados e escondido na escuridão do corredor presto atenção a qualquer barulho que ela possa fazer, mas a única coisa que escuto é sua respiração acelerada. Ela parece estar a beira de um ataque de pânico.

\- Aonde ela está?_ Felicity me pergunta querendo soa mais confiante mas sua voz está assustada.

\- Isso é um sim?_ Pergunto com um aperto na garganta. Ela não tinha idéia do que iria acontecer a ela caso dissesse sim.

\- Sim, sim._ Ela gagueja nervosa mas parece decidida.

'Quanto mais rápido fizermos isso mais rápido ela volta pra casa Ollie'. Thea fala comigo pelo comunicador.

Encaro Felicity, que não sabe que está sendo encarada e obrigo minha pernas a se moverem. Tinha que agir rápido, quanto mais rápido ela fosse mais rápido ela retornaria, como Thea havia dito.

Por que ela retornaria. Sim, ela iria retornar. Nunca houve outra opção a não ser essa.

Deliberadamente me aproximo de Felicity sem muito cuidado em esconder meu rosto, a pouca luz de fora me ajudando. Ela não estava esperando pela aproximação, então sua reação é se afastar quando paro em frente à ela. Ela me encara assustada e confusa com minha atitude.

\- Me desculpe por isso._ Ela não entende o porque eu digo isso e eu não dou tempo de fazê-lo também. Antes que ela perceba retiro a seringa com o sonífero que estava no bolso do casaco e injeto no seu braço, e em três segundos Felicity está desacordada nos meu braços.- Espero que não me odeie por isso no futuro._ Medito acariciando seu rosto. Retiro seu óculos e o guardo comigo para quando ela acordasse.

A carrego o mais delicadamente que consigo até a porta dos fundo onde John estava me esperando com o carro. Deito Felicity no banco de trás com ajuda dele.

\- Lyla conseguiu atrair Waller para outro local, mas não temos muito tempo._ John avisa enquanto me encaminho para minha moto escondida na lateral da casa e partimos para o galpão.

'Ollie?'. Thea chama pelo comunicador.

\- Já estamos a caminho, Speedy._ É encerro a comunicação. Não estava com vontade de falar com ninguém. Não enquanto isso não acabar.

Depois de dez minutos chegamos ao galpão que estava cercado de agentes da A.R.G.U.S. Eles não tentaram nos barrar, o que significava que Waller estava cumprindo sua palavra em não nos manter de fora. Mas assim que viram Felicity nos meus braços a coisa mudou.

\- Desculpe senhor Queen,mas apenas o senhor é o senhor Diggle estão autorizados a entrar._ Um deles falou, olhando para os lados pedindo reforços.

\- Tem certeza que você quer fazer isso?_ John perguntou ao homem impaciente.

\- Eu não estou no meu melhor dia, não é uma boa idéia me irritar hoje._ Eu aviso antes de partir para o plano B.

\- Ordens são ordens, senhor._ O homem se mostra irredutível, observo cinco agentes se posicionarem atrás dele com suas armas em punho mas sabia que deviam ter pelo menos uma dúzia nos cercando.

\- Certo. Eles querem fazer isso Dig._ Eu passo Felicity com cuidado para os braços de John, ele já sabe o que tem que fazer. Me viro para o que são agora vinte homens.- Eu disse que estava em um mal dia._ É esse é meu último aviso.

Tudo é rápido e simples. Antes que qualquer um deles possa fazer um movimento uma flecha vermelha atinge o chão bem no meio de onde estamos e o fumaceiro se espalha nublado a visão deles, e nos protegendo atrás da parede branca.

'Eles nunca aprendem'. Escuto Roy pelo comunicador caçoar deles.

Rapidamente John entra atrás de uma árvore com Felicity para protegê-la, enquanto eu lido com os primeiros que aparecem no meu campo de visão.

Eles eram homens treinados no combate corpo a corpo, mas nada com meu treinamento e o treinamento que havia dado a Roy. Teria sido muito mais rápido e indolor para eles se simplesmente tivessem nos deixado passar.

Enquanto termino com o terceiro homem Arsenal aparece ao meu lado parecendo uma criança no parque.

\- Conseguiu convencer a garota?_ Ele pergunta se distraindo da batalha e quase levando um tiro. Ele se vira para o homem que quase o acertou o nocauteando com um movimento de pernas exagerado.

\- Não temos tempo para gracinhas._ Ele me olha pronto para fazer alguma piada mas meu humor não era dos melhores e ele desiste.

\- Ok._ Ele concorda prontamente e começa a limpar nosso caminho.

Enquanto estamos cuidando da nossa área escuto John nos chamar. Consigo encontrá-lo na pouca fumaça que ainda nos cerca, dois agentes tentando rendê-lo enquanto ele protege o corpo inerte de Felicity no chão. Sinto uma fúria invadir meu corpo ao vê-lo lutar tão incansavelmente para si proteger e proteger Felicity.

Eles deviam saber que há limites que não devem ser ultrapassados.

Por mais que nós não quiséssemos machucar os agentes, eles eram bem persistentes e como eu já havia avisado a eles meu humor estava perigoso hoje.

Desmaio o homem com quem estava lutando sem o menor cuidado e o deixo jogado no chão, Roy está do meu lado e percebe a súbita mudança na minha forma de lutar e se afasta de mim. Eu sempre soube que ele era um garoto esperto.

\- Cara, ele avisou._ Ele falou olhando com pena para o corpo do homem que eu havia deixado para trás.

Minha atenção estava voltada para John e Felicity. Assim que não me importei com nada no meu caminho não liguei se estava machucando ou não aqueles homens, só queria chegar ao meu destino.

Cheguei bem a tempo em que John estava tentando se livrar dos dois que o agarravam, cheguei perto de um deles e puxei pelos braços de frente para mim o encarando.

\- Isso vai doer muito._ Avisei sem a menor vontade de ser bondoso.

Ele tentou me acertar com um soco mas fui mais rápido agarrando seu pulso e o torcendo fazendo seu corpo girar de costas para mim e puxei seu braço já torcido na direção da sua cabeça e me joguei contra ele usando o peso de seu próprio corpo pra derrubá-lo no chão quebrando seu braço. Antes que ele começasse a gritar e possivelmente acordasse Felicity antes do tempo, eu o desmaiei deixando-o largado no chão.

Quando me voltei para o outro John já estava soltando o corpo dele no chão.

\- Eles vão nos odiar quando acordarem._ John constatou ofegante pela luta difícil que teve, mas nem um pouco arrependido.

\- Avisei que não estava em um bom dia._ Comento indo pegar Felicity do chão.

Quando voltamos ao centro da luta, todos os homens da Waller estão caídos no chão, alguns desacordados outros ainda tentando entender o que lhes tinha acontecido. E Roy está lá encostado na parede do galpão nos esperando pacientemente.

Um sentimento de orgulho passa por mim, afinal eu havia treinado bem o garoto.

\- Elas ainda estão longe._ Roy nos avisa, certamente Thea havia falado com Lyla.

\- Não vamos perder tempo._ Digo entrando no galpão com os dois atrás de mim.

Lá dentro tem mais dois agentes, mas eles certamente ouviram a briga lá fora e decidiram cooperar conosco saindo só nosso caminho.

Deposito Felicity com cuidado no chão e pego o antídoto que estava na aljava.

\- É melhor você se esconder John._ Eu digo e ele vai para perto da porta onde ainda haviam sucatas enferrujadas de carros. Olho uma última vez para o rosto de Felicity calmo e sereno,suspeitava que quando ela acordasse iria estar tudo menos serena.

Aplico o antídoto e me afasto dando espaço para ela voltar si.

Rapidamente ela começa a voltar a consciência. Ela move a cabeça para os lados relutante em despertar, mas então dá um pulo se sentando alarmada olhando para os lados confusa. Ela tateia o chão desesperadamente atrás de algo, e me lembro que estou com seu óculos. Me aproximo vagarosamente para não assustá-la mais do que já estava assustada e me agacho em sua frente.

Ele percebe minha presença e mesmo sem o óculos reconhecimento passa por seu rosto.

Pego sua mão com atenção para não demonstrar nenhum cuidado excessivo com ela e coloco o óculos em sua mão, e a solto em seguida me afastando.

Ela colocou o óculos com calma, e olhou ao redor inspecionando o local. Se ela achou estranho os dois agentes perto da porta, não disse nada. Mas seu olhar parou em Roy, como se ela não acreditasse no que estava vendo.

\- Arqueiro e Arsenal no mesmo dia, essa é a semana da minha vida._ Ela divaga sem perceber que está falando alto. Quero rir da sua careta de incredulidade, mas não posso sair do personagem.

Desvio o olhar dela procurando algo que m distraia do riso,e encontro o melhor motivo de todos.

A bomba.

E Felicity.

As duas juntas no mesmo lugar.

Esse pensamento me transporta de volta ao jogo.

\- Espero que já esteja bem o suficiente, senhorita Smoak._ Minha voz sai mais rude do que pretendia mas não quero que ela pense que posse vir a ter uma amizade com o Arqueiro, por que depois de hoje eles nunca mais se veriam.

Ela me olha duramente antes de se levantar com alguma dificuldade e sei que esta chateada pelo modo que a trouxe até aqui. Mal sabe ela que eu estou me sentindo péssimo por isso.

\- Onde está a bomba?_ Ela me pergunta seu tom de voz ríspido e eu tenho que olhar para bomba novamente para evitar rir na cara dela. Indico o local atrás dela e ela vai até o explosivo.

Por mais que ficar longe dela seja quase uma obrigação do Arqueiro, o Oliver ainda estava aqui e de maneira nenhuma deixaria ela perto daquilo sozinha. Então a segui de uma distância segura para o meu disfarce.

Felicity encarou a confusão de luzes e fios compenetrada, como se estivesse lendo um livro muito interessante. As vezes ela balançava a cabeça afirmativamente o que eu considerava bom, mas também balançava negativamente e aquilo me preocupava. Ela cutucou alguns pontos com uma pinga longa que estava na mesa de materiais mas não passou disso. E depois de uma cara de que não estava gostando de nada daquilo ela se deu por vencida e desistiu de desarmar a bomba.

\- É pior do que parece._ Ele olhou para mim e parecia realmente com medo agora. Suas palavras e sua expressão me alarmando.

\- O que é?_ Seu olhar é um misto de medo e aflição tão grandes que agora eu também estou temeroso.

\- Não tem como desarmar isso sem a chave._ Ela me mostra um orifício circular que poderia facilmente ser confundido com os parafuso do banco. Nós não tínhamos essa chave, tínhamos o dispositivo mas ele claramente não caberia naquele buraco. Soco a mesa frustrado e me arrependo quando vejo Felicity pular pra trás assustada. Suspiro me acalmando, não podia explodir na frente dela.- E tem mais?_ Ela testa meu humor incerta de continuar ou não. Roy se aproxima um pouco mais para prestar mais atenção no que ela vai dizer, mas não fala nada. Olho para ela pedindo secretamente que ela esteja brincando apesar da péssima hora para isso.

\- Mais?_ Indago quando ela não continua sua explicação com medo da minha reação.

Ela respira fundo criando coragem para falar e se aproxima da bomba novamente.

\- Bom são duas notícias. Uma boa e uma ruim. Você escolhe._ Ela oferece alternando o olhar entre mim e Roy tentando amenizar o clima, mas não estou com humor pra isso.- Ou talvez você prefira que eu fale de uma vez sem enrolação. É uma boa também._ Ela divaga mas volta antes que eu precise chamá-la.- Ok, como eu disse precisa da chave para desarmar a bomba. Mas também é necessário essa mesma chave para detoná-la._ Ela começar a me apontar lugares na bomba onde eu teoricamente deveria saber o que significavam.- Ela possui um detonador que pelo que vejo não está aqui, mas sem a chave para ativar o sistema wireless o detonador ficar sem funcionalidade. Não passa de um objeto inútil._ Ela concluí com um dar de ombros despreocupado.

\- Suponho que essa seja a boa notícia. Qual é a má?_ Nunca iria admitir mas estava com medo do que poderia sair daquela boca.

Ela parece pensar um pouco antes de soltar.

\- Digamos hipoteticamente falando ele tenha como reproduzir outra bomba e usar a chave que seria dessa bomba na outra bomba e mesmo assim detonar as duas._ Ela falou num fôlego só é se encolheu preparada para minha reação. Reparo que Roy também está esperando alguma reação minha.

Isso não era bom. Não era nada bom. Uma bomba já era ruim demais, duas seria catastrófico.

\- Tem certeza disso?_ Minha pergunta a insulta mas não tenho como lidar com seu ego agora.

Ela suspira ultrajada e aponta um local do banco onde um dos fios se separa paralelamente dos outro e se funde ao que parecer ser uma antena receptora de algo.

\- Isso é um ponto receptor como um ponto de WiFi. Mas nesse caso ele funciona como Bluetooth, o que permite enviar, receber e manter conexões. Se essa pessoa que fez a bomba conseguir fazer a conexão entre as duas, bum!_ Ela faz um gesto com as mãos que eu tenho certeza que deveriam ser a imitação de uma explosão, se não fossem seus dedos balançam no final. Roy solta uma risada curta que fica menor ainda quando olho para ele.

\- E o que podemos fazer para impedir isso?_ Eu decido ignorar seus exemplos toscos que eram claramente provocações a minha inteligência mínima no fator tecnológico e meu ajudante risonho e decido focar no que é importante.

\- Basicamente manter essa bomba longe de lugares com boa recepção de qualquer coisa que possua uma rede, e claro,prender quem a fabricou._ Ela estava brava comigo ainda mas também estava preocupada com a bomba.- Seja quem for que está querendo explodir a cidade ou é muito inteligente e tem muito dinheiro, ou tem muito dinheiro e pessoas inteligentes que trabalham pra ele._ Felicity disse me fazendo pensar. Nós não tínhamos pensado nesse ponto ainda.

\- Você consegue me dizer as proporções que essas explosão tomariam?_ Pergunto com cautela não querendo irritá-la novamente.

Felicity não me responde com palavras, mas sua cara diz tudo. Seria uma catástrofe de grandes dimensões.

Depois disso não ficamos lá parados esperando que Waller chegasse a qualquer momento. Tínhamos que ir e rápido.

Sedar Felicity pela segunda vez foi mais fácil que da primeira, ela estava distraída com a bomba e nem percebeu o que aconteceu.

Na saída do galpão os agentes que não estavam muito machucados já estavam de pé, mas assim que viram a flecha no meu arco posicionada para eles decidiram que já havia apanhado muito por uma noite e nos deixaram passar.

No caminho de volta a casa de Felicity, Roy e eu fazemos a escolta discreta do carro de John atentos a qualquer anormalidade,eu estava ciente que Waller não ficaria feliz de ver seus homens impossibilitados para trabalhar.

\- Encontro vocês na Cave._ Digo com Felicity nos braços e entro pela mesma porta que havia tirado ela da casa, não olho para trás. Essa é uma ordem para eles irem embora.

A casa dela está escura demais e vou acendendo algumas luzes pelo caminho até seu quarto. A deito delicadamente na sua cama tirando algumas mecha do seu cabelo que insistiam em cair em seu rosto. E deixo minha mão ali, acariciando seu lindo rosto.

\- Eu sinto muito por hoje._ Falo para ela mesmo sabendo que ela não está me ouvindo.- Se houvesse outro jeito, eu nunca teria te colocado nisso espero que possa me perdoar quando o dia da verdade chegar._ Eu realmente só podia esperar que ela me perdoasse.

E talvez quando esse dia chegasse ela não me quisesse mais. Ou não pensaria que valesse a pena todo o risco que estar comigo lhe traria. Ou que eu não era digno de estar com ela.

Tantos motivos, tantas decisões.

Seria tão mais fácil ir embora da sua vida e não voltar mais, fazê-la pensar que tudo não havia passado de um jogo do playboy mulherengo. Sua vida com certeza seria tranquila e fácil. Sem perigos.

Ela inconscientemente vira seu rosto se aconchegando mais a minha mão.

É um gesto tão inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo provoca sensações tão fortes em mim.

Eu deveria ir embora era o melhor para ela, sem dúvidas. Mas eu não conseguia ir e deixá-la pensando que eu só queria brincar com ela. Desde o começo a confiança dela comigo havia me tocado, e sua honestidade tornava tudo ainda mais intenso.

Ela não merecia em tratada assim. Eu não podia tratá-la assim.

\- Quanto mais eu penso mas fico confuso._ Olho frustrado pelo quarto, tentando decidir que caminho tomar. De preferência um que Felicity nunca se machucaria e nunca me odiaria.- Esse caminho não existe, não é?_ Concluo olhando seu rosto tranquilo.

De repente algo chama minha atenção na extremidade da cama. Inclino a cabeça para ver melhor.

Seu vestido de ontem.

O mesmo que havia me perturbado naquela mesma noite durante o sono.

Ainda conseguia me lembrar perfeitamente da ânsia, a pressa, o desejo. O quase ato impensado. Fazia muito tempo que não me sentia daquele jeito.

\- Vamos tentar._ Eu digo olhando para ela novamente e me inclino tocando seus lábios com um beijo casto e inocente.- Um passo de cada vez._ Decido dando uma última olhada nela antes de sair por sua janela.

Meu celular toca no bolso interno do casaco, olho no visor e uma mensagem aparece.

"Banco de Starling, oito homens. Arsenal e Dig já estão indo para lá. LIGA A DROGA DO COMUNICADOR. Thea."

A noite ainda não havia acabado, olho pela última vez a janela de Felicity e salto para o chão indo até minha moto.

Encaro a silhueta noturna da cidade, sentindo uma paz que não era costumeira.

Eu faria dar certo. Não importa o que acontecesse, iria dar certo.


	19. Chapter 19

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Felicity POV/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A primeira coisa que reparo quando volto a consciência e que está de dia e eu havia esquecido a janela aberta. Um descuido raro. br /A segunda, é que estou com a dor de cabeça da história da humanidade. Meus olhos ardem como se tivesse álcool neles, e eu já havia espirrando acidentalmente álcool neles então sabia a sensação. br /Mas nenhuma dessas coisas me importou o suficiente para evitar que pulasse na cama me sentando bruscamente e quase morrendo no processo. br /'Está bem, a cabeça importa sim'. Penso enquanto volto a deitar calmamente tentando não entrar em pânico com os flashes dos acontecimentos de ontem a noite passando diante dos meus olhos. br /Arqueiro. Arsenal. Bomba. Lugar escuro e macabro. Arqueiro e, Arqueiro. br /- O Arqueiro esteve aqui._ Sussurro ainda tentando acreditar.- Na minha sala, no meu quarto. Ele, ele me sedou!_ Lembro indignada. Ele havia me sedado. Duas vezes! Filho da mãe. Onde estavam os bons modos? Custava colocar uma máscara em mim? Um saco na cabeça? Se ele pedisse pra mim fechar os olhos e não abrir, eu faria isso. Ele era o Arqueiro!- Por isso tem pessoas não gostam dele, ele é mal educado. E grosso._ Me lembro perfeitamente da forma que ele me tratou no galpão. br /Rude. Não que eu esperasse outra coisa, ele era um Vigilante não um animador de festas infantis,mas mesmo assim um pouco de delicadeza não mataria. br /Ou mataria? br /Ele parecia muito tenso ontem. Não que ele não tenha motivos para estar, ele salva a cidade todas as noites. E agora aquela bomba. Aquilo era muito bem feito,era trabalho profissional. O que eu tinha dito era verdade, além de ser uma pessoa muito inteligente quem produziu a bomba devia ter muito dinheiro. Os mecanismos, o material usado era muito caro, do tipo que só pessoas ricas poderiam comprar. Mas quem iria querer destruir a cidade? Não conseguia pensar em nenhum motivo que levaria a uma socialite ou um magnata a explodir uma cidade. br /O prefeito era fora de questão. A cidade o adorava. br /Tirando essas pessoas não sobrava ninguém com recursos para isso. br /'A menos que seja de fora'. Penso e vou direto para o HD de armamento militar russo. E se fosse isso? br /Os tais russos que aparentemente eram amigos de Oliver estavam querendo acabar com a cidade? br /Mas se fosse assim teria alguma informação sobre aquela bomba nos arquivos que salvei, não teria? br /- Não posso pensar que ele está nesse plano de destruir tudo._ Recrimino a mim mesma por pensar que Oliver está metido nisso. Ele estava dedicado a empresa, já havia comparecido e até promovido vários eventos sociais. Ele não faria isso se fosse explodir tudo. Ou faria? br /Irritada comigo mesma por não conseguir tirar esse absurdo da cabeça, me levanto ignorando a ponta na minha cabeça e a tontura que quase me fizeram voltar para cama e vou ao banheiro. br /Banhos sempre me ajudaram a pensar. Não que eles estivessem surtindo algum efeito ultimamente,por que não estavam. br /E esse não foi diferente. br /Não quero pensar em como eu posso estar começando a me envolver com um possível mafioso, então decido não ficar em casa. O dia está lindo e quente, muito propício a uma tarde maravilhosa no parque. br /Estou saindo de casa com uma bolsa com um lanche para mais tarde, quando o telefone toca. br /Só podia ser minha mãe. Ele sempre me ligava nas horas menos oportunas. Era um dom. br /- Alô?_ Atendo meio sem jeito com a bolsa no ombro a segurando para não cair ao mesmo tempo que a segurava para não virar. As vezes acho que estava na profissão errada. br /-"Felicity Megan Smoak." _ Definitivamente era minha mãe. E estava brava comigo por alguma coisa. br /- Oi mãe._ Eu uso meu tom de sou a sua única filha não me mate. br /-"Oi minha bebezinha, eu estava com saudades."_ Agora ela está calma. Eu nunca vou conseguir acompanhar as mudanças de humor da minha mãe, é um fato. br /- Eu também. E como estão as coisas aí?_ Ela suspira e já sei que ai vem coisa. br /Para Donna Smoak suspirar só haviam duas razões. Ou ela comprou um par de sapatos maravilhoso, ou ela estava apaixonada. De novo. Nos últimos dois anos que estou em Starling ela já haviam tido uns quatro namorados e sempre dizia que amava a todos eles, sem excessão a nenhum. Não importava se eram bons sujeitos ou não, se a fizessem feliz ela se apaixonava. Simples assim. br /O que eu poderia dizer? Nunca havia sido o tipo de garota que cai de amores logo de cara. Havia feito isso uma única vez, para nunca mais. Claro, que eu sempre estou aqui para ela chorar suas lamentações depois mas isso é coisa de mãe e filha. br /- "Você não vai acreditar. Nem eu acredito ainda imagine você." _ Ela diz animada demais. Posso apostar que está dando pulinho onde quer que ela esteja. br /- Eu não vou precisar adivinhar, já que você vai me dizer._ Digo um pouco menos animada do que deveria, mas a bolsa no meu ombro estava começando a incomodar. br /- "Está bem, está bem." _ Ela então para de falar, o típico suspense Donna Smoak. Passam exatamente dez segundo e ela solta.- "Eu me casei." _ Ela completa com um gritando histérico mas não estou mais ouvindo. br /Minha mente pára. br /Como assim ela se casou? Com quem? Quando? Onde? Por que? Digo, e eu? br /A bolsa cai dos meus ombros e não me preocupo nem em olhar, sei que esta tudo derramado no chão. br /- Mãe, como assim você se casou?_ Eu pergunto calmamente, não tinha jeito daquilo ser verdade. br /-"Foi tudo muito rápido, Licity. Eu nem tive tempo de chamar ninguém. Quando eu vi, puff, estava casada."_ Ela está rindo e eu não sei o que /Minha mãe nunca havia se casado antes. A não ser com meu pai, claro. Mas depois dele ela só teve namorados. Vários deles. Mas não passava disso. br /Agora ela me ligava domingo de manhã pra avisar que havia se casado. Eu nem sabia que ela estava namorando de novo depois do último cara que ela arrumou. br /-"Licity? Você ainda está aí? Será que desliguei de novo? Não a luz verdinha está acesa,ela ainda está na linha. Felicity?"_ Ó céus, acho que vou desmaiar. br /Ela ainda nem aprendeu a usar o celular direito e está se casando sem mais nem menos. br /- Estou aqui, mãe. Só preciso desligar. Boa lua de mel._ Tento soar animada e desligo antes que ela diga mais alguma /Eu não devia estar me sentindo mal pela felicidade da minha mãe. Era errado. Ela merecia seguir com a sua vida e achar alguém legal e companheiro para passar o resto da sua vida. Mas a questão é que ela tinha o dedo podre para homens. A maior prova disso era um pai que eu nem lembrava o rosto. br /Só me resta a torcer para desta vez dar certo porque para ela chegar a se casar, a coisa devia ser sé /Olho para os meus pés onde a bolsa está toda melecada de café e faço uma careta. Um ótimo jeito de começar um domingo./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A ida ao parque foi totalmente esquecida com as novidades da minha mãe, mas ainda assim não queria ficar em casa. Talvez só mudasse os planos para algo menos alegre. br /Big Belly Burger. Voltar aqui sempre me animava. Podia estar sendo o pior dia da minha vida. br /A imagem de estar saindo de dentro desse uniforme horroroso e entrando pela porta da frente da QC era quase tão bom quanto o dia em que havia me formado no MIT. br /Desde a época que tinha trabalhado aqui, apenas o cozinheiro continuava o mesmo, os outros funcionários eram na grande parte adolescentes em busca do primeiro emprego e independência financeira. br /- O que vai querer?_ A voz nasalada da garota ruiva que estava muito aborrecida atraiu minha atenção. Ela não gostava de trabalhar aqui, e eu não podia culpá-la. br /- Um hambúrguer com frutas e um Milk Shake de morango._ Peço automaticamente. Ela anota tudo e se vira indo embora.- Pelo menos eu tentava ser simpática._ Eu medito lembrando que Susan uma das funcionárias velhas da minha época aqui sempre dizia para atender os clientes com um sorriso no rosto. Não importa o que acontecesse. br /- Isso é uma surpresa._ Eu me viro para a voz já conhecida de Diggle. Eu o encaro surpresa. br /- Eu poderia dizer o mesmo._ Devolvo com um sorriso. Ele sorri de volta, mas seu sorriso é discreto.- Não quer se sentar e tomar café comigo?_ Convido-o a se sentar comigo e puxo as coisas que estavam na mesa para o canto. br /- Eu adoraria mas estou esperando uma pessoa._ Ele conta com um sorrisinho que eu nunca tinha visto no rosto dele. br /- Tudo bem, não quero atrapalhar seu encontro._ Ele sorri ainda mais e olha para atrás de mim. Me viro e vejo uma mulher morena muito bonita sorrindo para ele,mas ela não está só. Olho surpresa para o embrulho rosa que está nos seus braços, dormindo tranquilamente alheia ao /- Você tem uma filha?_ Pergunto surpresa. Ele me olha e assente chamando a mulher com um gesto de mã /- Estas são Lyla minha esposa e Sara nossa filha._ Havia tanto orgulho na voz dele que era impossível não notar o quanto John Diggle amava sua esposa e sua filha. br /- Muito prazer. Felicity Smoak. Só Felicity é melhor._ Ela sorri para mim parecendo surpresa e troca um olhar significativo com Diggle me deixando curiosa. br /- Muito prazer Felicity._ A forma como ela diz meu nome me dá a impressão que ela já havia ouvido falar de mim antes. Mas devia ser só impressão. br /Sara estava dormindo tão bem e tranquila que não tive coragem de pedir para segurá-la. Eles se despediram dizendo que tinham um compromisso para comparecer e muito simpáticos foram embora. br /Era estranho como parecia que todos estavam em toda a parte de repente. A uma semana nunca havia encontrado nenhum deles, mas de lá para cá tudo parecia mudado. br /'Que bom. Fazer amigos nunca é ruim'. Penso animada. br /A garçonete traz o que eu havia pedido e eu agradeço, mas nem assim ela sorri. br /Pego o tablet na bolsa e decido ler para passar o tempo. br /Somente no terceiro capítulo do livro eu consigo uma imersão legal na história, ignorando tudo ao meu redor. br /Era minha parte favorita do livro, onde a mocinha encontrava o mocinho mas nada cliché acontecia. Nada de beijos esperados, ou troca de olhares ou sorrisos bobos. Na verdade ela atropelava ele, e ele brigava muito com ela. br /Totalmente inverso ao romance, mas ainda assim você sente que ali tem uma história. Essas são minhas histórias favoritas. Alguma coisa vai acontecer você só não sabe quando, onde e como. Mas vai acontecer. Era tão frustrante e cativante que chegava a dar raiva. br /O toque do meu celular me traz de volta tão subitamente que quase derrubo o milk shake em cima da mesa. Pego o celular na bolsa mas não reconheço o número. br /- Alô?_ Atendo desconfiada de quem possa estar me ligando, e pego alguns guardanapos limpando um pouco de milk shake que insistiu em cair na mesa. br /- Espero não estar interrompendo algo importante._ Escuto a voz de Oliver do outro lado da linha e sorrio involuntariamente. br /- Como conseguiu meu número?_ Pergunto não querendo parecer tão contente por ele ter ligado, mas o sorriso besta não queria sair do meu rosto. Desisto de tentar me concentrar em limpar a mesa e falar com Oliver, e jogo o guardanapo no prato vazio. br /- Sou seu chefe, tenho meus métodos._ Ele diz. A voz dele está começando a me fazer querer que ele estivesse aqui. br /- Não existe uma norma no contrato de trabalho que proíbe o relacionamento entre funcionários?_ Provoco ele, que ri. Eu queria que ele estivesse aqui. br /- Se essa norma existe com certeza não se aplica a nós._ Meu coração da um salto quando ele se refere a nós dois como um só.- E a segunda parte pode ser arranjada._ Ele diz me confundindo. br /- Que segunda parte?_ Indago confusa de verdade. br /- Olha para frente, Felicity._ Ele pede e eu faço ainda sem entender, travo meu olhar através do /Do lado de fora, na calçada. Encostado casualmente no carro, Oliver Queen está me encarando sorrindo. br /Ele desliga o celular e o guarda no bolso da calça. E eu tardiamente percebo que ainda estou segurando o meu contra a /Recolho minhas coisas com pressa da mesa e vou até o balcão pagar. Não me importo com o troco e saio. br /Ele ainda está lá, do mesmo jeito na mesma posição e com o mesmo sorriso. br /- Você está me seguindo?_ Pergunto assim que paro de frente pra ele. Ele sorri enquanto balança a cabeça negando. br /- A não ser que você ache perseguição Diggle me ligar, não estou te seguindo._ John Diggle. Claro. Seu sorriso aumenta enquanto ele olha para mim. br /- Ele tem uma linda família._ Digo de repente me lembrando da pequena /- O que vai fazer hoje?_ Ele me pega de surpresa com essa pergunta. Eu na o tinha planos para hoje. A não ser é claro esquecer minha aventura na noite anterior. br /- Depende._ Eu falo enigmática, ele me encara e levanta uma sobrancelha. Jesus, ele não tem idéia de como fica sexy assim. br /- Como?_ Ele pergunta confuso e eu sinto o chão sumir sob meu pés. br /- Eu disse alto?_ Minha voz sai esganiçada e eu podia sentir o calor tão familiar tomar conta do meu rosto. Por favor, que eu não tenha dito alto. Oliver sacode a cabeça sutilmente, e suspira. br /- Eu não ouvi nada. Juro._ Ele assegura quando eu não acredito. br /- Graças a Deus._ Murmuro aliviada, pelo menos uma vez não passei vergonha na frente dele. br /- Mas agora estou curioso._ Ele me olha analisando meu rosto, tenho certeza que estou corando violentamente. br /- E vai continuar._ Eu afirmo sorrindo. Ele estala a língua na boca fazendo um barulho engraçado. br /- Já ouvi as outras coisas que você disse sem querer. Qual o problema de ouvir essa?_ Ele insiste me olhando com uma meiguice que eu já sabia não ser dele. br /- Sua falsa cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança não me convence._ Eu provoco e ele sorri derrotado. br /- Vou ter que apelar para outros meios então._ Ele diz e me puxa para ele, rápido demais para que eu impeça, e estamos cara a cara. br /'Eu senti falta desse perfume'. Penso suspirando impotente a ele. br /- Eu não vou te dizer nada._ Reafirmo num fio de voz, e seu sorriso que não tem mais nada de meigo atraí meu olhar para seus lábios. br /- Com certeza não vai dizer nada._ Ela diz convicto, e vejo sua intenção nos seus olhos que estão grudados nos meus lá /Ele vai me beijar. No meio da rua. Com todos olhando e eu nem estou de saltos. br /- Oliver estamos no meio da rua._ Eu podia sentir o olhar das pessoas em nós. Todos prestando atenção. br /- Shh._ Ele pousa um dedo sobre meus lábios e em seguida acaricia meu queixo aproveitando para levantar meu rosto até o dele.- Você não ia falar, lembra?_ E por mais que eu esteja morrendo de vergonha de estarmos numa manhã de domingo, em frente meu antigo trabalho e numa rua movimentada, tudo perde importância quando ele desce seus lábios contra os meus me envolvendo com seus braços, seu cheiro. br /Gentilmente ele colocou a mão que estava no meu queixo na lateral do meu rosto ao mesmo tempo que mordiscava meu lábio inferior, ele estava mostrando quem iria comandar o beijo e eu não poderia pensa nada melhor. Mesmo sem precisar aprofundar o beijo ele já me tinha em suas mãos, e quando sentir sua língua pedindo passagem, cedi sem a menor resistência desistindo de qualquer pensamento racional./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Oliver sabia exatamente onde tocar, quais botões apertar para me fazer esquecer tudo os redor. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Suas mãos começaram uma exploração por minhas costas parando atrás da minha cabeça me mantendo no lugar. br /- Rua. Rua. Rua._ Ele começou a murmurar ainda me beijado e separou nossos lábios abruptamente, respirando pesado. E eu imediatamente queria sua boca novamente. br /Eu não podia dizer que estava melhor que ele. Minhas mãos, eu não sabia como, estavam em sua nuca, e eu estava esticada na ponta dos pés para facilitar nosso beijo. E a melhor parte era que eu não me lembrava de fazer aquilo. br /- Rua._ Repito, tentando fazer meus pensamentos voltarem a funcionar e braços soltarem ele. Sem sucesso. Ele encosta a testa na minha e me olha no fundo dos meus olhos, suas mãos descendo para minha cintura me prendendo no lugar, na hora, nele. br /- Você é um perigo Felicity Smoak._ Ele diz baixinho com sua voz sensual, enquanto esfrega seu nariz no meu. br /- Digo o mesmo Oliver Queen._ Devolvo no mesmo tom e ele fecha os olhos sorrindo. br /- Você não tem permissão de dizer meu nome desse jeito em público. A não ser que queira ser presa por atentado ao pudor._ Ele abre os olhos brincando comigo, mas entendo a ameaça velada e tenho um ataque de riso muito inconveniente, e Oliver apenas me observa abismado. br /- Você não deveria me dizer esse tipo de coisa._ Eu digo quando meu riso permite. Ele sorri culpado e me rouba um beijo rápido. Isso era tão /- E você não deveria me fazer dizer isso. A culpa é sua._ Ele sacode os ombros depositando a culpa em mim. Eu o encaro com falsa indignação. br /- Como assim minha culpa?_ Ele faz a cara mais inocente do mundo, e eu imediatamente descubro mais uma arma dele contra mim. br /Ele sorri aquele sorriso, meu preferido. br /- Senhor Queen._ Uma voz o chama atrás de mim e Oliver olha para frente, seu sorriso desaparece no mesmo instante. br /Tento me separar dele para virar também, mas ele não me solta. Seus braços estão firmes como aço ao meu redor, minha única opção é virar parte do corpo para avistar nossa pessoa inconveniente. br /Minha surpresa não poderia ter sido maior, um detetive. Mas não era qualquer detetive, era Quentin Lance. Ele era o policial que comandava as caças ao Arqueiro e sempre dava depoimentos muito constrangedores na televisão de como não havia conseguido pegá-lo. br /- Detetive._ Oliver responder, mas estava sério demais, o detetive também não parecia muito feliz em se encontrar com ele. br /- Vejo que está tendo um manhã bem agradável._ Lance me olhou indiferente, não mais que dois segundos e voltou a encarar Oliver. Mas eu me senti muito mal com aquele olhar. br /Me encolhi instintivamente nos braços de Oliver e ele me apertou protetoramente. br /- Sim. Minha manhã está ótima como pode ver._ Oliver responde insolente e eu percebo que tem algo entre esses dois. Ninguém podia compartilhar dessa animosidade sem ter suas razões. br /Meu cérebro trabalha tentando achar algum vínculo entre eles. Mas desde que Oliver havia voltado dos mortos ele não tinha se envolvido em problemas com a polícia. Era impossível que esse detetive mantivesse raiva dele desde quase seis anos atrás. br /Então minha cabeça da um clique. br /Detetive Quentin Lance. Lance. Laurel Lance. br /Não podia ser. Podia?br /Observo o detetive com mais afinco, procurando uma semelhança entre ele e Laurel, mas nada parece familiar. br /'Talvez Laurel seja parecida com a mãe'. Penso logicamente, mas estava criando um sentimento de desagrado pelo detetive pelo simples parentesco com ela. br /- Tenha um bom dia senhor Queen._ Lance diz por educação, mas sua voz e seu olhar cravado em Oliver diziam o contrário de suas palavras. br /- Igualmente Detetive._ Oliver devolveu no mesmo tom. br /Lance me olha como se achasse graça de algo, mas seu humor era negro. Ele inclina a cabeça minha direção o suficiente para as outras pessoas ao nosso redor que passavam pela rua não ouvirem. br /- Fique longe de barcos enquanto estiver com ele._ Ele me aconselha com os olhos em Oliver. Oliver me aperta ainda mais colando nossos corpos de uma forma não muito apropriada para o local, e posso sentir seu corpo tenso. Não havia entendido a mensagem de Lance mas Oliver sim. br /- O que quer dizer com isso?_ Pergunto à Lance. A única experiência de Oliver com barcos que eu tinha conhecimento acabou com ele perdido por cinco anos, ele não poderia estar falando daquilo, seria crueldade demais. O pai dele, Robert Queen havia morrido naquela viagem. Mas ele apenas me lança um sorriso vitorioso e olha para Oliver satisfeito com algo. br /- Adoraria lhe contar essa história, mas tenho certeza que o senhor Queen a sabe melhor do que eu._ Sinto Oliver inspirar profundamente e podia jurar que havia escutado seus dentes trincarem. Só podia ser essa viagem. Esse não parecia um assunto que ele queria que eu soubesse.- Foi um prazer revê-lo, Oliver._ E ele se vira, indo bora calmamente pela calçada,como se nada tivesse acontecido. br /Oliver relaxa visivelmente soltando o ar devagar. Ele estava nervoso. Seja lá o que essa conversar tenha significado parecia que bem pesado para ele. br /- Está tudo bem?_ Eu pergunto preocupada com ele, ele parecia aéreo, fora de si. Perdido em algum lugar. br /- Me desculpe por isso, não tenho um bom relacionamento com Quentin Lance._ Ele diz ainda olhando pela calçada onde o detetive estava caminhando, lá longe não passando de uma figura minúscula. Apoio minhas mãos em seus ombros, acariciando eles numa tentativa de chamar sua atenção de volta para aquele momento, e funciona. Mas seu olhar está triste. E isso me preocupa. br /- Está tudo bem, nunca gostei de policiais mesmo._ Dou de ombros tentando aliviar a tensão que ficou. Mas ele parecia muito afetado com aquele encontro.- O que acha de um passeio?_ Sugiro a primeira coisa que me passa pela cabeça mesmo sem ter noção do lugar que poderíamos visitar. br /- Um passeio?_ Ele pergunta estranhando minha idéia. br /- Sim. Desde que me mudei para cá, minha vida foi trabalho e mais trabalho, nunca tive tempo de conhecer a cidade. Não toda ela. E quem melhor para ser meu guia turístico do que Oliver Queen?_ Conforme eu pensava nessa idéia maluca eu comecei a gostar dela. Passear com Oliver pela cidade parecia ser um domingo perfeito para mim. br /- Com uma condição._ Ele barganha olhando nos meus olhos, com aquele brilho de volta e sua mãos espalmam meus quadris. Encaro ele o incentivando a falar.- Que você me deixe beijar e abraçar você sem se importar indo estivermos._ Ele estava usando aqueles voz e aquele sorriso, o que só me fazia pensar se alguém já conseguiu dizer não à esse homem. Eu devo ter dito alto de novo, porque ele balança a cabeça confirmando minhas suspeitas de que ninguém dizia não a ele./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Oliver POV/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eu conhecia Starling City de cima a baixo, os bons e maus lugares para se frequentar. Tanto pelo Arqueiro quanto pelo playboy desmiolado. br /Mas as coisas pareciam diferentes, apesar de serem as mesmas. E a culpa era de Felicity. Vê-la tão entusiasmada com coisas simples e tão indiferentes para mim era refrescante. Ela não estava brincando quando disse que quase não conhecia a cidade, de fato ela não conhecia nada além dos cinquenta metros que rodeavam a QC, e o caminho para sua casa. Fiquei extremamente feliz de poder mostrar a cidade que eu tanto amava para ela, e muito aliviado também quando ela comentou que não tinha costume de andar pelo /Depois de almoçarmos um cachorro quente a pedido dela, decidimos caminhar pelo parque para aproveitar o belo dia. br /Ela me confessou que aquele era sua primeira opção para fazer naquele domingo, mas depois de uma ligação bem inacreditável de sua mãe ela decidiu algo menos agitado. br /Eu realmente tinha entrado no meio de algo, mas olhando pra ela agora, ela não parecia se importar. Eu não me sentia nem um pouco arrependido de atrapalhar seu domingo tranquilo. br /Mesmo se John não tivesse me ligado, dramático demais para ele, e me avisado que Felicity estava tomando café sozinha eu iria procurá-la. br /Durante toda a noite não havia conseguido me concentrar nem nos bandidos espalhados por toda a cidade, nem no jantar que minha mãe tinha me intimado a comparecer. E que por um acaso eu havia perdido e ainda tinha conseguido escapar do sermão dela na noite anterior, mas duvidava que escaparia de novo. Mas o que mais me preocupava era o silêncio de Felicity. br /Mesmo agora, depois de horas de passeio pela cidade na companhia dela, ela não havia deixado nem uma pista da noite anterior escapar. Era frustrante ela não soltar nada, nem por acidente. Mas a todo instantes eu pensava em um meio de perguntar a ela sobre a noite passada, minha curiosidade sobre o que ela falaria estava me deixando /- Essa foi uma péssima idéia._ Ela comentou parecendo arrependida de algo enquanto comia um sundae enorme.- Quando disse que queria conhecer a cidade, não me referia a todas essas sorveterias e restaurantes._ Ela reclama mas não para de comer o sorvete. br /- Não seria um bom guia turístico se não te mostrasse as maravilhas gastronômicas da cidade._ Me defendo e ela pondera minha resposta mas acaba concordando com um movimento de cabeç /- Depois desse._ Ela sinaliza o sundae em sua mão e faz uma careta engraçada.- E dos outros três, vou ter que ir caminhando para empresa por uma semana._ Ela não parece gostar dessa idéia. Apesar de Felicity ser muito atraente e ter um belo corpo ela não era do tipo que se exercitava por prazer, somente quando quando se fazia necessário. br /- Se você está preocupada com os sorvetes é melhor nem passarmos perto das lojas de doces._ Ela me olha indecisa por um segundo, mas concorda novamente mesmo não gostando. br /Ela nunca pararia de me surpreender? br /Na noite anterior eu estava esperando gritos e ameaças me expulsando de sua casa. Mas ao invés disso ela concordou em ajudar um ex-assassino, Vigilante procurado pela polícia, alguém que havia invadido sua casa. Com certeza ela não era só uma mulher inteligente e incrivelmente tentadora. Ela era intrigante demais. br /- Oliver?_ Ela chama um pouco mais alto do que era o seu normal por causa do barulho do parque, e me encara confusa. br /- O que?_ Eu estava perdido nos meus pensamentos de novo. Não estava sendo fácil me concentrar, todos os acontecimentos de ontem, depois daquele encontro com Lance. br /- Você me ouviu? Ouviu o que eu disse?_ Felicity que havia parado de caminhar estava parada há alguns metros de distância, me encarando atentamente, e isso me desconcertava. Eu havia esquecido da sua presença /- Desculpe._ Eu me desculpei me aproximando de novo.- Me desculpe Felicity, eu não sei onde estou com a cabeça._ Eu não podia dizer aonde realmente minha cabeça /- Está pensando no que o Detetive te disse, não é?_ Ela estava me olhando concentrada em cada expressão minha. Eu estava certo, Felicity era muito perceptiva, ela havia percebido o clima entre Lance é eu. Eu não tinha certeza de que conseguiria contorná-la.- Eu não estou pedindo para você me contar. Apenas, tudo bem._ Ela me garantiu me olhando como se realmente entendesse tudo que eu já havia passado. O que era loucura, mas era o que eu sentia, que ela podia me entender, na medida do possível. br /- As vezes é difícil controlar as lembranças._ Eu digo surpreendendo a mim mesmo. Eu não tinha idéia do porque havia dito isso à ela, mas eu desconfiava que tinha a ver com seu rosto e o modo que ele a me olhava. br /De todos os dias que eu poderia ter encontrado Lance, e me remoer com os fantasmas do meu passado, hoje definitivamente não era o dia certo pra /Felicity assente distraída como se soubesse qual a sensação de ser assaltado por lembranças indesejadas, ela joga o sorvete numa lixeira perto da onde estamos caminhando e caminha de volta à /- Então, qual o próximo ponto de parada senhor guia?_ Ela me surpreende mudando de assunto drasticamente mas com um sorriso /Felicity havia mudado de assunto para não me deixar desconfortável. Ela não tinha idéia do que aquilo significava para mim. br /- Você escolhe agora._ Eu digo dando a oportunidade dela escolher, mas a verdade era que eu não conseguia pensar em nenhum outro lugar naquele momento. br /- O local que eu quiser?_ Ela testa com um sorriso de quem iria aprontar algo, o que só me deixava apreensivo.- Qualquer lugar?_ Felicity continua com aquela cara de quem tinha um plano e se próxima ainda mais de mim. Eu apenas balanço a cabeça confirmando, eu não achava que ela tinha alguma idéia de como estava quebrando minhas barreiras aos poucos. Em cada sorriso, cada olhar. Ela rodeia minha cintura com seus braços me pegando de surpresa.- Eu prefiro ficar aqui._ Ela completa me olhando inquisitivo, me analisando. br /- Eu não vejo problema. Na verdade, eu adorei sua sugestão._ Eu digo sorrindo a rodeando com meus braços, ela sorri satisfeita com ela mesma. br /- Eu tenho ótimas idéias, eu sei._ Ela diz num tom presunçoso que eu desconfiava não ser tão falso assim. br /Rindo dela mesma ela deliberadamente sobe seus braços para meu pescoço e sinto seus dedos em minha nuca. br /- Senhorita Smoak você está tentando me distrair das minhas tais lembranças?_ Eu pergunto percebendo sua intenção. br /O mais estranho era que havia funcionado, eu não estava pensando nem nas minhas lembranças dolorosas ou no infeliz encontro com Lance. Nem mesmo a missão de ontem estava me preocupando agora. Eu só conseguia me concentrar em nós dois, e naquele momento tão raro na minha /- Está funcionando?_ Felicity pergunta com uma falsa cara de vergonha por ter sido pega no flagra, mas em seus olhos ela estava mesmo incerta sobre seu poder de persuasão. br /Mas eu sabia bem como acabar com aquela insegurança. br /Sem que ela percebesse o que iria fazer capturei seus lábios no meus num beijo surpresa. Ela arfa surpresa com meu ataque mas não foge à minha investida, ao invés disso ela responde com o mesmo entusiasmo. br /Beijar Felicity havia se tornado algo necessário. Indispensável. br /O modo como ela respondia a mim era indescritível. Como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, como se fosse natural, certo./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Felicity POV/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dor. Era a única coisa que eu via no olhar de Oliver. br /Ele não estava ali presente, sua mente estava distante desde a conversa com o detetive Lance e eu não podia culpá-lo. Lembrar o trágico acidente que marcou sua vida e ainda matou seu pai não devia ser algo fácil de se tirar da memória. br /Por mais que minhas tentativas de distração tenham dado certo, Oliver estava diferente do de algumas horas atrás. br /- Então você foi expulso de quatro faculdades?_ Eu dei ênfase à quantidade de faculdades que ele havia sido expulso por que era realmente inacreditável. Sinto ele dar de ombros e endireito meu corpo desencostando dele para olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele não parecia nem um pouco arrependido de ter esses feitos no seu currículo. Ele me puxa de volta colando minhas costas em seu peito novamente me cercando com seus braços, e ficamos sentados observando as crianças brincarem enquanto /- Não eram curso que eu queria ter feito._ Ele tenta se explicar mas sua voz não me convence, viro minha cabeça para olhá-lo e ele faz uma careta.- Na verdade eu não queria ter feito nada naquela época._ Ele admite, mas dessa vez tem a decência e ficar constrangido. br /- E como foram essas expulsões?_ Realmente alguém expulsou um Queen de algum lugar? Eles não eram a realeza da cidade? Seja lá o que live deveria ter feito para ser expulso teria que ter sido algo muito grave para causar uma expulsão. A expulsão dele. br /- A primeira por comparecer à aula bêbado e seminu. Vou ter que perguntar ao Tommy, não me lembro muito bem, mas tenho quase certeza de que assediei a professora na frente de todos._ Eu o encaro boquiaberta não acreditando no que ele estava me contando. br /- Pelado?_ Solto antes de pensar. Meu cérebro soltou a palavra que ele achou mais interessante, para minha vergonha.- Digo, assédio. Assediou a professora?_ Tento novamente, apesar estar sentindo tanto calor que minhas bochechas estavam formigando. br /Oliver me encara sorrindo educadamente mas sei que quer rir da minha /- Sim._ Ele diz carinhosamente compadecido com o nível do meu embaraço alisando minhas bochechas delatoras.- A segunda se eu não me engano foi por ter insultado o diretor no meio de uma palestra._ Aquilo não era motivo para uma expulsão. Uma suspensão talvez mas não uma expulsão.- Eu gritei aos quatro ventos que havia dormido com a filha dele na sala dele._ Devo ter dito alto de novo, por que Oliver completou sua aventura me deixando estarrecida de novo. br /- Na sala da direção da faculdade?_ Eu não acho que consiga ficar mais constrangida. Ele havia transado na sala do diretor. Ele assente achando graça de mim novamente.- As outras duas também têm algo relacionado a sexo?_ Não consegui segurar minha curiosidade. Ele desvia o olhar do meu constrangido de novo, afirmando minhas /Me afasto completamente dele sentando de frente para ele tentando ver melhor sua reaçã /Eu já havia conseguido deixar Oliver constrangido duas vezes. Acho que tinha um novo /- Se serve de desculpa para algo eu era jovem e inconsequente. Não pensava muito._ Ele tenta se justificar ainda evitando meus /- Oh, não você pensava. Só não era em estudar._ Eu digo ainda constrangida, mas era bom provocá-lo. Pelo menos daquela vez não era eu quem estava envergonhada. Meu comentário faz ele me encarar surpreso e ele sorriu /- Como foram seus anos de faculdade Felicity?_ Ele perguntou interessado mas eu não poderia dizer a verdade. Não agora, isso não era um assunto para um domingo perfeito como /- Fui a única garota de uma turma de sessenta e dois alunos. Foi interessante, mas não recomendo a ninguém._ Aquela realmente foi uma experiência única. Se não bastasse sessenta e um homens em uma sala com uma única mulher, eram sessenta e um nerds com uma mulher. Oliver me olhar /- Você estudou anos com sessenta e um homens?_ Eu não sabia como interpretar seu assombro então apenas balancei os ombros indiferente.- Mas devia ter algum namorado._ Ele diz incomodado, e eu gostei de pensar que não era a única com problemas com seu relacionamento /- Sim._ Não queria falar sobre Cooper, mas ele parecia realmente interessado na história.- Na verdade foi meu namorado por anos, desde o colegial._ Eu olho para ele torcendo para que não perguntasse mais nada. Oliver parece pensar no que eu disse e balança a cabeça concordando com seus próprios /- Então você sempre foi um gênio?_ Ele muda de assunto fingindo um interesse pelo meu intelecto mas me sinto agradecida pelo seu /- Gênio? Não chega a tanto, mas sim. Sempre fui muito inteligente._ Admito orgulhosa de mim mesma. Não era segredo para ninguém que eu sou a melhor no que faço e sou mais inteligente que a maioria das pessoas, não tinha porque mentir. Oliver acha graça da minha falta de modéstia e /Ele ia me dizer algo mas seu celular toca. Seja quem for devia ser importante pela cara que ele fez quando olhou o visor ele me pede um segundo levantando do banco e indo atender à alguns metros de mim. Ele parece nervoso pelo jeito desesperado que passava as mãos pelo cabelo e modo que falava. br /Eu já havia reparado nisso. Quando Oliver ficou nervoso no clube com aqueles dois idiotas ele falava com o maxilar travado, como se isso controlasse sua raiva. E ele estava assim agora. Ele me olhou demoradamente antes de dizer algo para a outra pessoa na linha e desligou. O modo como ele parecia hesitante em volta para o banco me preocupou e me levantei para ir até ele, mas ele retornou ao banco /- Está tudo bem?_ Perguntei quando ele parou em minha frente. Ele respirou fundo e me olhou comum sorriso educado, aquele que eu já sabia que tinha algo /- Felicity, você se incomodaria se terminássemos nosso passeio? Apareceu um problema muito sério que preciso resolver com urgência._ Eu não me importava de ir embora, não muito pelo menos teríamos outras oportunidades de passear e ficar juntos como hoje, mas ele estar tão preocupado com seja lá o que for estava me deixando /- Não, claro que não. Mas está tudo bem? Posso ajudar de alguma forma?_ Ofereci minha ajuda sem nem mesmo saber do que se tratava. Vê-lo tão contido de repente estava me /- Não._ O olhar que Oliver me deu não poderia ter outro significado senão pânico. Ele definitivamente não me queria metida nos seus assuntos. Era lógico que ele não queria ninguém estranho nos seus assuntos particulares, mas isso me magoou. Ele estava me colocando de fora. Ele segurou minhas mãos carinhosamente, e pela primeira vez desejei que ele não tivesse feito.- É um problema que somente eu posso resolver. Mas obrigado mesmo assim._ E lá vem outro sorriso /- Tudo bem. Podemos ir para casa agora._ Eu digo me desvencilhando do seu toque e caminhando de volta ao carro pelo mesmo caminho que havíamos tomado até /- Felicity._ Eu o ouço chamar mas não paro de caminhar. Quanto mais cedo chegar ao carro mais cedo chegaria em casa. E mais rápido ainda Oliver poderia resolver seja lá qual for seu problema.- Felicity._ Oliver chamou novamente mas dessa vez segurando meu braço me obrigando a encará-lo.- O que houve?_ Ele perguntou mesmo parecendo já saber a /- Nada. Você tem um problema pra resolver, certo?_ Forço ao máximo minha voz para soar indiferente. Não queria que ele visse como estava magoada com /- Você entendeu errado, eu não quis soar rude com você._ Eu vi verdade em seu olhar, mas mesmo assim não queria mais continuar ali com /- Só me leva pra casa._ Pedi desviando meu olhar dele. Ele me segurou um pouco mais forte antes de me soltar e eu continuei meu trajeto sem olhar para trás para ver se ele estava me seguindo ou nã /O caminho de volta foi silencioso e incomodo. Todo o trajeto minha mente me dizia para não deixá-lo ir embora daquele jeito, com algo inacabado entre nós. Mas meu orgulho não queria me deixar falar com ele. Eu estava magoada pelo modo que ele havia me posto de lado, mas também estava com medo dele entender isso com um adeus. br /Agora nós estávamos dentro do carro parado em frente minha casa e eu não sabia o que /- Então._ Eu não queria ser a primeira a falar, mas ele não parecia muito inclinado a falar.- Obrigada pelo passeio, e a excursão pela cidade._ Digo sinceramente, mas não estava certo. Tudo o que havíamos conquistado durante o dia parecia ter evaporado. Eu não conseguia nem olhar para /- Foi um prazer, acredite._ Ele diz e sinto ele me encarar. br /Balanço a cabeça sem um motivo certo, apenas por fazer, aperto mais meus dedos em minha bolsa e seguro a maçaneta da porta do carro indecisa do que /Eu realmente não queria ir embora assim. br /- Oliver._ Eu o chamo e me viro sem saber o que dizer, mas precisava dizer algo. Se depois disso nada acontecesse, pelo menos saberia que havia tentado. Ele me encara cheio de expectativa mas não tinha o que dizer, minha imaginação não havia chegado nessa parte. br /- Somos dois então._ Ele diz concordando com meu pensamento que claramente havia dito alto. br /Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo indefinido até que me dei conta de algo. br /Não importava o havia acontecido a pouco tempo, nosso quase desentendimento ou minha mágoa com ele naquele momento. br /Eu poderia esquecer tudo, o notebook, seus talvez amigos mafiosos, seus compromissos que eu não devia saber, minhas suspeitas. Tudo. Eu esqueceria tudo, se ele prometesse não me machucar, se ele prometesse não me deixar. br /Essa compreensão sobre uma parte da bagunça que estava minha mente estava me deixando vulnerável, exposta. Eu precisava sair dali. br /- Nos vemos amanhã?_ Pergunto disfarçando minha voz aflita com um sorriso e me arrependo logo em seguida quando ele me sorri de volta. br /- Claro. Almoça comigo?_ Ele pergunta capturando minha mão que graças aos céus não estava tremendo. O desespero tomando conta de mim. br /- Sim._ Concordo rapidamente querendo acabar com a conversa. Vejo Oliver se aproximar mais e congelo no lugar. br /Eu nunca pensei que um dia fosse desejar que ele não me beijasse, mas naquele momento aquilo me atiraria em um precipício de emoções que eu não estava preparada. Mas assim que ele encostou seus lábios nos meus, eu não tinha mais escolha. br /Oliver segurou minha cabeça no lugar com a mão livre, e entrelaçou os dedos das nossas mãos juntas. Eu não tinha mais defesas contra isso, nunca mais teria. br /Ele pede passagem com sua língua e deu cedo sem hesitação. br /Era impressionante como a compressão dos seus sentimentos mudava tudo. Não éramos mais dois corpos unidos pelo desejo de ter o que era oferecido naquele momento, haviam sentimentos em jogo. Meu coração estava em um possível ataque cardíaco. Meus pulmões não respondiam mais a minha vontade e meu cérebro tão brilhante, estava derretendo. Dando seu lugar lógico e racional ao inconstante e turbulento coração. Tudo havia mudado para mim. br /Eu respondo as investidas da sua língua tentando dizer sem palavras minha confusão, meu desespero. br /Sinto seus dedos apertando suavemente meus cabelos em minha nuca, ele começa a se afastar mas eu o prendo com minhas mãos. Ainda não estava preparada para soltá-lo. Ele cede e faz minha vontade, nosso beijo se intensificando mais. Mas se separa de repente me abraçando forte em seguida e eu o aperto em meus braços. br /- Eu sei que prometi esperar o seu tempo, mas se continuarmos nos beijando assim vou ter que quebrar minha promessa._ Ele admite com sua voz abafada, sua respiração ofegante exatamente como a minha. Eu o aperto mais forte breve te antes de soltá-lo. br /- Até amanhã Oliver._ Eu me despeço não respondendo ao seu comentário de propósito. Ele me olha atentamente e vejo que ele percebe que algo mudou. br /Ele junta minhas duas mãos e as levanta beijando cada palma antes de me olhar. br /Pelo visto teria que me acostumar com meu coração disparando sempre que ele me olhasse. br /- Até amanhã Felicity._ Eu ainda o olho mais uma vez antes de sair para o sol da tarde. br /Não olhei para trás para ver se ele ainda estava lá, apenas corri até minha porta sem me importar com o que ele pensaria e entrei a batendo com mais força que o normal. br /Senti minhas pernas trêmulas e meu coração batendo ainda mais descompassado, sem forças deixei meu corpo escorregar pela porta até o chão. br /- Eu estou apaixonada._ Eu digo pela primeira e sinto meu corpo convulsionar.- Eu estou apaixonada pelo Oliver._ O meu Deus, como eu deixei isso acontecer tão depressa? br /O que eu deveria fazer? br /Me afastar dele não era uma opção, não conseguiria. Deveria dizer a verdade e enfrentar a situação de frente, ou esperar que um milagre acontecesse e ele também estivesse se apaixonando por mim? br /Me assusto quando sinto uma lágrima rolar por minha bochecha mas não a seco. Não importava. Ninguém estava vendo mesmo. br /'Eu queria não estar tão sozinha'. Penso me sentindo solitária na minha própria casa. br /- Por favor Oliver, não me machuque._ Peço olhando para o teto mas minha prece indo mais além./p 


End file.
